


Operation Save My Baby

by awanderingmuse



Series: The Ways of Love [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Action Adenture, Fluff, Multi, Multi-POV, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awanderingmuse/pseuds/awanderingmuse
Summary: Now that Leo had plans on how to free Calypso it was time to leave for a quest. Leo was calling it Operation Save My Baby. The catch was that not everyone could go. The war with minor gods was heating up after all. Some of the Seven were needed for that. With Nico taking part in Operation Save my Baby and the minor god war heating up for Percy, disaster is the only possible outcome.
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: The Ways of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/65113
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Percy

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAASSSSST Yes that's right the sequel to The Love We Miss is FINALLY here. It was a lot of work guys, but I'm glad to finally start posting!  
Thanks to Lt. Regina Barclay for doing her magic on my grammar horribleness and for pushing me constantly to get this done. And thanks to all of you who hung on and waited, I hope it's worth it!  
If you're reading The Ways of Love Series for the first time, I recommend going back and  
reading The Love We Miss first. It's sad but I promise OSMB more than makes up for it!
> 
> 2019: AAAAAAAAAAT LAAAAAAAAAASSSSST Okay guys I am so sorry that this disappeared for like two years. I'd pulled it intending to make some edits and then my computer had a crisis and I lost all my files. I just kind of gave up when BobintheComments managed to get the story back to me. So, now, edits made. I'm returning it you!  
I do intend to write a part 3 but I haven't even started it and don't have a time line due to another major project that spans all Riordan's universe taking my time.

## Chapter 1: Percy

I hauled a very grumpy Nico onto the lake shore with me. The rocky beach pressed comfortingly into my bare feet. Giggling Naiads pulled themselves onto the dock and waved at us. 

Nico scowled at them when they blew kisses our direction. I ignored them and pulled Nico to me. Facing my boyfriend, I carefully unzipped his hoodie and pushed the faded black fabric off his shoulders. The hoodie fell to the ground.

“Do we have to do this?” Nico asked petulantly. I knew he wasn’t completely against it because he pulled his AFI t-shirt over his head. Smiling, I pulled my own camp t-shirt off. 

“Yes.” I said, using a tone of voice that brooked no argument. “Now, loose the shoes.”

Nico toed off his ragged Converse. For the short walk to the lake he hadn’t worn any socks. 

“Happy?” Nico asked, showing me that he was only in his board shorts. They were dark gray, with an intricate silver skull design on his left thigh. The board shorts hung low on his hips, revealing the top of his hip bones. 

Nico looked really hot in swimwear. Letting my eyes trail slowly back up Nico’s chest I smirked at him. Nico blushed when he realized I was checking him out.

“Yeah, I’m happy.” I said.

Without warning him, I grabbed Nico’s shoulders and steered him towards the water. The water that lapped against my skin was cool, but not unbearably cold. It was June after all.

The water was up to my knees when Nico stopped walking. I bumped into him gently.

You have to go deeper if we’re going to swim, Nico.” I murmured. I was finally getting around to those swim lessons I had promised Nico several months ago. It wasn’t entirely my fault we hadn’t done it earlier. Nico was very good at evading things he didn’t want to do. Even when he needed to do them.

Nico’s fingers dug into my arm. “How about we don’t?”

“Nico.” I growled low in his ear making him shiver. “You need to learn this. Please, for me.” 

Nico took a steadying breath, but didn’t say anything.

“I won’t let anything bad happen.” I continued, reassuring him. “I’m practically a sea god myself. You’re safe with me.”

That didn’t seem to have much effect.

I tried again. “I’ll hold on to you until you feel safe. I won’t let go even a little bit, okay?”

Nico sighed and turned to face me. “You really want me to do this don’t you?”

“Well, yeah.” I said seriously. “I mean, I don’t expect you to go swimming all the time or anything. I just want you to be able to save yourself if you find yourself in the middle of deep water.”

Nico exhaled sharply and wrapped his arms around me. “Fine.”

My grin split my face.

“Thank you, Nico.” I said before carrying my boyfriend further into the lake. I stopped when the water came up slightly over his waist.

“See?” I said while Nico clung to me. “This isn’t so bad.”

“Don’t you dare let go, Percy Jackson.” Nico threatened me.

“I won’t.” I promised. “But I am going to float with you okay?”

“What?” Nico demanded. His grip around my shoulders tightened. “No! We’ll be too heavy. We’ll go under.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “The water will hold us because I want it to. Son of Poseidon, remember?”

“You’re sure?” He asked uncertainly.

“I’m absolutely positive.” I said before falling back into the water with Nico still in my arms. I made sure Nico’s head was on my chest and well above the water. I had to control the water a little so we stayed afloat. It wasn’t too hard though.

Our legs dangled in the water. At first Nico lay on my chest tensely. Eventually he realized nothing bad was going to happen and relaxed some.

“Is this so bad?” I asked after Nico had been relaxed for a while.

“It’s okay.” Nico grumbled, clinging to me a little tighter. Like he thought I was his personal life jacket. 

I rolled my eyes but didn’t say anything. “Do you want to try to float on your own?”

“You said you wouldn’t let go.” Nico said, clearly panicking.

“I won’t.” I reassured him. “We’ve got to stand first though, okay?”

“The water will still only come up to my waist?” Nico asked. Trying to keep himself calm.

“It will only come to your waist.” I confirmed. “And I’m not going anywhere. Nothing bad will happen.”

Nico sighed. “Fine.”

We stood up. The water only came to his waist. Still, he kept a strong grip on both my arms. 

“Nico.” I said, gently grasping his arm right back. “I need you trust me and let go. I promise I won’t leave you. But I need to be behind you, so I can help you float on your back.”

Nico hesitated for a moment. Then he slowly uncurled his fingers from my arm.

Keeping my hand on his wrist I moved behind him. Then I placed my hand between Nico’s shoulder blades and moved the hand on his wrist to the small of his back. 

“Okay, now you lie back in the water.” I said.

“Are you crazy?” Nico demanded turning quickly. He wasn’t holding on to me now. I tried not to smirk at the small victory.

“No.” I said calmly. “I’m completely serious. I’m even going to hold you afloat in the water until you can float on your own. Okay? It will be fine, Nico.”

Nico watched me suspiciously. “I think you’re crazy.” 

“Trust me?” I asked holding my arms out to him.

Nico sighed and grumbled, “This is worse than the time Jason made me fly with him.”

He did turn around and carefully lie down in the water. I kept my promise and kept my arms under him, holding him up. It was a good thing too. Nico was keeping himself so tense he would have sunk right to the bottom.

“Relax.” I told him.

Nico shot me a dirty look.

“Fine.” I said, like it wasn’t a big deal. Even though I really needed Nico to relax so he would float. “Don’t relax. Tell me a story instead, a happy story.”

“You want me to tell you a story?” My boyfriend asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” I nodded enthusiastically.

Nico sighed, like he was completely convinced I had gone insane. For some reason he humored me anyway. 

“When I was a kid, this is back in the thirties, I had a mortal uncle. He wasn’t really our uncle, we just called him that. That’s not important. Uncle Beppe would make up the best stories. He said they were all true, but we didn’t believe him. When he visited us Bianca and I would get excited because we’d learn about a giant half bird half horse thing that was terrifying small villages in Africa or something equally ridiculous.”

Nico proceeded to tell me about the creature his uncle saw while he was working for a copper mine in Africa. Uncle Beppe had somehow managed to get the job at the tender age of seventeen. I wondered if Nico’s uncle was still alive. It was unlikely. If he was he’d be very old.

It almost sounded like a gryphon to me, which was completely possible with the lives we lived. I didn’t say anything. Instead I watched as Nico got completely lost in remembering the story. He even closed his eyes to recall the memory better. Apparently the waters of the Lethe hadn’t affected him as intensely as it did most people. As he spoke he relaxed and floated on the water.

Slowly, I pulled my hands away from my boyfriend’s back. I manipulated the water to leave the shape of my hand on his back so he felt like I was still touching him. Then I quietly backed away. I was still at arm’s length, so I could grab him if I needed to.

Nico finished his story and opened his eyes to find that I wasn’t holding him up anymore. 

“What the fuck!” Nico exclaimed. Tensing every muscle in his body he started to sink.

I reached out and pulled him to his feet before his head could go underwater.

“What the hell was that?” Nico demanded, really angry with me. “You said you wouldn’t let go till I didn’t need you anymore!”

“And you didn’t.” I said, not letting his hands go. “You were floating on your own.”

“But.” He spluttered, glaring at me. Apparently he couldn’t think of an actual argument though.

“Will you try on your own again?” I asked.

“No.” Nico said, clearly unhappy with me for breaking my promise.

“Just once.” I encouraged. “To prove you can do it. Then I’ll let you stop for the day.”

“You’ll save me if I start to drown?” Nico asked thoughtfully. He was probably looking forward to getting out of more swimming lessons for the day.

“Duh.” I said. 

“Okay.” Nico sighed. He didn’t move to do anything though.</p><p>“Do you want me to hold you up at first?” I offered.

Nico nodded and I helped him lie back.

“Just relax.” I reminded him holding him up. “It’s just like laying on your bed.”

Nico relaxed and I let him float on his own. This time he kept his eyes open, watching me.

“See!” I said. “You’re floating all on your own and nothing bad has happened.”

I could hear my pride in my voice.

Nico smiled at me and carefully stood back up in the water.

His now damp bangs fell into his face so that they were covering his eyes. Water ran down Nico’s neck and chest tantalizingly. I felt overwhelmed with the sudden urge to lick it off his skin.

Nico shivered as the morning air, which was slightly cooler than the water, touched his skin. 

I took his hand and pulled him to me, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. To keep him warm, of course. Nico was always so cold. Annabeth had been that way too. Nico was worse though.

Nico rested his head against my shoulder and tucked his head underneath my chin. His arms wrapped around my waist.

We just stood there holding each other for a while. Without thinking I started caressing his lower back with my thumbs. 

Nico shivered again. At first I thought he was still cold. I realized I was wrong when he started planting small kisses along my neck.

I tilted my head back to give him more access and groaned appreciatively. Nico kissed up to the sensitive skin behind my ear. Sucked on my earlobe once and pulled away.

Nico’s bangs fell into his eyes again. I gently pushed them back to see his face. Smiling when I saw that his eyes were dark with want. I leaned in to kiss him for real.

I felt Nico’s arms wrap around my neck and held onto him tightly. We kissed longingly. Our lips pressed against each other hungrily. Nico nipped and licked his way into my mouth.

I buried one of my hands in Nico’s hair. The other arm wrapped around his waist and hauled him closer, pressing our bodies against each other.

Nico moaned into the kiss, dragging his nails down my back.

Need rose through me like the incoming tide. I whimpered and tried to pull him even closer while deepening the kiss. 

Thwak. A large, flaming piece of bark hit me in the head. Feeling the heat of it, I immediately dunked my head underwater. From underwater I saw Nico turn to face whoever had thrown the wood at us.

I knew it wasn’t serious when he relaxed. I stood back up to find Leo watching us expectantly from the shore.

Nico was glaring daggers at him for throwing flaming things at us.

“You could have set my head on fire, man!” I called to him. Not all that upset. I was somewhat fire resistant and in a lake. Leo would have had to try harder than that to hurt me. 

“I called both of your names like five times.” Leo yelled back, making the Naiads on the dock giggle.

Next to me Nico mumbled, “Shit.”, under his breath. I can’t say I disagreed with him. If our dads didn’t know about us yet, they did now. The Naiads would ensure that word got around. I had completely forgotten they were there.

It wasn’t that Nico and I were trying to keep our relationship a secret. We were out to both camps after all. We just were rather afraid of telling our godly fathers. With the very serious family feud they had going they probably weren’t going to be happy about us. Luckily the gods didn’t seem to be paying much attention to camp these days.

“Are you guys coming to breakfast or not?” Leo demanded, drawing my attention back to him. “We’re leaving for New Rome in five minutes.”

“Give us a second.” I called back before taking Nico’s hand and leading him back towards the shore.

When we were about ankle deep in the water Nico pulled me back to him for a quick kiss. I went willingly.

“Oh, no.” Leo called from higher up on the shore. “You do not get to do that again.” 

Nico pulled away smiling and made his way back to our clothes and towels. I willed myself dry and followed him. I left my hair damp though, because I knew Nico liked it that way.

While Nico dried off and dressed, Leo came over talking a mile a minute about the plans to free Calypso.

When Nico finally pulled his hoodie back on, Leo grabbed both our arms and physically hauled us towards the entrance of the tunnel to Camp Jupiter.


	2. Percy

## Chapter 2: Percy

The mess hall in New Rome was crowded. Campers watched us with interest as Leo, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and I ate our breakfast. We were deep in discussion, planning our rescue mission for Calypso. 

Leo was calling it, Operation Save My Baby. The rest of us weren’t. We hadn’t come up with a better name either. Generally, we just referred to it at the quest or the trip.

There was plenty of room for the eight of us at the praetor’s table. No one had joined us as normally happened. There wasn’t really anywhere for anyone else to sit though. We were surrounded by lists, magical theories, blue prints, maps, and myths. All of it was pertinent to our plans to rescue Calypso. 

“Let me get this straight.” Reyna said.

We had recruited her help on planning the trip this morning because we were going to have to go into the Sea of Monsters in the Bermuda Triangle during our trip.

Leo had figured out that Ogygia was just a regular island so heavily shrouded in illusion that the magic had become real.

The important point of that was that we needed Reyna’s help. While I had been to the Sea of Monsters once, Reyna had lived in it. Her insight would be invaluable.

“You believe Calypso isn’t trapped on Ogygia because of the gods.”

“That’s what we said.” Leo snapped, wanting to get back into planning. He had a list of questions about the Sea of Monsters in front of him and everything.

“Rather, she’s there because the Mist is tricking her in to believing that she cannot get off.” Reyna continued as though Leo hadn’t said anything.

“And she’s subconsciously manipulating the Mist to strengthen that illusion. Yes.” Hazel said.

Reyna sighed. “This won’t be a simple matter of sending Hazel in to blast through the illusion will it?”

“Nope.” Nico said, popping the p. “She’s got the illusion so strong it’s practically reality, really strong reality that won’t change easily. We’re going to have to convince her to break her own illusion. If we can’t we’ll be trapped.”

“That is if we can even get there in the first place.” Jason countered. “We’re going to have to play completely into the illusion to get there. At most we’ll probably only get one person through.”

“You do realize that’s going to mean no couples present.” Reyna said after a moment of thought. “Even then only one of you may actually make it in, if that.”

“What? Why?” I demanded.

“It goes entirely against the illusion’s requirements.” Reyna said. Around her everyone looked deflated. It meant we were all going to spend a long time without our significant other.

“Sorry, guys.” Leo said, clearly feeling badly for us. “But she’s right.”

“Sorry, Valdez.” Piper said. “If Reyna is right you can’t go at all. Or you Percy.”

"What! No way.” Leo and I exclaimed at the same time. Out of any of them we had the most reason to save Calypso. Leo had even better reason than me.

“Way.” Piper said. “You guys break the mold in every way it can be broken. You’ve already been there. You won’t be allowed in.”

I wanted to argue with Piper. To tell her she was wrong and they would need me for the ship. The thing was she was right.

I slumped in my chair defeated. Nico reached out to hold my hand under the table. His thumb ran soothingly over the back of my hand. I didn’t look at him. I knew if I couldn’t go, Nico absolutely would be going. If we were going to play to the myth than everybody on the Argo had to be without their significant other. I was so afraid I would lose him.

Leo wasn’t taking the news nearly as easily as I was. “No. I said I would save her! I don’t care if you say I won’t fit the illusion. I’m going.”

“Then Calypso stays trapped.” I informed him, trying to keep my tone calm.

There was silence as Leo glared at me hard. I stared back evenly. His planning notebook exploded into flames in his hands. Leo slammed the notes down on the table and stormed out of the mess hall. 

The legionnaires still eating breakfast went silent. They watched him leave and then turned expectantly towards the head table.

The notebook was still flaming. I used my powers to gather the contents of all the cups on the table and doused it.

Jason got up hurriedly. “I’ll go talk to him.” He said, quickly making his way out of the mess hall. 

The Legion’s eyes followed him out the door. Then they went back to us. They were surprised and curious and unsure about what could have made Leo so angry.

“Back to work!” Frank barked.

In a flurry of movement soldiers went back to their meals or got up to fulfill duties. Nobody was watching us now.

Piper sighed sadly. Hazel gave her a hug

“It’ll be okay.” Hazel reassured all of us. 

“That was uncalled for,” Frank said. “I get why he’s upset. I’m not happy about Hazel dealing with this without me either. But I’m not throwing a fit about it. Neither is Percy.”

“What?” I asked confused. I mean I knew I wasn’t rescuing Calypso, but why did Frank seem to think he was staying behind.

“Who says Hazel’s going.” Nico said protectively.

Hazel reached for Nico’s other hand. He was still holding hands with me under the table.

“Nico, I’m a sorceress.” Hazel reminded her brother. “This is kind of exactly my thing. Also, Frank is a praetor. He’s needed here. If he’s not going then it makes sense for me to go.”

“But you’re a girl.” Nico argued. “If we’re sticking with the myth he has to go because only guys go to Ogygia.”

“We also need to break the cycle just a little bit.” Reyna said gently. She was clearly aware that this wasn’t going to be easy for Nico to accept. “That way Calypso will believe that she can leave if she really wants to. What better way than to bring a girl and a guy that will never be interested in Calypso into Ogygia.”

“Hey, don’t worry Nico.” Hazel said. “I mean I’ll have my brother at my back right? It’ll be fine.”

Nico sighed. “I don’t like it.”

There was a heavy silence. Everyone was upset because Leo was upset, or they would have to leave their significant other, or this quest was starting to feel impossible. For me it was all of the above. So I did what I always did when a quest was bringing me down. I pushed on. 

“So, Piper.” I said seriously. “Do you think you or Jason will go on the quest?”

"Jason.” Piper responded promptly. “Hazel and my abilities are so similar that I won’t be of any use. They’ll need Jason’s muscle anyway.”

She said it all like it was no big deal. But I could tell she was worried that Jason wouldn’t come back. That he’d fall in love and neither Jason nor Calypso would return.

“Hey.” I said. “Don’t worry. Jason will come back to you. It’s how the island works. We come back for something or someone more important.”

Piper nodded. “I know. I’m still going to worry though.”

“Me too.” Frank said, wrapping his arms around Hazel. The glint in his eye told me he was joking, sort of. “If anyone could turn Calypso lesbian it’d be Hazel.”

We all laughed at that.

Nico turned to me. “Aren’t you going to say that you’re worried I won’t come back to you?”

“I would.” I said pulling him to me. “If I didn’t know you were strictly into guys and that Calypso was totally a girl. Besides I have enough to worry about with it being a quest and all.”

I leaned in closer and said, “I do worry about you, you know.”

Nico gave me a soft look that really made me want to kiss him.

I brushed a kiss against his lips just as Leo and Jason came back into the mess hall.

“Seriously, guys.” Leo grumbled at us. We pulled away from each other to find the mess hall watching us again. I felt my cheeks heat up with my blush.

"Is that all you ever do?” The Son of Hephaestus continued. “Because like, that’s the third time in a little over an hour you’ve been lip locked. If you need a room or something, I’m sure we can find you one.”

Leo had a teasing grin plastered on his face, but his eyes were still deeply unhappy.

Hazel glared at me. “What exactly were you two doing when Leo found you this morning? And what did I tell you two about proper dating?”

Leo and Jason quietly sat down, not wanting interrupt what I’m sure was pure entertainment for them.

“Hazel.” Nico groaned. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“We were swimming.” I stammered, always a little nervous about the fact that I didn’t know exactly how protective Hazel was of Nico. 

Hazel shot me another serious look. 

Nico sighed in annoyance and took pointed interest in his oatmeal. Though he wasn’t eating any of it. Nico sometimes had an issue with Hazel being protective of him, he wasn’t used to having people who cared about him and didn’t like it when that care messed with his independence.

Frank scooted closer to Hazel and held her hand. “Maybe Nico can handle his own relationship, Hazel?” He suggested softly.

Hazel eyed us both before sighing and nodding her head in submission.

“So.” Leo said eventually. “Who is going on this quest anyway? I want a head count so we can plan according to the abilities we will have.”

Nico, Hazel, and Jason all raised their hands.

“Reyna?” I asked. “Are you going?”

“I have duties here.” The praetor said. “You know I do.”

Leo shook his head. “We need at least two more people for the Argo II. It’d be okay if Percy was going. But, he’s not.”

“We could take Clarisse, I guess.” I offered. “She has some experience with the Sea of Monsters. Or Grover. Actually, take Grover. He’s got more quest experience.”

Nico nodded in agreement with me.

“A Faun?” Hazel asked.

“Grover prefers Satyr. He’s cool.” I said. “He’ll pull his own weight. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’d rather we didn’t take Clarisse.” Jason threw in. He still had a major grudge against the daughter of Ares for tossing him out of camp. “It’s just, you guys might need her against the minor gods. Like if they attack one of the camps or something.”

“Even with Grover you all need another body.” Leo argued back. The Argo II is a huge ship. It needs people to man it. You can get by with five, but no less. And some of you are going to have to stay behind to make sure she doesn’t sink while the others get Calypso.”

We were all so intent on the discussion that we didn’t hear Thalia come in.

She got our attention by reaching over Jason’s shoulder and stealing a strip of bacon from his plate.

"Excuse you!” Jason cried, turning quickly on his sister.

“Hi, Thalia!” Hazel said happily.

“Why are you here?” I demanded. “I thought you went back to the hunt yesterday.”

“I did.” Thalia said, clapping Nico on the shoulder and making us all scoot over so she could sit next to Jason. “I got sent back.”

“Why?” Nico asked, scowling slightly for being forced to move.

“Because the gods want this quest to go well. They think it will maintain support from minor gods who have not gone over.” Thalia informed us. “Artemis and Father figure I could help.

“Sounds fair.” Jason said, grabbing a spare plate for Thalia and shoveling some of his breakfast off on to it.

“You do need another person.” Leo mused.

“I think it’d be great to have another girl along.” Hazel enthused.

Everyone turned to Nico, who shrugged noncommittally. His relationship with Thalia still wasn’t very good. Part of me thought that it would always be that way. The other hoped that this quest would help them get along.

“I think it’s a good idea.” I said. “Thalia has enough fighting experience to be invaluable.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you’d noticed or cared, Kelp Head.” Thalia said way to sweetly to not be taken as sarcastic.

Nico snorted beside me.

“So what’s the plan of attack?” Thalia asked, munching some of the bacon.

“Right now all they have come up with is taking the Argo II to the Sea of Monsters and hoping they find a good place to fake crash.” Reyna said bluntly.

Thalia shook her head. “That won’t work, you need to know where we’re going. Not knowing is a sure way to die.”

An hour later we hadn’t gotten any further in planning for the quest. Our rather vocal discussion was interrupted by two letters being delivered to Nico and me, godly style. Two envelopes suddenly appeared on top of our breakfast. 

My envelope said:

Percy Jackson

Camp Jupiter

Berkley California

It was written in my Father's strong handwriting. By the way Nico paled I assumed that his letter was from his father as well.

“Shit.” Nico exhaled.

We hesitantly picked up and opened our envelopes. The letter inside was very simple. It read: 

COME SEE ME. NOW.

I hissed at the writing.

“Double shit.” Nico breathed looking up from his letter.

“What’s wrong guys?” Piper asked.

Jason took the more practical approach and grabbed the letters from our hands. After briefly reading them he wordlessly handed them to Thalia. She picked up on what was going on right away.

“You should go.” Thalia said after reading the messages. “Like right now.”

Hazel, who had joined in the letter grabbing, agreed with her. She got up and hauled the two of us to our feet.

With a last nervous glance at the table and each other we left. Nico faded into the shadows and I headed towards the tunnel that would take me back to Camp Half-Blood so I could find Blackjack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. It Looks like the boys are in trouble. And right before a quest!


	3. Nico

## Chapter 3: Nico

I very nervously made my way through the Underworld towards my father’s palace. The letter which had simply read “Come home” told me everything I needed to know about how much trouble I was in. The answer of course was a lot. I was sure Hades was furious about finding out about me and Percy through mere gossip.

Percy was Hades enemy not just the son of one of his main rivals. My boyfriend’s trip into the Styx and the events surrounding it had ensured that. It was fairly obvious that my father would not be pleased with me. Actually I’m pretty sure I was in love with Percy. That wouldn’t matter to Hades though. 

I hoped I would be able to get out of the Underworld before the quest to find Calypso took place. I needed to be there to protect Hazel. I wasn’t going to give up Percy, though. 

Maybe it was selfish, but Percy was mine. I’d been in love with him for years. Now that I had him I wasn’t letting him go just because it threw a wrench in some godly feud. My father could learn to deal with it. It wasn’t like we were asking Hades and Poseidon to play nice. We were simply asking to be left the hell out of it.

Cerberus barked excitedly at me as I walked towards him to get to the palace. I grabbed the super strength rubber ball Hephaestus had made for him from the crate by the path, where I normally stored it. Without any preamble I threw it for him. The middle head caught the ball and the other heads fought for it.

“Cerb!” I called to the giant hell hound. All three heads looked at me and he wagged his tail. “Give it here!”

The middle head promptly dropped the ball. Cerberus barked excitedly. The ground beneath my feet shook a little with the loudness of it.

I threw the ball a few more times, twice for each head. Then I carefully put the ball up.

“I’ll come back to play later boy.” I promised.

Cerberus crouched down low so I could rub behind his ears. He panted happily and tried to give me a kiss. With some encouragement from me he stood up and let me walk underneath him towards my father’s palace. 

Persephone was waiting for me in her garden. Her faded flowing red dress swished forebodingly as she paced through it. She stopped every few feet to tap her foot impatiently and tsked at the piles of jewels that acted as plants. 

“My lady.” I said. I bowed low to my step-mother. I fought to keep my distaste for Persephone from showing on my face. 

Persephone turned on her heels and faced me. Her skirts flared out and her hands went to her hips. The Goddess of Spring’s face pulled into an angry frown.

“Your father is furious with you.” She said like she could care less what Hades thought. “He refused to even look at you. I am to send you to the Fields of Punishment.”

My eyes widened. Damn. I didn’t think Hades would be mad enough to kill me.

Persephone laughed humorlessly. “No, even fraternizing with his enemies is not enough to make your father completely abandon you. You are, I believe the mortals call it ‘grounded’ until your father says otherwise.”

waited for my step-mother to explain what I would do in the Fields of Punishment. I knew reacting in any way would end in me being a flower. If Hades was really that angry at me, I wasn’t sure he would make her turn me back.

“Until your father is ready to deal with you personally, you will check that each spirit’s punishment is being carried out properly.” The Queen of the Underworld said, handing me a pile of massive scrolls. I knew without looking that they contained the names for all the souls in the Fields of Punishment.

I honestly was surprised there weren’t more. There were so many souls there.

“When you’re done with those you can come back to me for more.” Persephone said indifferently.

I felt my heart sink. This could easily take my entire life. I was never going to get out of here. I would miss the quest to save Calypso. Something terrible could happen to Hazel and I wouldn’t know. I would never see Percy again.

Or worse Percy would freak out and come down here to rescue me. If that happened neither of us would ever leave. Percy would be Hades’ prisoner forever and I would eventually die checking on spirits in the Field of Punishment.

“Well, get to it.” Persephone said expectantly. She impatiently gestured down the path that would lead to the Fields of Punishment with a well-manicured hand.

I wanted to argue, but I wasn’t Percy. I could tell when argument would do me no good.

With a nod to Persephone I walked to the fields of punishment. My path required that I go through the Fields of Asphodel. 

As I walked I worried about the quest. I was pointedly trying to keep myself from worrying about what Percy was currently up to. I couldn’t control that. 

The trouble with the quest was we didn’t know where Calypso’s Island actually was. Or how we could ensure that we reached it. This was vital information if we wanted the quest to work at all. Otherwise we’d end our lives wandering around the Sea of Monsters before we ever got the opportunity to crash, just like Thalia said.

I had no idea where to start looking for information like that. If my father stayed angry at me for long, which I was sure he would, I wouldn’t get the chance to find out. I needed a chance to convince Hades that Percy and I dating wasn’t a problem. 

I wished I could ask Percy to ask around about the island while he was with Poseidon. I’m sure some sea person would know. The Sea of Monsters was a part of the sea after all. 

That was a bad train of thought. It sent me right back to worrying about what Percy might be planning. I hoped he wasn’t going to be stupid. But, part of me would have been really happy for a successful rescue. I wanted to talk sense into Hades most though. That was, if he ever gave me the chance.

I was so caught up in my worrying I didn’t realize that a spirit was waiting to speak with me. That alone was highly unusual. Most of the time, they were not aware enough to want much of anything. This spirit was standing right in front of me though, purposely blocking my path. 

I ran into it. Since spirits are solid for me we were both knocked over. I caught her as I nearly fell myself. We managed to correct each other’s balance.

“I’m sorry.” I said politely. She was dressed simply. But then all of the spirits in the Fields of Asphodel were. “I didn’t see you there. Are you alright?”

The spirit didn’t respond. She just stared at me intently. It was a bit creepy actually. Normally the dead were very friendly with me. It came with being a child of Hades.

“Well.” I said awkwardly, “If you will excuse me, I’m needed in Fields of Punishment.”

I started to continue on but couldn’t. The spirit didn’t move out of my way as I expected, nor did she demand that I send her to Elysium. That occasionally happened with spirits that were able to break through the mental haze that Asphodel caused.

Instead she said, “I was the Oracle of Delphi. Long ago it was my duty to give demigods information that was vital for their quests. Though the Spirit of Delphi no longer resides within me, it is still my duty to help where I can. A duty I failed at during the Civil War.”

I stopped the oracle right there. “If you failed, why should I trust you?”

“I was once considered the most powerful body to ever hold the Spirit of Delphi.” The once Oracle snapped. “Do not question me!”

“You no longer house the Oracle.” I said, making my tone even firmer this time. “How can you help me?”

“By sharing gossip not intended for mortal ears.” The oracle replied

“Gossip?” I asked incredulously. I had no idea how gossip would help me solve my problems.

“Do not doubt me demigod.” The Oracle rasped.

I started to reply peevishly, but she held up a hand to silence me. Something of the Oracle of Delphi must have remained within her because I didn’t dare interrupt her.

To make up for past mistakes I will help you, Son of Hades.” The Oracle of Delphi said in a tone of voice that revealed her annoyance with me. Apparently I was supposed to happily welcome advice from a self-confessed traitor.

“To find the piece of information you need to free Calypso you must speak with the Naiad Gorgyra. She watches the waters of the Styx. She will tell you the mysteries of Calypso’s Island.”

There was one problem with that. No one had spoken with Gorgyra for a hundred years. I told the ex-oracle as much.

“I have heard whispers of where she is.” The Oracle growled. “If you do not want my help then leave. But your quest will fail before it is started and everything you love will be lost.

Suddenly I felt like it wasn’t such a bad idea to hear her out. The Styx was such a powerful river I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew where to find Calypso. I gestured for the oracle to continue.

“You must go now.” The Oracle informed me. “Gorgyra can only be found at the headwaters of the Styx, close to the Orpheus entrance. There she will ask a price that you must pay. It will cost you much, but your friends and the gods may survive for your actions.”

“And if I can’t complete her task?” I asked dismissively.

“It is something that only the children of Hades can do.” The Oracle assured me. “You will complete it because you must to get the information you need from her.”

“I am expected somewhere else.” I argued. I wanted to go. Even if the past oracle’s words were obviously not true prophecy, they had the ring of truth to them. That was the only reason I believed her. “Hades is already angry with me.”

“Things are not as they appear. Hades expects you to mope in these fields for at least a day.” The Oracle responded distantly. She smiled knowingly. I suspected that the Oracle had heard my father was up to something through whatever gossip channels she had.

Then she began to fade into the crowd of souls in Asphodel. I was losing her to the mind numbing affect the Field had upon the dead. “You have time. You must go or all will be lost.”

“What will Gorgyra want me to do?” I called to the fading oracle, but it was too late. She floated off aimlessly. Leaving me standing in a field of mindless ghosts. 

With a sigh I turned towards Orpheus’ entrance into the Underworld. It wasn’t very easy to get there. According to the oracle I would only have a day to get there and do whatever task Gorgyra would set me too.

I hoped I was able to do it. In the end Gorgyra was a river spirit and water was not my thing. I hoped the oracle was right and it was some kind of Hades kid task. I hoped I could handle it.

I was still worried about Percy and all my other problems, but I had something I could do about the quest’s most major problem now. So with some effort I pushed everything else to the side. It was hardest not to worry about what Hades might be up to. I wouldn’t forgive him if he was planning to attack Percy.

I reminded myself that that had nothing to do with finding Gorgyra and pushed it aside too. Breathing in deeply I took off at a run towards Orpheus’ entrance to the Underworld. 

Hopefully the mouth of the Styx and Gorgyra wouldn’t be too difficult to find. I had to find her before Hades came to find me. Ideally I would be in the Fields of Punishment and he would never know I had gone on this quest. Then I just had to figure out how to get the location of the island to the others. Should be easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini Solo Quest Time! Yay!


	4. Nico

## Chapter 4: Nico

It took me most of what remained of the day but once I reached her Gorgyra wasn’t all that difficult to find. She was standing on the rock that marked the spring that started the River Styx. Here the water bubbled forth a pure black. It looked like liquid obsidian. Further down the River I knew the water grew smoky like it was billowing off a tar fire.

The naiad’s arms were crossed over her chest. Her bare foot tapped impatiently against the rock. Her features were pinched with disgust.

“It took you long enough.” She said expectantly.

“I’m sorry?” I asked.

“I’ve been waiting for five years for you to show up. I ask Hades every few months to make you come down here. He says he’ll send you but you never come. Of course it would take him needing busy work for you before he would send you.” Gorgyra sighed in exasperation.

I stared at her blankly. What was she talking about?

“Well get to it.” The naiad said impatiently. She gestured broadly towards the waters of the Styx fanning out below her. It flowed quickly down into the Underworld. Other small nearby springs joined this one.

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.” I said politely. “But I have no idea what you want me to do. I didn’t know you had asked for me.”

“Nonsense.” Gorgyra said. “Why else would you be looking for me? Hades must have sent you. Don’t play dumb with me boy.”

“I’m not. I came to ask you for information.” I informed her calmly. “I was told you could help me with a quest I and my friends have.”

“I don’t help mortals.” Gorgyra snapped. “They pollute my river with their hopes and dreams. Why would I do something for them?”

“That’s unfortunate. If it’s true, we have no business here.” I said calmly.

Gorgyra leapt forward and grabbed my wrist. I resisted the urge to throw her off. “You will do the work because Hades swore to me long ago that the work would be done. Only his children can do it. If it is not done the Styx will over pollute. I will die. And the world of the gods will descend into madness.”

I swallowed heavily. That didn’t sound so good.

“Ideally,” She said, with a very false smile. “you would purify the waters of the Styx with your powers. Hades however has forbidden it since the process drover one of his sons insane. I was surprised it only did that. It should have killed the boy. He was so weak.”

“He nearly died?” I asked slightly alarmed. Of course whatever I signed up for was going to come with the possibility of dying.

“That is neither here nor there, though.” Gorgyra said flippantly. “Instead you will remove the junk from the river manually. There are pool nets over there. Try not to drop them in the water when they melt.”

Gorgyra directed my attention to a cliff with at least a hundred pool nets leaning against it. Further off there was a pile of twisted, melted poles that had already been used for the task. Fishing junk out of the Styx would take forever, and wouldn’t get me the information I needed. I needed a better plan.

“How would I go about purifying the Styx?” I asked cautiously.

Gorgyra looked at me like she didn’t understand what I was asking. “I just told you.”

I tried again.

“With my powers.” I clarified. “How would I purify the Styx with my powers? Like you said Hades’ other son did.”

I tried to keep my voice level and make it sound like my question was purely academic. I don’t think I succeeded.

Gorgyra cooed at me. With her stern disposition it was rather terrifying. “Oh, do you want to prove yourself to Hades, boy. I can let you try. But even if you succeeded he won’t be happy that you went against his will.”

“Two things.” I said flatly, taking a page out of Percy’s book. “I don’t need to prove anything to Hades. He will think what he thinks and I don’t care anymore. Secondly, I’m currently dating my father’s enemy. I don’t mind going against his will when it is the right thing for me to do.”

I watched Gorgyra’s eyes grow wider with each of my words. She obviously wasn’t expecting any of that.

“I’ll purify your river, Gorgyra.” I said. “But you have to do me a favor in return.”

I watched as Gorgyra’s hate for mortals raged against her need for a clean river. Finally she gave in. I nearly grinned when I saw the surrender on her face.

“Fine.” She snapped. “You must use the same power you used to banish spirits to banish the broken mortal thoughts in the water. It will be easier if you go to halfway down the river. You won’t need to move from that spot when you start. If you manage to complete the task we will discuss your prize.”

“No.” I said. “We will discuss my price now, and you will swear upon the Styx that you will pay it.”

I knew she had to swear on the Styx. Since she was bound to the river her oath would be even more binding than normal Styx oaths.

“If I purify the Styx you, Gorgyra, must tell me how I can find Calypso’s Island.” I said seriously.

“That’s your request?” Gorgyra asked. She sounded slightly offended. “Demigod, I am the guardian of the Styx. I could bring you much greater power than a small piece of gossip.”

“I don’t need power.” I said dismissively. “I need the information I just asked for. When I’m done purifying your river you will give it to me. Swear it.”

“Why would a demigod who can travel anywhere in the world by stepping into the shadows need to know the location of that particular cursed island? Especially when you claim to have a boyfriend.” Gorgyra asked suspiciously.

“My reasons are my own.” I snapped. “Swear it on the Styx or you can clean your own damn river.”

There was another long pause as Gorgyra tried to find a solution that served her and not me. “I swear on the Styx.” Gorgyra said finally.

I gestured for her tell me exactly what she swore.

Gorgyra sighed with annoyance. “I swear on the River Styx to tell you how to find Calypso’s Island in exchange for you purifying the River Styx.”

“Thank you.” I said solemnly. With that I turned my back to her and headed down the bank of the Styx towards the middle of the Underworld.

I moved through the Underworld stealthily. Careful to avoid anything that might report my actions to Hades. I didn’t want this task to be over before I’d even had a chance to try.

I tried to figure out how I was supposed to banish thoughts while I walked. Some thoughts and hopes would still be connected to the mortals they belonged too. The most obvious thing was to banish them to the Pit like I would a soul that needed to be removed from the Underworld.

The problem with that was banishing the dream would also risk moving the spirit to the pit. I couldn’t bring myself to do that. It wasn’t right.

I supposed I could first disconnect the thought from the spirits heart. Like when you get over a broken dream on your own. But I wasn’t completely convinced that wouldn’t harm the dead too.

The ideal situation would have been to use a test subject so I didn’t send most of the Underworld into Tartarus. I didn’t want to hurt some poor dead person though. I guess that meant I’d test my powers on myself, again.

I got to a place that was fairly hidden from any view from Hades’ Palace. It was about halfway down the Styx. I walked to a cliff hanging over the water and reached out with the same sense I used to sense souls. There was nothing there. Of course, I wasn’t looking for the dead.

I looked deeper, trying to find any sense of humanity. I searched for something that felt like me but wasn’t. I searched for my own broken dreams. The gods knew I had enough. I looked for what felt like forever.

Finally, I found what I was looking for and reached out to it. The consequences of that action were instantaneous. It felt a lot like shadow travel but I subconsciously knew I hadn’t gone anywhere.

The next thing I knew I was at Camp. Bianca was laughing with Hazel on the archery field. My dead sister was alive and happy. She wore an orange t-shirt.

Every little bit various campers would stop by and say “hey” like we were friends. Some younger campers looked at me in awe. I was a big time hero.

A drop dead gorgeous Apollo girl was holding hands with me, laughing at something I had said. I was okay with that because I liked her too. I mean I liked her romantically. That was a bit weird.

“Don’t forget to call Mom, Nico!” Bianca called to me as she and Hazel headed towards the Hades cabin. “You know how worried she gets.”

Chiron came up to me to tell me my Father had personally told him he was proud of me for the work I had done on some quest. It was everything I had ever wanted. I was happy.

That’s when Percy and Jason came over. Percy clapped me on the back and Jason gripped my shoulder tightly.

“Hey, Sandra.” Jason said to the Apollo girl. “Could you give us a moment with Nico? I know you all are inseparable, but Percy and I need to talk to him for a moment. There’s a new quest we have to have his help on.”

Percy nodded next to Jason. He didn’t look as cheerful as he once did. He looked sad and beaten. That’s when I realized Annabeth wasn’t around. This was my perfect world. Not Percy’s. She was still gone.

My heart broke for my boyfriend. I’d give anything for him to be happy. None of this mattered. I had already lost it. That sucked a lot but it was okay. I was okay.

What wasn’t okay was that Percy was alone. Percy was mine. He was mine to care for, mine to love, and mine to never hurt. He needed me and I needed him. I reached out to hold Percy’s hand.

The world around me suddenly shattered. It faded away like a fine mist. I was staring at my closed eyelids. I could feel all the broken hopes of souls that had been dead for a hundred years.

Beyond that I could feel the dead soul each broken dream was connected to. I mentally reached out and gently disconnected the hold each dream had over each soul. I could do it now that I knew how to let go of my own broken dreams.

When the job was done I collapsed weakly onto the shore of the Styx. I was so exhausted I couldn’t really feel my limbs. I suspected that wasn’t a good thing.

Blurrily, I could tell that the dark waters of the Styx looked clearer. It looked more like flowing obsidian and less like black smoke. It also looked like the water of the Styx was parting before me. But, that couldn’t be right.

My neck got tired of holding my head up. The skin on my cheek hurt as it brushed against the jagged shore of the Styx. I could feel blood dripping down my temple. I groaned.

I was supposed to do something. It was something important. I couldn’t remember what.

The ground crunched under feet. Ragged tennis shoes appeared in my line of sight. Strong arms wrapped around me and warm hands gently checked my pulse. I groaned at the contact. I smelled the sea. Percy’s concerned face swam into view through my mostly closed eyes.

“Nico!” He exclaimed. His voice pitched strangely with alarm. “What happened?”

“Percy.” I sighed, relaxing. Percy was here. He could take care of whatever the thing I needed to do was. I could just stay in his arms. Everything would be alright.


	5. Percy

## Chapter 5: Percy

As soon as I got to my father’s kingdom Laura was waiting for me at the gates to Poseidon’s palace. She looked seriously miffed.

“Hey, Laura.” I said trying to sound confident and self-assured instead of scared that my father was about to destroy me.

“You are in so much trouble.” Laura growled at me.

“Poseidon’s that mad?” I gulped. I didn’t want to have to fight with my father.

“I’m that mad.” Laura snapped. “Poseidon can probably be reasoned with. Me? I’m going to kill you. You didn’t even think to tell me you were dating someone, Percy!”

“Well, I.” Laura glared at me and I stopped talking. I didn’t have a good excuse anyway. I had been so caught up in this new quest for Calypso, thinking about the whole ‘almost a god thing’, Nico, and not having our fathers find out right away that it hadn’t occurred to me that there were people who would want to know. Laura wasn’t the only person I hadn’t told.

“Tyson cried you know.” Laura continued.

“What?” I asked completely thrown off by that comment. What had I done to make Tyson cry?

“When he found out you were dating, what’s his name again? That completely adorable son of Hades?” Laura blushed slightly thinking about Nico. “Yeah, Tyson cried over it."

“What?” I spluttered. Tyson hadn’t cried over something little in years. He wasn’t a baby Cyclops anymore. “Why?”

“Because you’re a jerk and didn’t tell him!” Laura yelled, gesturing wildly.

My mouth opened and closed a few times. How was I supposed to respond to that? I felt bad I hadn’t thought to tell anyone down here. But I was trying to protect Nico from Poseidon.

Also, Laura’s anger with me was making me angry. So, I’d messed up. It happened, and I’d been really busy. Why couldn’t she cut me a little slack? Besides it had only been a month. It was a good thing her brother Morgan came to get me.

“I thought it was because Percy was going to be okay.” Morgan said jovially, shooting me a wide grin. “Of course, that was only what Tyson said. I could have missed something.” Laura sighed with irritation. “Why are you here Morgan?”

Morgan threw a very buff arm around my shoulder and squeezed. “Can’t I just want to visit with Percy here?”

“No, not when you’re on guard duty.” His adopted sister said flippantly.

I pulled out from Morgan’s one armed hug. “You’re on duty?”

Morgan’s cheerful mood disappeared. “Yeah, Poseidon sent me to find you.”

“Oh.” Was my only response to that.

Laura turned to leave. Without even thinking I reached out and grabbed her wrist. Laura looked daggers at me.

“Why are you so mad at me?” I demanded, refusing to let go when Laura tried to yank her arm from my grasp. Morgan watched us intently.

“You? I can’t believe you!” Laura almost shrieked. “You really don’t know what you’ve done?”

I was very afraid to answer that truthfully, but my silence was enough of an answer.

“You broke your promise!” Laura shouted, her breathing indicating that she was about to cry.

I froze. How could I have been so stupid? I promised Laura I’d keep in touch and then I’d forgotten to tell her very important information. I was a terrible friend. I said as much.

“No kidding.” Laura said, refusing to let me off the hook.

“I’m sorry I hurt you.” I said earnestly. There were a thousand excuses I could have made, but I had hurt Laura and none of them made that better. So I didn’t make them.

“You did.” Laura said.

“I should have kept my promise.” I tried again.

“Yes, you should have.” Laura said, as coolly as ever.

I sighed. “Laura, what can I do to make this better?”

Laura thought about it. “Not forget me again.” Laura said eventually, “And invite me to camp so I can meet this boyfriend of yours in person.”

“I won’t do it again.” I promised seriously. “And you know you can come see me anytime you like. Consider it an open invitation. Are we good?”

I held my hand out to shake on it. Laura ignored my hand in favor of tackling me with a huge hug.

“We’re good!” She nearly yelled into my ear. Then more quietly she said, “I am glad that you’re okay, Percy. I was worried for a while.”

I smiled awkwardly and hugged Laura back.

“Well if you guys are done fighting we should probably go before Poseidon gets impatient.” Morgan interrupted.

We waved good-bye to Laura and headed into the palace.

“Is he really angry?” I asked with trepidation.

“I think he’s angrier that he wasn’t given time to deal with Hades before you and Nico started dating. He likely thinks it’d be easier for everyone if you just ended the relationship. But, I think he can be reasoned with. Your real problem is going to be Hades.” Morgan explained.

All the while he guided me through the palace. We went down halls I had never seen before. It was all very nice and expensive looking. I had no idea where I was at. “Morgan? Where are we going?”

“Poseidon’s office.” Morgan said like it was obvious. “He wanted to speak with you privately.”

We went a little further and came to a solid door made of some kind of sealed driftwood. Morgan knocked.

“Come in.” My Father’s voice rang clearly through the wood.

Morgan pushed the door open and we entered the office.

It was a nice office. Books and scrolls lined the shelves. I assumed they were preserved by some kind of magic. The office desk was made of marble and covered in various papers. Basalt chairs sat in front of it. Poseidon was working at the desk, sitting in a fancy office chair. I once again wondered how all of this land stuff wasn’t getting destroyed by the water.

Poseidon didn’t even look at me. “Thank you, Morgan.”

Morgan bowed to my father and left. Poseidon went back to his paperwork. I waited patiently. I fidgeted with Riptide.

Reasons why my father should allow me and Nico to stay together flew through my head. Not that there really was an option there, I was staying with Nico. I’d rather have my Father’s approval though.

Finally, Poseidon looked up at me and sighed. “Percy. Please put Riptide away. There’s no need for it or your nervousness. I’m not going to make you leave Nico.”

“Sir?” I said. I expected Poseidon to be angry with me. This was not anger.

“I wish you had warned me that you would force my hand with Hades.” My father continued, “But it is far past time I ended my spat with my brother. It weakens Olympus and must stop. We are facing civil war. The major gods must be united. You and Nico may help Hades see sense, provided we get my brother to see through his anger first.”

I didn’t really hear most of what Poseidon had said. “You’re not angry?”

My father looked at me and smiled. “No, Son, I am not angry. I long ago accepted that you have a talent for loving my enemies and that it’s a good thing. I wish you had informed me, but I probably should have seen it coming. If you are looking for someone to be angry with you, I’m sure your Nereid friend would be happy to oblige.”

“She already did.” I said. “I think I need military protection. She wanted to kill me.”

My Father laughed. “Laura will get over it.”

Poseidon’s mood turned serious again. “Now, we must discuss how we will work with Hades. I have asked for an appointment to meet with him in the Underworld tomorrow morning. You are coming with me.”

“Will Nico be there?” I blurted without thinking. Then I covered my mouth to shut myself up. I didn’t need to seem overeager to the God of the Sea.

Poseidon just laughed. “I suspect he will be, or at least nearby.”

Much more calmly I said, “That’s good, then.”

There was an awkward moment of silence, so I decided to try to make my escape. “If that will be all then, Sir?” I said already moving towards the door.

My father smiled at me, but then his mood shifted back to serious. “Percy, you aren’t completely off the hook, yet.”

I froze and schooled my features into something more serious. “I’m not?”

“Son, warn me in your actions are going to affect my relationship with other Gods, please. You aren’t a simple demigod anymore. What you do matters in a deeper way then it did before.”

I frowned, not quite understanding what it was Poseidon didn’t want me to do. I was a demigod. Messing stuff up for the gods so that the world worked better was kind of my thing.

“I’m not expecting you to not cause trouble, Percy.” My Father continued. “It’s in your nature. I understand that. I’m just saying, give your Father a heads up next time. Okay?”

“What if it’s sort of a last minute thing?” I asked, actually halfway serious. I often didn’t plan the trouble I caused. It just kind of happened.

“Then tell me at your earliest convince.” My Father sighed. “Perseus, I am serious. Your in between status changes how you can and cannot behave. Zeus still wants you fighting for Olympus and that’s fine. But you are no longer a simple catalyst to Godly politics. You are one of the players now. Try to keep that in mind.”

What Poseidon had just said was very humbling and terrifying. I didn’t want to matter like that. But, then, when did I ever get a choice about that kind of stuff.

“I’ll try sir.” I said, trying to remain respectful.

My father noticed my struggle and smiled. “That’s all I ask. Now why don’t you go get some food with Tyson and Laura? I’ll let you know when I hear back from Hades.”At that exact moment a note appeared on Poseidon’s desk. I recognized the painfully neat handwriting as the same that had been on Nico’s letter earlier this morning. It was from Hades.

I decided to wait and see if my Father would tell me what the letter said instead of taking my leave. I let my hands fold behind my back in an at ease stance, a gesture I had picked up from Jason, and tried not to be sick. That letter could say anything, and most of it could be really bad.

Poseidon read the note and turned to me. “We are meeting with Hades in his realm tomorrow morning.”

“Is Nico okay?” I blurted.

“Hades does not say.” My father said gently. “He only expresses his interest in my proposition that we work together.”

I felt myself deflate. “Oh, okay then.”

Poseidon smiled at me. “You’ll see Nico tomorrow Percy. Try not to worry.”

“Yes sir.” I said. I suddenly wanted to go back to Laura. She was better with the whole sympathy thing. When she wasn’t furious with me, of course. “Is that all?”

“Tired of spending time with your father all ready?” He asked as if I amused him.

“Uh.” I said uselessly. The true answer was yes, but I didn’t want to offend my father.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at me encouraging me to continue.

“It’s nothing personal.” I said at last.

Poseidon threw his head back and laughed. He had a big booming laugh like waves crashing against a cliff. “It’s fine, Percy. Go find your friends and treat yourselves to a late lunch. Here take these.”

My Father handed me a few drachmas and ushered me out of his office.


	6. Percy

## Chapter 6: Percy

I made my way back towards Poseidon’s office early the next morning. I wondered how my father planned to enter the Underworld. He probably still couldn’t flash in with me around. Not that Hades would allow that anyways. Nico’s father was really uptight about security.

When I reached Poseidon’s office I knocked softly on the door. My father’s response was immediate. “Come in, Percy.”

I pushed the door open and walked in. Poseidon was sitting at his desk writing something on a big legal pad. I still didn’t get how paper existed in the ocean. Morgan tried to explain it to me last night, but basically all I understood was magic and certain materials made it happen. 

There was a big black duffle bag sitting by Poseidon’s desk. Behind it was my blue back pack. Both bags looked to be packed for a few nights.

“We’re staying overnight in the Underworld?” I asked surprised.

Poseidon put down his pen and rubbed his face tiredly. I wondered if he had been working through the night, preparing for this trip. 

“If the first meeting with Hades goes well, I will probably be spending several nights in the Underworld.” Poseidon informed me sealing the document he had been writing. “You will certainly be staying one night at least.”

“With Nico?” My mouth asked eagerly before I really thought about what that would sound like.

Luckily my father seemed to understand what I meant. He gave me a look that let me know exactly what I said sounded like and heaved a sigh. The glint in his eye made it seem like it was a huge effort not to tease me for it. “That will be completely up to Hades, Percy. But neither of us will be staying anywhere if we don’t leave now.”

“How are we going to get to the Underworld, sir?” I asked curiously.

Poseidon smiled knowingly and said, “You’ll see.”

We took Hippocampi to LA. Then God of the Sea and I piled into a taxi and went to DoA recording studios. Apparently Poseidon liked to keep it low key when he was in LA, because people thought he was a movie star otherwise. 

Charon met us in the reception area. The ferryman didn’t look very happy to see me. Apparently Hades had never given him that raise.

“Lord Hades asked me to escort you to his palace.” Charon said in that tone of voice that was completely polite and acidic at the same time. “He asks that you not get sidetracked or touch anything. That is especially true for his nephew.” 

Charon shot me a dirty look. I smiled innocently. Poseidon pretended not to notice.

I wanted to pay for the passage of all the souls waiting in the reception area. With all the odd jobs I did anytime I was in my father’s realm I had the drachmas for it. Poseidon wouldn’t let me though. He seemed to think it would anger Hades. I had to admit that I didn’t want to do anything to anger Hades right now. It might hurt my ability to see Nico again, ever.

We left the spirits loitering in the lobby and got in Charon’s elevator. Like the last time I was here, the elevator turned into Charon’s ferry and we were suddenly drifting across the Styx. 

It seemed to me that the water was clearer than normal. Charon wasn’t acting like anything was different, so I didn’t say anything.

My father was making small talk with Charon. Asking him about when we would be meeting with Hades and complementing the fine make of his boat. I’ll admit my attention drifted.

I started looking around the Underworld. I’d never gotten a good look. Normally I wasn’t down here with permission.

The banks of the Styx were actually oddly like any other river. The Mississippi was probably the best example though. As long as you ignored the obsidian shards of rock that acted like sand in spots. Compared to the Phlegethon it was a lovely little river.

A little way up the river on the opposite bank there was a short outcropping of rock hanging over the river. It looked like there was something standing on top of it. Then that something collapsed. As it collapsed I realized the water was still clearing steadily.

“What’s that?” I asked pointing to the shape on the cliffs.

Charon and Poseidon looked to where I was pointing and then at each other like they couldn’t see what I was talking about. 

“It’s probably nothing, Percy.” My father tried to reassure me.

“No side trips.” Charon said gruffly. His eyes shifted to the river and turned concerned. 

We got a little closer and I realized the black lump was clothing. It was a person. I suddenly knew without a doubt that the figure on the cliff was Nico. He was slumped over on his face and perfectly still. I was moving before I could even think to.

I didn’t pause to tell my father and Charon what was going on. They would only want to discuss what to do. If they chose to believe me at all. I didn’t have time for that. I could have already lost Nico. He could be-

I stopped that line of thought and concentrated on actually getting to Nico. As I ran to the side of the boat Poseidon tried to grab me. “Percy, what are you doing?”

I brushed him off of me and jumped over the side of the boat and into the Styx. My feet landed on dry river bottom as I somehow managed to part the water of the Styx, creating a path towards Nico. I did not want to see if I could get the curse of Achilles a second time, thanks.

It was difficult to maintain, I definitely hadn’t been able to do this the last time I was in the river or I would have, but I managed. I had too. I ran across the river bed. The Styx was burning away at my control over the water, trying to get to me. The river hungered to swallow me.

I tried to reinforce my control and kept running towards the cliff. I had to get to Nico. 

Behind me water was crashing down, filling in the passage way I had made. Poseidon was yelling. He was simultaneously trying to get me to come back and to get Charon to come get me. 

I didn’t listen. I kept running. Finally, shaking with exertion and fear I reached Nico.

At first glance he was so still and pale my heart stopped beating. I absolutely could not lose him too.

Then his chest rose as he inhaled and I dropped to my knees next to my boyfriend. Tenderly I pulled him to me and checked Nico’s pulse. It was there, strong and steady. I gustily let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding.

Then he groaned my name. Nico was alive.

I leant down, “Nico! What happened?”

He didn’t respond except to sigh my name and pass out completely. That didn’t help me in finding out what had happened. I tried coaxing him awake but that didn’t work very well either. All he did was groan a little in his sleep. Now I was starting to panic again. What if he didn’t wake up?

“He’s not going to wake up right away.” An annoyed female voice said.

I turned to find a naiad standing at the water’s edge. “It’s so rude too. How am I supposed to uphold my end of the bargain if he’s unconscious?”

I had no idea what was going on here. But I didn’t like her tone. “What’s going on?” I demanded.

I moved so that I was kneeling protectively over Nico. I was ready to defend him if I needed too.

“I’m supposed to tell him the location of the island since he somehow managed to cleanse the Styx. I’m so disappointed that he didn’t at least drive himself a little insane.” She pouted at me and I really wanted to punch her.

“I guess I could tell you.” She sneered. “You did somehow manage to take control of my waters. Who are you anyways?”

“Percy Jackson.” I growled.

The naiad who I now realized was Gorgyra laughed as if I had told a great joke. “Oh, no wonder the River was so eager to take your soul. It already knows you.”

“Are you going to tell me what happened to Nico or not?” I asked, not caring about her self-absorbed rambling.

“I told you he exhausted himself.” She said dismissively. “He’ll get over it. Now I have to find a way to tell him about the island.” Gorgyra huffed in frustration.

I realized that she was talking about Calypso’s island. “I’ll let him know. You can tell me.”

Gorgyra raised an eyebrow. “You’re the son of Poseidon.” She said gesturing towards my father, who had convinced Charon to come pick me and Nico up. “How do I know you aren’t his enemy and won’t withhold the information from him? I’m not meeting with him again.”

“I’m his boyfriend.” I said bluntly.

“Now I know your lying.” She said, but then she paused and laughed. “Oh no. He said he was dating Hades’ enemy. That is delicious. Okay demigod I will tell you how to best reach Ogygia. Calypso’s Island is not a location but a frame of mind. You can only reach the island by being heroic when you die. Though it may be possible that her magic will be more likely to sense you in the Sea of Monsters.”

Gorgyra smiled at me and jumped back into the Styx. I memorized her message and turned back to Nico.

Looking him over more carefully I could tell that he was taking one of his intense exhaustion induced naps. I wasn’t going to be waking him soon. I’d have to carry him back to Hades’ palace. At least he didn’t seem too injured. Just a cut on his eyebrow from passing out on his face.

I carefully scooped Nico up, cradling him in my arms and walked towards the shore of the Styx where Charon’s ferry would land.

The boat, more of a barge really, bumped gently against rocky bottom.

I had to give Nico to Charon temporarily so I could get on the barge. Charon had to lay him next to me to continue driving the ferry. So it was alright.

My father was watching me. I couldn’t quite decide what he was thinking. Was he disappointed in my behavior, surprised? Had I scared him by jumping into the Styx? Had he been as worried about Nico as I was?

“Perseus.” Poseidon said as we drew near the dock. “That was not a smart thing to do.”

I had at least worried him then. “I had to get to Nico.” I said with a note of finality in my voice. I wasn’t going to let Poseidon make me feel bad for how I reacted. Nico and I had each other’s backs and I wasn’t losing him.

That point was all the more poignant for me right now in the land of the dead. I wondered if Annabeth was still in Elysium or if she had moved on to her next life. Part of me wanted to go check, but that would definitely piss Hades off.

Nico distracted me from my thoughts by groaning in his sleep. I leaned forward to check on him as the barge bumped gently against the dock.

Mrs. Dodds was waiting for us. Big ugly wings spread out above us as she hovered above the shore. She was hissing and snarling at me. “They said no side trips, Honey.”

“Alecto.” My father said calmly. “It’s good to see you again. You must excuse my son’s behavior. He had to rescue Hades’ son from Gorgyra, apparently.”

“He was in the Styx?” Mrs. Dodds demanded, “He has dared to swim in the Styx twice for invincibility?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I snapped. I probably shouldn’t have goaded her. But Alecto and I didn’t like each other very well.

“Percy.” My father reprimanded. “No Alecto, he managed to refrain from swimming the Styx. However, I think Nico may need some medical attention. If we could continue to the palace, please?”

Mrs. Dodds looked us all over critically. Finally she conceded. “Very well. Lord Hades will most likely make an exception for rescuing his son. You can follow me.”

We followed Mrs. Dodds up a path that bypassed the security mess that was intended for the newly deceased. “Do you happen to know what Nico was doing with Gorgyra?” she asked as we walked.

Poseidon gestured for me to explain. I didn’t have much to say. I certainly wasn’t sharing the information about the Sea of Monsters with my old pre-algebra teacher.

“Gorgyra said something about cleaning the Styx.” I said.

“He cleansed the Styx?” Mrs. Dodds demanded. When I nodded she said, “Then we must get to Hades at once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! A dramatic cliff hanger! ...But are y'all really surprised?


	7. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay matey, there be smutty content here.
> 
> 2019: Ay matey, the depth of the smutty content here has been overstated.

## Chapter 7: Nico

I woke up in my bedroom in the Underworld. A warm weight was wrapped around my waist and pressed up against my back. I knew it was Percy by the way he breathed softly against my neck. I wondered when he had gotten here. I wanted to go back to sleep warm and safe in Percy’s arms. I couldn’t yet though.

Hades was pacing the length of my bed. I know I should have let him know I was awake. But he was talking about me to someone I couldn’t see. I couldn’t resist listening in.

“I don’t know which possibility is worse,” My dad said, stopping to run his hands over his face as if he were stressed out. “the idea that Nico nearly killed himself trying to prove his worth so that I would listen to him, or that he didn’t care what I thought at all and only did it for a bit of information. I wasn’t even angry. I just wanted him elsewhere while we made our deal.”

Whoever he was talking to made a noise like they wanted to try to comfort him, but Hades kept on.

“I’m such a fucking useless father.” Hades sat heavily on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on my knee. “His mother would be very angry with me. I should have discussed it with him instead of sending him to the Fields of Punishment. Now he’s probably going to wake up and never speak with me again.”

Whoever my dad was talking to wisely didn’t say anything about what Hades was saying. They waited for him to ask for their input. I nearly gave myself away when my father did ask.

“Your son likes you Poseidon.” Hades said morosely. “What should I do?”

“I’m not sure I’m the best one to go to for advice brother.” Poseidon said softly. “Percy and I get along, sure. In a distant way, where Percy doesn’t really care what I think and I place more responsibility on his shoulders than I have any right too.”

I snorted at that. The two gods fell silent. Damn it.

I sat up slowly. I was careful to not wake Percy who stubbornly refused to move his arm from around my waist.

“I’m sorry Lord Poseidon.” I said softly again to not wake Percy. “Laughing was rude, it’s just very true. Sometimes you do expect too much from Percy.”

Then I turned my head to look at my Father. Hades hadn’t removed his hand from my leg. His face was a mix of fear, anger, sadness, and the tiniest bit of hope that maybe everything would be alright.

“I think I’ll wait for you in the library, Hades.” Poseidon said. My dad nodded and my uncle moved to leave

Before he left he rested his hand on Percy’s forehead as if to soothe him. The touch was familiar, as if Poseidon had done it a million times before, but also hesitant like he hadn’t done it in a very long time. Percy instantly relaxed even further into sleep.

“I don’t hate you, Dad.” I informed Hades slowly once Poseidon was gone. “I just know that I can’t be whatever it is you’re trying to make me into. So, I’m trying my hardest to be my best self. But it still hurts when that’s not enough for you. And it pisses me off when you try to force me to be what you want me to be. Because that’s not me and you don’t listen and that makes it feel like you don’t care.”

I fell silent. It wasn’t like anything I was saying would change how Hades treated me. Sometimes I wondered why I stuck around. But then I remembered that Hades was really the only family I had besides Hazel.

As if sensing my darkening thoughts Percy stirred restlessly in his sleep. I reached out to try and soothe him like Poseidon had. It didn’t work like I had planned. Percy didn’t still until he was latched on to my arm like it was a teddy bear. I tried to pull away but Percy wouldn’t let me go.

Hades snorted with laughter at the scene we made. My head snapped up to stare at my father in shock.

The Lord of the Dead’s eyes crinkled with the barest hints of a smile. “That boy really does like you, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah.” I said cautiously, but my tone softened anyways. “And I really like him.”

Hades sighed. “Nico, I know I can be demanding but, more than my expectations of you I need us to be able to work together. Is there any way we can fix our issues?”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“I need an heir Nico, someone with the authority to make decisions on my behalf down here. You probably already know that, though.”

Hades was right, I did. I nodded to let him know his suspicions were correct.

“So, is there anything that can be done?” Hades prodded.

“I need you to let me do things my way.” I said. “And if you don’t like something, you have to talk about it with me. Not just closet me off in the Fields of Punishment until the problem goes away.”

I looked down at Percy and added, “My relationship with Percy is non-negotiable.”

“I can see that.” My father said seriously. “And I think you’re right, we’ll have to start talking more. There’s a lot of people I need to do better talking with.”

Hades looked to the door of my room, “My brothers included. Nico, you did well today. The Styx hasn’t been purified in centuries. Thank you. Get some rest. I know you’re well cared for.”

With a nod of his head my Dad went to go talk with Poseidon. I snuggled down next to Percy and drifted back to sleep.

I dreamt that I was hitting on Percy in the middle of a speakeasy. I was whispering dirty Italian phrases in his ear with my hand tracing the outline of his hip, fingers brushing teasingly under his waist band.

Percy was trying and failing to keep an air of disinterest about him. His face was blank but he was biting his lip to keep any sound from escaping and gripping my hip and wrist so tightly I couldn’t pull away if I wanted to. The act drew me to him even more.

I woke because Percy was curled around me and groaning in my ear. His hips thrust against my hand which was - fucking hell, my hand was not where it was supposed to be.

I was pulling away from Percy and about roll out of bed to go live the rest of my life as a farmer in Romania before I even had time to think. Percy’s eyes flew open and his hand flew out to grab my wrist, trapping it between us.

I felt my cheeks flare with heat. I had no idea what Percy was going to do or say about the fact that I apparently had a tendency to initiate sex in my sleep.

“Well.” Percy finally said huskily. His pupils were already blown wide. “That was a new way to wake up.”

I blushed again and Percy pulled me closer. My wrist was still caught between us. Percy nuzzled against my jawline. “It was nice.” He rumbles against my skin.

“I.” I hesitated. Was he just saying that to be nice? From my end it was pretty mortifying.

“And hot.” Percy continued persuasively, tilting his head to lay searing kisses down my neck. “Did I mention that it was hot.”

“No.” I stammered, having a hard time remembering why I was embarrassed in the first place with Percy’s mouth doing things to me as he mouthed at the sensitive skin beneath my ear.

“Very hot.” Percy breathed fervently against my skin. A shiver ran down my spine at the sensation.

I hummed in agreement and wrapped my arms around Percy’s shoulders to kiss him. I needed to do something to remove the remnants of my embarrassment. Lip locked, our hands wandered. Percy was very muscular and I was so lucky that it was all mine. I don’t think I could ever get tired of touching him.

I was very unhappy to find clothes blocking my way to touching bare skin. I groaned my displeasure.

Percy laughed happily and pushed himself up to his knees to pull his t-shirt over his head. I followed him eagerly. A second later I leaned in and had my lips pressed against his collar bone. There was just something about worrying the skin there raw with my lips, teeth and tongue that I found intoxicating. It probably had everything to do with the way it drove Percy wild.

From there it was a heady rush of kissing and hands seeking the best possible contact. I’d never imagined that I’d actually get to have this with Percy and that fact made this a hundered times better.

When we were spent I moved us over to our sides so we were facing each other, wrapped my arms around Percy and held him tight as we both recovered. It was suddenly hitting me pretty heavily that I could have died earlier today.

As if mirroring my thoughts Percy’s arms tightened around me. He was holding me just as tight as I had been holding him. As if he were afraid I’d fade away from him.

“I could have lost you today.” Percy whispered into my darkened room. “I thought I had lost you today.”

I curled into Percy and held him close. “You didn’t.”

“I could have.” Percy insisted. He moved away so he could get a good look at me. “It could happen again.”

I knew Percy was talking about nearly loosing me like he lost Annabeth. I kissed his forehead reverently. “It won’t.”

Percy shook his head emphatically. Making his hair fly all over the place and stick up at crazy angles. “You can’t promise that, Nico.”

I pulled Percy towards me so our foreheads were touching. “Can you promise that I won’t lose you in some way?” I asked.

Percy thought about it. “Well.” He tried to stall.

I tugged at his hair affectionately. “You can’t promise, just like I can’t. But we can try to be there for each other as best we can. Okay?”

Percy nodded, sighed and pulled us on our sides so we curled around each other. “Just let me know if you can? Next time you do something dangerous like that?”

“Of course.” I agree easily. It doesn’t often occur to me to tell people when I go on quest, no one used to want to know. But, then, I would want to know if Percy was on quest, so I could see where he would feel the same way.

I pulled the blankets over us so we wouldn’t get cold. I don’t know how long we stayed like that. Eventually Percy and I both started getting restless.

“We should probably go check on our Fathers.” Percy suggested reluctantly. “Make sure they aren’t trying to start another war.”

“Yeah.” I agreed. Deciding to get this getting up nonsense over with I rolled onto my back and threw the covers aside. When cold air washed over my skin I quickly pulled them back in a fit of modesty. I had somehow managed to forget that I was naked. My cheeks flared with heat.

Apparently being completely naked didn’t bother Percy one little bit. He rolled on top of my legs, folding the covers over in the process. Naked as the day he was born he rested his chin on my torso so he could look up at me. His arms wrapped loosely around my hips.

“Unless you have any better ideas.” Percy said coyly. With where Percy had placed himself, it wasn’t difficult to come up with some ideas. I felt my cheeks flare even hotter.

Percy chuckled. “You’re cute when you blush.”

I glared at him, but I knew there wasn’t any real heat in it. Percy just barked a short laugh and surged upwards to kiss me.

We didn’t have much time to get into it though. There was a terrible crash that came from the general direction of my father’s throne room. Another crash followed immediately after.

Percy and I pulled apart quickly and dove for our clothes. We had to go see what our Fathers were doing. I really hoped it wasn’t another war.


	8. Nico

## Chapter 8: Nico

Percy and I skidded into Hades throne room to find our fathers dressed in exercise gear playing table tennis. Except they were standing at their full godly height. The table was huge, they were using actual tennis rackets for paddles. Like Cerberus’ chew toy the ball was specially made by Hephaestus to be durable. It was a good thing too because they kept accidentally hitting it against the walls at super speeds, making the terrible crashing noise that interrupted Percy and I.

Just then Hades aimed a hit with the ball at Poseidon’s head. Poseidon pointed the racket at it and it exploded into a million sea shells that flew toward Hades. With a wave of Hades’ hand they turned into dust. It must have been some kind of an inside joke because the brothers dissolved into hysterical laughter.

Next to me Percy froze. His jaw went slack. “Di Immortales.” Percy muttered, sounding a lot like Chiron. I made a note to tease him about it later. “Nico, I think I’m hallucinating.”

“No.” I reassured him. “It’s actually happening.”

My speaking got the gods attention. Hades actually had to wipe tears from his eyes. What the fuck?

“Boys.” Poseidon said, being the first to sober. That’s right, the god of the sea was able to control himself before the Lord of the Dead. “Can we help you?”

I couldn’t think of anything to say and looked to Percy helplessly. I was still a little intimidated by Poseidon.

“Uh.” Percy said slowly. “We, uh, heard the tennis game, and weren’t sure what it was. So, we thought we should investigate.”

I nodded furiously in agreement.

“We were just taking a break from discussing the truce.” My dad said smoothly. 

“Oh.” I said a little fuzzily. In my defense, I was still recovering from the shock of finding Hades and Poseidon getting along.

There was an awkward silence. Then Poseidon looked to Hades. “I suppose we should tell them, before we get back to work.”

My father nodded in agreement. 

“Tell us what?” Percy asked with a little trepidation. 

Hades waved his hand and a small round metal garden table appeared with four black iron chairs surrounding it. It wasn’t the most comfortable place to sit. But it would do. The two gods shrank to mortal size and sat down gesturing for us to join them. Since this was the Underworld and Percy and I were at least technically mortal no food was provided.

There was a silence as Percy and I waited for our fathers to tell us whatever it was. They seemed hesitant which didn’t make me very hopeful. 

“Chiron called, boys.” My father said, sounding like he was trying to be gentle. Which surprised me. The Lord of the Dead was many things, but gentle was not one of them.

Percy raised an impetuous eyebrow. “And?”

I nudged him and shot him a dark look. I tried to remind him with the one glance that everyone at the table was going to have to work on the bad blood between the big three. Being rude to Hades wasn’t going to endear himself to my father any further.

Percy seemed to get the message. “I mean, what did Chiron have to say Lord Hades?”

Poseidon smirked almost proudly at his son trying and failing to be polite. My father must have been in an oddly good mood. Instead of getting angry he rolled his eyes, looked at his brother like ‘you should do something about your kid before he gets himself killed’ and said, “You’re both needed back at camp.”

We both sat up straighter at that. Percy reached out for my hand, like he expected it to be bad news. 

I cleared my throat and asked, “Can you please tell us why?”

“There’s a quest.” Poseidon said. Hades coughed pointedly and Poseidon smiled apologetically, if a little tightly before clarifying. “Two actually. You already know about the one Nico will be leaving for. There’s now a quest for Percy as well.”

I started to ask what it was but Hades cut across me. “You can both get the details from Chiron. I suggest you gather whatever belongings you will need. Alecto will escort you into Manhattan.”

It didn’t take us long to pack. I had had a bag waiting in my cabin, ready to go for weeks now. So I didn’t need to grab anything other than my coat. Percy hadn’t unpacked his back pack. So everything he had brought with him was still in there. We grabbed his bag and my aviator jacket and went to find Alecto.

The walk out of the Underworld could only be described as really fucking awkward. Percy and Alecto obviously still hated each other. It made things weird.

Any time Percy did something to annoy Alecto, like breathe loudly, she would glare at him. Percy would roll his eyes. Alecto would growl low in her throat in warning. And Percy would look at me like, can you believe her? I would end the cycle by sighing heavily at having to deal with these idiots.

After about the fifth round of this Percy looked away guiltily. I think he realized they were annoying me. Unlike Alecto, he cared. 

A few moments later he cleared his throat hesitantly. Alecto growled. I tried not to sigh as I prepared for Percy to say something incredibly stupid. Whatever it was, it’d be well meaning, but stupid.

“Mrs. Dodds?” Percy said. The Fury glared at him, but her head tilted to indicate she was listening. 

“I was just wondering, if you could,” Percy trailed off and then blurted. “I was wondering if you could explain the Pythagorean theorem to me. I know it’s not algebra, but you were my math teacher and I just don’t get it.”

Alecto stopped her slow hovering around us and landed right in front of Percy. Her face looked like thunder and a promise of death. “All I know, Honey,” The lead Fury rasped threateningly, “is that Pythagoras was delicious.”

Percy gulped nervously. I couldn’t help it. I knew Alecto was joking in her own very bizarre, gruesome way and the expression on Percy’s face was something between terrified and disgusted. I laughed, really hard.

Percy’s eyes widened comically and I laughed harder. I really couldn’t stop. Perhaps cleansing the Styx had actually taken some of my mind. 

“Nico.” Percy whined. It wasn’t the sexy whine that escaped from deep inside when I was doing my best to drive him mad with my mouth and hands. It was a whiny whine, confused and worried.

When I managed to pull myself together Percy and Alecto were both staring at me askance. I pulled my face straight and brushed past them, careful to allow my knuckles to caress the back of Percy’s hand.

Once I was in front I started leading our small band out of the Underworld. I looked over my shoulder to see Alecto and Percy standing there like I’d left them. I sighed and jerked my head towards The Gate of Ivory. “The way out is this way.”

A few moments later I heard Percy trying to catch up with me. “So, do you think you’re ready for the Calypso quest?” 

I shrugged. Above me Alecto’s wings whooshed. She had apparently decided to guard us from above. That was really just as well. I didn’t really think I could take anymore of her and Percy’s antics.

“As ready as you can be, I guess.” I said when it became clear Percy wanted an answer. “At least I know how to get to Calypso’s Island now. What do you think Chiron wants you to do?” 

Percy didn’t press the issue. I guess he understood not wanting to really think about a major quest until you were on it. That seemed to be his go to way for handling one, at least. He shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll find out when I get there.”

I hummed in understanding and said, “Maybe he wants you to spy on one of the minor gods?”

Percy snorted and said, “It’s probably something a lot simpler, like killing a nest of monsters holed up in Detroit.”

“Maybe he wants you to challenge Hercules, I heard he went over.”

“More like go make sure Eurytion is still on our side.”

I rolled my eyes. Percy still didn’t realize how important he was. He was all set up to become a god, but he still didn’t get it. I let it drop for now though and said, “If you get to see Eurytion without me I’m going to be jealous.”

At the time I had resented him, but Eurytion was one of the few people who had truly been on my team when Bianca died. The fact that he had done it out of kindness just made him someone important to me.

We spent the rest of the walk out of the Underworld talking about the Triple G Ranch. By the time we’d made it into Central Park we’d resolved to visit Eurytion when our quests were over. Not to make sure Eurytion was on our side, we would assume he was until proven otherwise. We just figured it would be good for us.

The conversation stopped rather abruptly when we left Alecto at the ivory gates only to find ourselves surrounded by three chimeras in Central Park. The beasts they were made up of varied. One was a walrus-tiger mix. It had the weight, color and tusks of a walrus but the sleek body of a huge tiger. The second looked to be half alligator half rhinoceros, and the third was clearly half bear.

Their collars had big obnoxious pink and gold bows. Tags hung off the collars reading, ‘Courtesy of the Goddess Echidna’. With the way the beasts were growling, well I don’t think being prettified had left them very happy. 

“Well, shit.” I said passively, staring into the maw of the snarling bear creature.

As if that had been a command the chimeras attacked. In a blink of the eye I had my sword swinging into the bear thing’s neck. Unfortunately its tail, which I now recognized as a king cobra came around to snap at my throat. I aborted the attack to take a step back. Hopefully if I let the chimera come to me it would let its guard down.

Behind me Percy was fighting off the other two creatures. I could feel the wind of one of his hurricanes tearing at my back. Percy was careful to keep its disastrous effects out of my way. 

The bear chimera chose that moment to lunge at me. I dodged to the side and swiped my sword at its hind leg, making it roar. A quick glance at Percy told me we both needed help. As the bear bore down on me again, Percy was charged by the rhino chimera from behind. 

I called forth a skeleton soldier to block off the charge while Percy got a lethal blow in on the tiger-narwhal. Just as the bear was about to reach me a jet of water sprayed from the ground as if it came from a firefighter’s hose. It caused the chimera to lose its balance. I jumped on its back the second it went down and chopped its head off. When the cloud of monster dust settled I saw Percy hunched over catching his breath. The monsters were gone.

The skeleton soldier was standing behind him awkwardly. I dismissed it with a nod of my head. “Are you alright?” I asked my boyfriend. 

Percy looked up at me and grinned crazily, still riding his battle high. “Yeah, you?”

“I’m fine.” I replied with an equally crazy smile.

Percy pocketed Riptide and looked around. “That was way too easy.”

“Yeah.” I agreed. “Do you think there will be more?”

“Probably.” Percy intoned.

“Then we should probably get out of here.”

“Yeah,” Percy said brushing some monster dust out of his hair.

We started to walk out of the park, when I saw a glimmer in the air, the tell-tale sign of a god appearing. My gut told me I shouldn’t wait to find out who it was.

“Like right now.” I added. I grabbed Percy and pulled him into the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what could the quests be!?!  
Don't forget that I'm over on tumblr at awanderingmuse-assemble and more than  
happy to talk about pjo!
> 
> 2019: Still on Tumblr. I look dead because I never hit reblog but I lurk and love to chat!


	9. Percy

## Chapter 9: Percy

When we got into camp Nico and I went straight to the Big House. We had both been in camp long enough that we knew that if anything important was going on it would be headquarters for operations. 

There were two separate quest groups gathering in the game room. The group that would be going into the Sea of Monsters had their bags piled into a corner. I saw that Nico’s quest back pack was already next to Hazel’s.

That half of the Seven plus Grover and Thalia were in a tight huddle around Leo watching him draw something out for them. Nico squeezed my hand reassuringly before going to join his group. I wasn’t quite sure which one of us he was trying to encourage, but it helped.

I went over to the other group that was tightly knotted around a map of Berkley California. Several campers were pouring over the maps discussing the best attack plan. From a glance I could tell I was going on demigod retrieval.

“So, what’s the deal?” I asked. Demigod retrievals were fairly common now. I sometimes went on the quests just to get out, but I didn’t see why I was needed for it. And the message relayed to Nico and I by our Fathers gave me the impression that I was very muchly needed for this quest.

“Demigod retrieval.” Pollux said. “We’re going to go over it as soon as the Romans who are coming with us show up.”

That surprised me. The Romans didn’t retrieve demigods. They expected them to come to them. If you didn’t make it? Well, it was an unfortunate loss, but The Legion probably wasn’t the right place for you anyway. I know. Harsh, right? 

“Why?” I asked just as Frank and Dakota walked in. Frank took a moment to go check on Hazel and kiss her cheek before coming over to us. Dakota respectfully waited for him before approaching the group.

“What’s the plan of attack guys?” Frank asked while returning my fist bump.

“But first, what’s the problem that makes this quest so special?” I interjected. “Because the Romans don’t do demigod retrieval, ever. Also, I was sort of on a quest for Poseidon. For me to be pulled from something like that, this has to be a big deal.”

I didn’t like the response I got. The campers that were already in the know instantly looked over at Pollux like ‘well you tell him’. Pollux didn’t answer my question. Instead he yelled, “Leo, stop hovering and come take over this quest again.”

“Just laying down ideas!” Leo yelled back. He started to return to some blue prints he was explaining, but Hazel snatched them from him and grabbed Leo’s shoulders to bodily steer the son of Hephaestus towards our group. Leo was listing off ideas and things the group should try the whole way over.

“Here you go.” She said when they reached us. “One fire user for the retrieval group.”

“Oh, and don’t forget what Nico just said about the Island being a frame of mind!” Leo yelled after her as Hazel turned on heel to return to the Calypso quest group.

Hazel threw her hands up exasperatedly but continued walking to the group. From across the room I saw Jason shaking his head. “Leo, stop being a mother hen, we’ve got this!” he yelled to his best friend before turning back to the Argo II crew to make a few suggestions about what they should be doing.

“Okay, so what are we doing?” I asked Leo who was watching the other group wistfully.

Leo looked at me distractedly, until he realized I expected a serious well thought-out answer telling me what was going on. I hadn’t made praetor by being a completely awful leader.

“Oh, demigod retrieval.” He said distractedly.

“We gathered as much, man.” Dakota said, carefully standing in Leo’s line of sight so he couldn’t be distracted by the other quest group. “But we need details. Start at the beginning. Who are we retrieving?”

Leo finally focused on Dakota. “It’s five demigods, at least one daughter of Bacchus. We’re not sure of the other parents, but Apollo, Hephaestus, and Hermes are all likely.”

“Okay, that’s a lot of demigods in one place, but why is it so serious that we need our heavy hitters.” Pollux asked gesturing to Frank, Leo and myself. “And why are the Romans here anyways?”

“It’s a rescue mission for us.” Frank said. “One of the demigods made it to New Rome but she was grabbed by Hercules before she made it completely across the border.”

“Then the gods gave us a rescue and retrieval mission for four demigods being held by some of the minor gods.” Leo continued. “I called Frank about it since the demigods are being held in Berkley. I wanted to see if we could pass through New Rome and maybe use it as a base of operations and extraction point. Anyway, we talked and managed to connect the two incidents.”

“Okay.” I said. “That makes sense. Where exactly in Berkley?”

“Well that’s the million dollar question, isn’t it?” Leo said.

“Reyna’s Iris messaging the Athena cabin right now.” Frank said. “She’ll have a search plan for us once we reach Camp Jupiter.”

“It’s really just a basic grab and run though.” Leo threw in. “If we have to Percy has a chance at really taking on the minor gods, but I’d prefer it didn’t come to that.”

“Yeah, let’s not let it come to that.” I said, unsure if I had any more weight with gods in a fight then I used too. I’d rather get someone to tell me what the new rules even were before I started really testing boundaries.

“So is that the debrief?” Frank asked. “Because if it is we should head out.”

The rest of the quest group agreed. Before we left, Frank and I headed over to the Argo II crew to say bye to Hazel and Nico

I pulled Nico to me and kissed him on the nose, hyper aware of the other campers watching us. “Stay safe for me. Please, Nico.” I murmured before pulling away.

Nico chuckled and leaned up to kiss me softly on the lips. When he pulled away he said, “For luck, cuore mio.”

At my confused look Nico huffed a laugh against my lips and translated, “My heart”.

I knew I was smiling like an idiot at the endearment. I couldn't bring myself to care.

Walking away from Nico required a gargantuan internal effort. I did not want to leave him to handle this quest on his own. I just had a really bad feeling about it. Somehow I did it anyway and headed towards New Rome with the rest of the group.

New Rome had the organized busyness that I knew to associate with major happenings. We got our info in short order and finished preparing to head out. 

It turned out the demigods were being kept in Sather Tower, a bell tower at the University of California that was literally across the street from Camp Jupiter. Or at least that’s what Reyna told us the moment we got into Camp.

The story was that the group of five demigods had been tricked into working with Hercules and a handful of other minor gods. They were already in too deep when they realized they were on the wrong side of the war from their godly parents. 

They rebelled anyway and ran. At that point the minor gods decided to hold them hostage and use them as bait for, well I guess that would be us, the rescue group. 

The young five year old daughter of Apollo who had told this story to Reyna, and her sister managed to escape with the help of the four other demigods. Of course we knew that hadn’t gone as planned and now the older sister was back to being held hostage. 

So either the new kids were bait for a basic trap, in which case we would end up fighting a handful of minor gods and probably some monsters to save the five demigods. Or this was an elaborate trap and we would wind up fighting monsters, minor gods, and five very sneaky demigods to save ourselves.

Either way, even though I really didn’t want to, I was going to be heavily relied upon to deal with the minor gods. Sometimes being a super powerful almost-god-demigod sucked. 

Sather Tower isn’t hard to miss. For one thing, it is two hundred feet tall and very old looking. For another we got to the campus around noon, so it’s twelve bells were chiming loudly.

I wondered how Hercules was managing to hold five demigods at the top of a popular tourist spot. Like even through The Mist, the mortals should notice an older guy holding five younger kids someplace against their will. It wasn’t long before I found out.

“Sorry.” The police man at the door said calmly, if a little distantly. Kind of like the zombie people that had been aboard the Princess Andromeda actually. “The tower is closed today.”

“But it’s during hours.” Dakota protested loudly trying to snap the guy out of it.

“The tower is closed today.” The officer said again.

“Dakota, drop it man.” Leo said mischievously. “He just doesn’t know who we are, that’s all. We’re his great-asses VIP guests. Aren’t we?”

I wanted to stop Leo right there. That was not going to help fighting Hercules go well. However, I figured the damage was already done. So I joined in the fun. “Yeah, we’re here to advise him on a matter of great importance. One we obviously know so much more than him about.”

The guard said, “The tower is closed today.”

The doors to the tower opened. The goddess that was revealed to us wasn’t Hercules. She was way too cute, and honestly a lot scarier.

Frank and Dakota both deflated when they recognized her. Not that I blamed them. Seeing this particular goddess turn against them would be a major blow to Camp Jupiter’s morale.

All I could think was, it figured. And whoa she’s way hotter than I expected. But mainly, it figured that Hercules would be friends with Aerte or Virtus depending on how Greek or Roman she was feeling that day. 

The goddess of the virtue of manliness appeared to be feeling particularly Roman today. She was in baggy khaki cargo pants, with a tight black ribbed tank top. Her long, dark, curly hair was held in a long tight braid. Virtus leaned lazily on her iconic spear, letting us know that she didn’t view us as a threat.

“You shouldn’t have said that.” The goddess said. “It would have been sufficient to say you were here to see Hercules. Now you’ve made him mad.” 

“You shouldn’t have taken my half-sister hostage.” Pollux retorted boldly.

Virtus glared at Pollux like he was a particularly annoying flea. “She and her friends should not have betrayed us. But that is not why we had you come to us.” Virtus turned to me, “Come Percy Jackson, a rare opportunity awaits you. Hercules has a proposition for you.”

I wanted to tell Virtus to tell Hercules exactly where he could shove his proposition, but this way we would probably be taken to the demigods we were supposed to be saving. So instead I said, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Virtus nodded and led us into Sather Tower. The elevator ride up to the top was awkward. Frank and Dakota both kept sneaking glances at Virtus. I hoped this wouldn’t affect their ability to fight. I wanted to tell them that Virtus defecting just showed that every Roman had more virtue than the goddess who was supposed to represent it did. But I couldn’t with said goddess standing right next to me.

About five minutes into my very one sided conversation with him I realized that Jason was right. Hercules was a very very bitter god. Adding that to what he did to Zoe didn’t give me a high opinion of him at all. I kinda wished I could punch him now. 

“It’s just like the gods to scorn me once again.” Hercules ranted to me. He seemed to have a major issues with the not quite a god thing I had going and he was more than happy to let me know all about it. “They think it is wise giving my fame, some of my power to an upstart like you. Well I’ve had enough. In the end they will bow to those they’ve used. So, I have a proposition, Percy Jackson. The gods have used you. You have as much reason to turn against them as I. Work for me and I won’t get you started early on the, shall we call it a transition process. I know you do not actually want godhood.”

Yeah, Buddy I’m pretty sure everyone in the pantheon knew that.

“Counter offer.” Frank said brashly. “Give us the kids.”

“That is no offer.” Virtus said from her corner of the room, where she was guarding the five bound children. She was clearly confused.

“No.” Leo said casually, as his hands glowed red with flame. “It’s a threat.”

I was kind of impressed with his recklessness and also very aware that if he had to burn this place down, we would not only be in trouble. We would be putting Leo’s heart back together for weeks. He did not handle things like that well at all.

Before anyone had time to do anything else I charged at Hercules, taking him by surprise. But I didn’t just use physical force. I also pulled on all the water coming into the building through the plumbing, trashing yet another monument. I threw the water at Hercules along with myself. 

Combined it gave me enough force to toss both me and Hercules off the bell tower. I called a hurricane to catch my fall. Wind is cool like that. Hercules didn’t have that. Unfortunately when I dropped to the ground I could see that fall hadn’t affected him at all.

I dumped a wall of water on him from various sprinklers and fountains across campus. Which only served to anger him further.

“Is that all you have, baby godling! The god of Strength yelled while pulling a young tree out of the ground to wield as a baseball bat. Poor tree.

I uncapped Riptide, completely ready to run Hercules through with the sword that was once his. I didn’t get a chance.

He kept repeatedly swinging at my head with the tree, but not just randomly. He swung in a complex set of graceful arcs that made it hard to keep track of where it actually was. It was all I could do to keep away. I tried flooding the area we fought in.

From the corner of my eye I saw Pollux and Dakota leading the five demigods out of Sather Tower. Smoke billowed out of the tower itself. I had a feeling Frank and Leo’s fight was not going well. I had to beat Hercules so I could get to them. From the tower one or both of my friends screamed in agony.

In a moment of desperation I pulled on every ounce of energy I had. Gods don’t have much liquid in their bodies but I set what Hercules did have to a rolling boil. As I boiled Hercules alive, I made the earth shake, making it difficult for the howling god to keep his balance. I had to forcefully still the earth that wasn’t in the quad though. I didn’t want to hurt anybody after all. It took more energy than I expected.

With a forceful push of my personal hurricane he was shoved to the ground.

I called spikes of ice from the trembling ground and wrapped them around Hercules’ limbs. He broke through them easily. But between new ice containing him repeatedly and everything else I managed to keep him down long enough to hamstring him.

But he didn’t disappear like normally happened when a hero wounded a god. Instead he broke free and chucked a huge boulder that was next to him at me. I barely managed to catch it with an icy hand that exploded from the still trembling section of ground.

The wind forcefully knocked him down once more, this time on his hands and knees. I tried to hurl the boulder back at him, but that’s not what happened. Instead the boulder fell useless to the ground while the hurricane grew larger and larger until it was completely out of my control. Along with that came a headache that felt like my brain was trying to outgrow my skull. I fell to the ground with my skin feeling like it was burning in the most painful way. The hurricane continued to grow and I couldn’t move.

Hercules came to stand over me and I knew I was going to die. Instead the son of Zeus looked down at me and said, “I think that will do it. Virtus we’re done here.” before flashing out. Feeling the godly aura made my skin burn worse. I screamed and a water main burst while the hurricane died as quickly as it started. Then I thankfully passed out.


	10. Percy

## Chapter 10: Percy

I woke up to a soft damp cool cloth gently mopping my feverish brow. Whoever was doing it was also talking to me. It sounded a lot like Reyna. But I had no idea why she would be doing something like that for me.

I mean we were sort of friends now. We weren’t that close though. Nico was definitely her favorite.

“I do not know what you were thinking separating from your group like that.” The praetor informed me with annoyance. “It was a foolhardy graceus thing to do.”

I groaned and tried to sit up so I could defend myself properly. But the daughter of Bellona easily kept me down with one hand. Why was I suddenly so weak?

Just then there was the very familiar sound of water exploding from a pipe. Still holding me down, Reyna called out to someone I couldn’t see. “I said to shut off all the water to the building!”

I must have been in a multiple story building because there were startled screams of protest, and barked orders the floor below. Then the sound of running feet as someone came to answer Reyna’s call. You didn’t ignore a praetors command around here. If here was New Rome as I suspected.

“We’re sorry Reyna.” a young girl from Third Cohort said breathlessly once she reached the top of the stairs. “We thought turning off the water to the top floor of the barracks would be enough.”

If I’d thought that would have been enough I’d have told you so.” Reyna snapped. “Make sure Daniel knows that. And get a crew working on clean up.”

Then Reyna turned back to me. “Are you able to go on a twenty minute walk yet?”

“Huh?” I said confused and shivering, but that was probably just the fever. And what kind of lame wound left you with a fever but no pain? More importantly how was I injured in the first place?

I still hadn’t caught up with what had happened between collapsing and where I currently was. That’s when I remembered Frank and Leo.

“The quest!” I exclaimed trying to get up again. This time I had enough strength to sit even though Reyna half-heartedly tried to push me down. Adrenaline is a wonderful thing.

“What happened?” I asked as a pipe in the basement of what I assumed was Third Cohorts barracks rumbled weakly.

Reyna turned her head towards the door and yelled. “Shut it all the way off! Whoever fails to get it done is cleaning New Rome with a toothpick!”

“Reyna.” I said urgently, “Is everyone all right? And what’s up with your plumbing?”

Reyna sighed like I was giving her a particularly painful headache.

“Frank and Leo are fine. Leo is Iris messaging Chiron about how the quest went. Frank is telling Hazel what happened so she can tell Nico. They’re hoping he won’t abandon the quest to come check on you if it comes from her. You are very unwell.”

“I feel fine. A bit feverish, but fine!” I protested.

Reyna glared at me and I stopped talking. “Percy, they brought you back half-conscious with a hundred and three degree fever, mumbling incoherently about how your brain was going to explode from your skull and your skin was burning off. How is that by the way?”

I carefully took stock of my body. Something I’d done a million times before. “Maybe a little itchy?”

Reyna barked a laugh. “I guess we’ll consider that improvement.”

There was an awkward silence. I had the feeling Reyna wanted to try to get me back to Camp Half-blood so I was Chiron’s problem, but also didn’t want to push me past my limits.

“So, what’s wrong with the plumbing?” I asked awkwardly. “Maybe you can have Leo look at it?”

Reyna shook her head at me. “Leo cannot fix it.”

“Has he tried?” I retorted.

That made Reyna roll her eyes heavenward like she was pleading with the gods to help her. “He does not need too. It is not a mechanical issue.”

“How do you know he doesn’t need to if he hasn’t checked it out?” I demanded. I didn’t know why I was Reyna’s personal problem, but I was obviously ruining her day. I wanted to repay her by helping with something.

I could tell by the look Reyna gave me that I’d annoyed her. “You’re lucky it is impolite to challenge the sick to a duel, Percy.” Reyna informed me coolly. “We know it’s not mechanical because the water was working fine until Leo and Frank brought you back. Then the pipes started exploding.”

I knew I was looking at Reyna like she had gone a little weird. I would know if I was using my powers. “That’s impossible.” I said shaking my head for emphasis. “It’s just a coincidence.”

I could tell Reyna wanted to argue. She was convinced she was right. I expected her to argue. Instead she said, “Do a test for me and I will believe you.”

“Okay.” I said, ready for her to ask for me to make a hurricane on the Fields of Mars or something.

Reyna grabbed a cup that sloshed like it had water in it. “Summon this to you.”

Well that was anticlimactic. I rolled my eyes at such a simple request and gave a small mental tug on the contents of the glass. Nothing happened. I tried again harder. But after the tenth go I had to admit defeat.

“What the heck?” I asked, wondering what was wrong with me. Then the panic started to set in. Without my powers I couldn’t help to defend the camps nearly as well. “This can’t be happening. I’m a demigod.”

I bolted out of bed fully ready to run to Chiron. I had to figure out what Hercules had done to me and fix it.

Before I could get to the door Reyna was blocking my path. “Percy you need to calm down.”

“Reyna, move.” I pled still panicking. What was wrong with me?

“Sit down and talk to me like an adult, Jackson!” Reyna commanded sternly.

I sat down. Shocked by her tone of voice, I also fully let go of my powers. I had been subconsciously tugging on them hoping that something, anything, would happen. The second I did there was an explosion from the yard in front of the barracks. All the sprinklers came to life, blowing the sprinkler heads out of the ground.

“Whoa!” I said, jumping up and back from the window like separating myself from the geysers of water shooting into the air would separate me from my haywire power.

Reyna sighed and mumbled something like, “And there goes the sprinkler system.”

Okay, yeah, I definitely caused that. I sheepishly scuffed my foot against the floor. “Uh, sorry.”

Reyna sighed again. “I know you aren’t trying to do it, Percy. But could you try not to?”

“That may actually be what causes it.” I suggested.

“What do you mean?” Reyna asked curiously, not following my thought process.

“Well when I’m not thinking about it things start exploding. If I concentrate on my powers though, nothing happens. So maybe I have to concentrate now? Hercules said something about jump starting my powers, maybe that’s how it works for Gods?”

“That’s a possible theory.” Reyna said thoughtfully. “Okay, let’s test it.”

She held out the cup of water to me. “Try again”

I grimly gave a mental tug on the water in the cup. I had to concentrate really hard, but it worked. Almost. This time the water levitated out of its container for all of two seconds. Then it exploded into a shower of steam and ice crystals.

Reyna hissed, shielding her face with her forearm, and dropped the cup. When all the water was either evaporated or on the ground melting she shook her now slightly scorched and cut hand out. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. “I’m rejecting your idea. You need to talk to Chiron.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I sighed. I started looking around the room for my shoes so I could take that walk Reyna had mentioned. I found them underneath the bed I had been resting in.

“Percy’s leaving?” Someone in the doorway said. I looked up from grabbing my shoes to see Leila trying to not look hopeful.

“Don’t look so relived.” I tried to joke. It fell flat though.

“No!” Leila exclaimed, coming into the room and hesitantly clapping my shoulder. She was hesitant because it was a major breach in Roman propriety. While I technically wasn’t a praetor anymore, every other status I had accorded me at least the same level of respect. You don’t clap a praetor on the shoulder like they’re your old buddy.

“We love having you here, Percy.” Leila said earnestly. “It’s just you’re kind of being really destructive right now.”

I laughed bitterly and the pipes rumbled ominously. Leila and Reyna both flinched. Luckily nothing happened.

I felt bad for making Leila feel bad.

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” I said bravely. “I’m sure Chiron can figure it out. I’ll be back to beating everyone at war games in no time.”

“In your dreams, Percy.” Reyna scoffed.

I laughed for real at her tone. I had never been on the loosing team in war games.

As we were headed down the stairs of Third Cohort’s barracks Leo came running up them. We all collided on the second landing. Luckily nobody toppled over.

“Percy!” Leo exclaimed exuberantly. “Just the guy I needed to see. Chiron wants to talk to you as soon as you’re able to get back. I told him what happened and he seemed worried.”

“Yeah, I know.” I said. “That’s where I’m headed.” Leo didn’t question it. He just fell into step with us.

“You are feeling better though, right?” Leo asked, he tried to sound jovial but he just sounded worried. “You’re not going to like collapse and start moaning about your skin burning off or something? Right?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” I said. The mostly empty pipes rumbled. “Uh if my powers would stop going haywire.”

“You’re sure.” Leo asked, “No burning skin? No fever? You still look a little flushed.”

Who knew Leo could be such a mother hen? “I’m fine.” I confirmed.

It was Reyna’s turn to frown at what I was claiming. She reached out and pulled me around so that I was facing her before putting a hand to my forehead. With a tsk of her tongue she turned to Leo.

“He’s still feverish.” Reyna informed Leo. “Tell Chiron. It may help him figure out what is wrong with Percy.”

Leo nodded and walked with me back to camp. We didn’t talk much. I guess we both had other things on our minds. Worrying about the other quest, for one. And I was trying to not drown the tunnels with a tidal wave of ground water. Nothing happened our whole walk through the labyrinth tunnel. Thank the gods. If I had broken the Tunnel Hazel would have killed me.

Will Solace and another Apollo kid greeted us at the entrance. Will’s assistant had one of those forehead thermometers on me before I’d even had the opportunity to adjust to being in the sunlight.

“Will. He’s burning up.” The kid said, obviously concerned. “Like I don’t know how he’s on his feet.”

A frown creased Will’s forehead as he came over to check for himself with his hand. The frown deepened and he said, “How are you feeling Percy?” As he spoke he grabbed my wrist to check my pulse.

“Uh, okay, I guess?” I said. “I had a bit of a headache. The walk helped.”

As if to counteract my words the part of the creek that ran right below Zeus’s fist froze over.

“Except for little things like that.” Leo said helpfully, gesturing to the product of my haywire powers.

“Yeah.” I agreed quietly. “Except for that.”

“Right.” Will said hesitantly, still looking over his shoulder at the frozen creek with wide eyes. Shaking himself like he was trying to clear his head he wrote some stuff down on a pad of paper and said, “Well, Chiron is waiting for you in Bunker 9. The Hephaestus kids have already shut the water to the bunker off. So it should be fairly indestructible. And give this to Chiron.”

“Thanks.” I said uncertainly. Taking the paper with what I assumed was all my vitals information on it from Will’s outstretched hand.

Leo clapped my shoulder sympathetically and steered me towards Bunker 9.

Chiron was waiting for me at the door. He ushered me into the bunker warily.

The second I walked into the dry air of the building I felt the strength leave my limbs. Kind of like walking out of water used to do when I had been fighting. I stumbled against Chiron.

Luckily my mentor caught me. “Di Immortales, child!” Chiron exclaimed while still managing to sound calm and collected. “You are very fevered.”

I didn’t have the energy to protest Chiron calling me a kid.

Chiron made me sit on one of the bunker work tables so I was more on his level. Leo went to tinker with some stuff in the corner. But he stayed nearby in case we needed anything.

Chiron checked my complexion and my temperature and my pulse while he asked me questions about how I was feeling.

“Can you feel your fever?” he asked.

“Now, yeah.” I said shivering. It felt like my skin was slowly heating up. “I couldn’t earlier though.”

Chiron hummed reviewing Will’s paper. “I see. And do you have any other symptoms? Weakness? Headache? Something else?”

“Well, the weakness started as soon as I entered Bunker 9.” I told him. “Obviously.”

Chiron waited for me to tell him everything. “And I’ve had this headache off and on where it feels kinda like my brain is too big for my skull. That was worse when I was fighting Hercules.”

“And is that feeling just confined to your head now?” Chiron asked distractedly while he held my face towards the light to watch my eyes.

“Uh, well, I don’t know.” I said, “I mean I guess I feel a bit weird all over?”

Chiron hummed and nodded before letting my face go. He then dug through his medical pack for a notepad and started writing something down.

“Chiron?” I asked slowly, more than a little scared of what my mentor would say. “What did Hercules do to me?”

Chiron looked up from his notepad slowly. “I’m not sure Percy. But if I had to guess, I’d say he forced you to expend more power than your current form could really handle. You’re drawing on more of your godly reserve energy than normal and that is what is making you ill.”

“Then how do we fix it.” I demanded. “Chiron, I’m not ready to go play godling yet.”

One of Chiron’s life worn hands rested heavily on my shoulder comforting me. “Be calm, Percy.” The old centaur said. “It’s true we don’t know how to get you back to your normal state. But that does not mean it is impossible. Perhaps the effects of your fight with Hercules will abate with time. We simply do not know.”

I sighed with pent up frustration. Chiron ignored it and pressed on. “Until then you will continue training, but refrain from using your powers. I have had the water cut off to the Poseidon cabin so your powers shouldn’t have anything to pull on easily. I will also inform Lord Apollo of your condition. He may have some thoughts.”

Chiron turned to include Leo in the conversation. “Now come boys. I believe lunch will be soon. You wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“Uh, actually, Chiron.” Leo interrupted. “Percy needs to call Nico before he actually loses his mind from worrying.”


	11. Nico

## Chapter 11: Nico

I began rummaging around for a drachma or denarii or something Iris would count as payment as soon as Hazel told me Percy was finally awake. I had to see that he was okay myself. It had taken Jason, Hazel, and Thalia to convince me to not abandon the quest to check on him. It mainly took Hazel. I’d abandoned my sister once and it really upset her. I wasn’t doing it again.

My sister came over and grabbed my hands to stop me from frantically digging through Percy’s nightstand. 

“Nico.” She said gently, looking at me with wide caring golden eyes. “He’s talking to Chiron right now. Let them work out what’s wrong with him. Okay?”

“I have to know Hazel.” I said, worried and cursing in my head. I might curse a lot but I’d never verbally curse at my sister. That was wrong.

Hazel rubbed the back of my hand soothingly. “And he needs Chiron to check him over.”

She said the words gently but with steel too. Like if I tried to stop her she would stop me. I deflated, drew into myself.

My sister smacked me lightly on the wrist. “There will be none of that, Nico.” She said sternly. “Leo is going to have Percy Iris Message us as soon as he is done with Chiron. Now don’t you dare start moping, we have a quest to complete. We are very close to the Sea of Monsters, as you know. So let’s join the others so we can discuss where to dock the ship.”

I started to suggest a place we dock the ship. Somewhere that we might be able to leave the Argo II while we were gallivanting around the Sea of Monsters on some tiny ass fishing boat.

I didn’t really get the chance before three things happened. Hazel began to haul me out of Percy’s, now my, room. An Iris Message rippled into existence out of nothing, and suddenly a hazy Percy was standing uncertainly in my, our, room. Grover came stampeding down the stairs so we could actually have our crew meeting at the helm.

“Nico?” Percy asked hesitantly, looking around his room on the ship. He was pale and flushed. I didn’t like it.

“Percy.” I said gently. Despite being worried I was glad to see him even through Iris Message.

“Percyyyyy!” Grover bleated. “Are you okay?”

“Well, I-” Percy started to say. From outside the Iris Message’s view there was the pop and hiss of steam exploding from a container or something. The explosion was quickly followed by Leo cursing in Spanish.

“I told them to take everything that had to do with water out of here!” Leo continued in English. “Oh, gross, why is everything sticky?” A pause then, “Is this soda?”

I couldn’t help it. I laughed. I figured Leo had put his flaming hands too near a bottle of soda and was now reaping the consequences of his carelessness. 

Percy’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Leo.” He said sincerely. “But it’s really hard to get rid of all water. They probably just didn’t think of it.”

It took me a moment to figure out why Percy was apologizing. When it occurred to me that it might be because he caused it, my heart sank with apprehension.

“Percy.” I said trying to sound calm. “What’s going on?”

Percy turned to me slowly. He kept his attention on my feet. Almost like he couldn’t bring himself to look at any of us. A hand went up to rub at the back of his neck and then pulled at his hair agitatedly. That’s when I knew that whatever was wrong was absolutely horrible.

“Percy!” I said sternly, when he didn’t answer. It was the only thing I knew to do to get him to tell me. I couldn’t reach out to hold that hand until he calmed enough to tell me. Not from half way across the globe. Not unless I went to him by shadow travel, and then I might not be able to find the Argo II to come back.

“I, uh, had to fight Hercules.” He said hesitantly.

I already knew that part. “Yes, and you lost but still got the kids. And you were hurt or some shit. Percy, what aren’t you telling me?”

“I wasn’t hurt.” Percy muttered petulantly.

“Then what happened, cuore mio?” I asked, letting him hear my concern in the endearment.

Percy’s hand fell to his side and finally he really looked at me. “I sort of over used my powers.” He admitted, “And now I feel kinda weird. I’ve got a terrible headache and feel really weak. And apparently I have a 105 degree fever.”

What the fuck. I froze. That wasn’t good. Percy carried on explaining. “But that’s not what’s worrisome.”

I snorted in disbelief. I was pretty worried about that fever. “What’s worrisome is that my power is suddenly completely out of my control. Things keep happening and I can’t stop it. And yeah.”

I sighed, feeling a headache of my own coming on. How could I help Percy and stay on this quest?

“Nico?” Percy said uncertainly, then as if he’d read my mind. “Hey, don’t abandon the quest. Chiron says I probably need to not use my powers for a few days and I’ll be fine.”

To counter his words there was a pop and splatter of something orange. “That was my tangerine!” Leo wailed. “That’s a fruit. It isn’t even liquid!”

Hazel and Grover were watching all this intently. I figured they had already realized the full ramifications of Percy’s problem. Based on the incident with the soda, Percy was obviously highly aware that with his ability to manipulate any water he could kill somebody at any given time without him even realizing it.

That’s when Leo caught on, verbalizing his thought process the whole way through. “Oh, but they have water in them, just like all living… Oh.” Leo paused. I figured he was having a heart attack about the fact that Percy could accidentally kill him at any moment. By the sick look on Percy’s face he knew Leo had picked up on the real problem too.

“Hey man. If you want to go to lunch, I don’t mind.” Percy offered hoarsely, giving Leo the chance to escape. “I’ll just finish up here and then head back to my cabin. I could probably use some rest.”

Leo shook himself and grinned. A crazy maniacal grin that made Hazel sigh because it meant he was going to throw himself into helping Percy whole heartedly and recklessly. The fact that his new cause was literally courting death being nothing but a small inconvenience.

“Nah, man.” Leo said casually. “I think I’ll stick around. A problem like yours is going to create a lot of need for a fire wielding mechanic. You’re just lucky I’m available for the next few days.” 

Percy chuckled and shook his head. “Yeah. Okay, Leo.”

I was glad Percy had Leo looking after him but I was still worried. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be all right.” I asked, crossing my arms across my chest to hide my insecurity. Percy didn’t buy it for a moment.

Percy looked at me like he wanted to say something, but then he glanced at the others and pursed his lips. “Yeah.” He said, shooting the others a significant look.

Hazel got the message. She grabbed Grover’s arm and steered him out of the cabin. As she left the room she yelled over her shoulder, “Leo why don’t you go get some lunch for you and Percy since he probably shouldn’t be in the dining pavilion.”

“What? But,” Leo started to protest. Hazel shot him a hard look and he finally understood that my sister was trying to get Percy and I a moment alone. 

“Oh, yeah, lunch.” Leo said. “I’m on it. Hey, Percy. Is it cannibalism if I get you a tuna sandwich?”

“What? No!” Percy yelled to a retreating Leo. “But I don’t really like-”

The doors to Bunker 9 slammed shut. Percy sighed and turned back towards me, suddenly looking really shy. “Hey.”

I smiled at him. “Hey to you too.” I know I sounded really dopey but I really didn’t care. I was just glad Percy was alive. 

“How’s the quest been going?” he asked kind of awkwardly. Not that I blamed him, there wasn’t much going on in Percy’s life that wasn’t awkward at the moment.

“Good. We’ve not had many issues. We got attacked by some kind of giant squid thing. But it’s mostly been quiet.” I said. Then, because I wanted Percy to know that even though I wasn’t rushing to his aid I did miss him, a whole hell of a lot, “I wish you were here, though.”

Percy’s smile was genuine this time. “I miss you too.”

We were silent for a moment. Percy fiddled with a wrench he’d probably picked up without even realizing it. It clunked loudly when he started tapping it against the table.

“Is Hercules as annoying as Jason describes him?” I asked the first question that came to mind.

Percy’s smile was soft at the question. But his eyes hardened when he answered. “He’s a bitter, self-absorbed jerk.”

I needed to lighten the mood. I wasn’t doing a very good job of it though. “Is he at least as handsome as the legends say?”

Percy snorted at that. “I didn’t really notice.” 

I stared at my boyfriend blankly, waiting for him to admit that, yeah, he’d checked Hercules out. I wasn’t even going to be angry about it. History said he was really handsome. So, if Percy noticed I was going to be fine, honest.

When Percy just kind of looked at me like he didn’t get why I wasn’t saying anything, I realized he meant it.

“You didn’t stop to see if one of the most handsome demigods in history was actually handsome when you were about to fight him to the death?” I said in disbelief. Percy was really something else.

“I was distracted?” Percy offered sheepishly.

And suddenly there was that jealousy I wasn’t going to feel over Percy. I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to conceal it. “By what?”

“Uh, Virtus.” Percy said. “She’s hot, but the scary kind of hot. You know?”

My stomach tied itself into tense knots at his words. Percy was mine and some goddess of manliness wasn’t taking him from me.

“Honestly, I’m glad I didn’t have to fight her. I’d have been way too distracted.” Something in my expression clued Percy into the fact that I wasn’t happy with this line of discussion.

“Oh, Nico. No.” He said reaching out for me like he wanted to pull me to him. “No, not like that.”

I rubbed my arms self-consciously. “It’s okay.” I said half-heartedly. “I get it. It’s not like it’s a surprise that you like girls too.”

Percy moved closer to the Iris Message, still trying to get to where he could touch me even though it was impossible.

“I mean Virtus was hot, but in the same way Frank or Jason are hot. Except, you know, instead of her being too good of a friend to be in love with, she’s just absolutely terrifying and I wouldn’t date her for all the gems in Hades kingdom.”

I snorted at that and Percy absolutely beamed. “Nico, I’m human, I’m going to notice when people are hot. It doesn’t mean that I don’t, you know, care deeply about you.”

Percy had stopped himself before he said that he cared about me. I wondered what he really wanted to say, though part of me already knew. I never got the chance to ask though.

There was a giant boom followed by a thunk, the whoosh of a fire flaring and then yelling from Hazel, Jason, Thalia, and Grover.

I started to run out the door without a second thought. Before I crossed the threshold I paused to turn back to say bye to Percy.

“Go!” My boyfriend yelled. He knew that no matter what, the quest always came first.

Knowing that Percy understood, I charged up the stairs without turning back. Reaching the deck I found this giant flying blue whale thing floating about ten feet away from the Argo II.

To make things worse, it was plated in armor and harnesses and was being ridden by at least fifty telkhines.

“Fuck.” I cursed under my breath before joining the fighting.

There was another boom as a flaming mass of boulders and seaweed crashed into the mast.

“Well, Leo isn’t going to be happy with us.” Jason yelled, running past to secure something on the deck and grab some greek fire.

I quickly took stock of where everyone was. Thalia was by the starboard railing. Any time the whale thing got too close Thalia would ward it off with a bolt of lightning and a volley of arrows. 

Hazel was using magic to make false warriors raid the whales back. Telkhines were fighting them and accidently killing each other and themselves in the process. 

Grover was at the helm. Keeping the Argo II level with the flying monster. He was also careful to keep us from getting too close to it.

The whale thing acted like it was headed back towards the water and I took the opportunity to summon skeletons of sailors who had died in various ship wrecks to climb aboard the whale. There were a lot of those in the Bermuda Triangle.

Any telkhine that had figured out that Hazel was using magic against them was about to be in for a big surprise. She turned all her false warriors into skeletons too.

Jason snuck up behind me, one arm loaded with greek fire. “How about you grab Thalia and I grab Hazel?” He offered easily. “We can take this fight to them.”

“You just want to capture the whale thing.” I said, unimpressed. He didn’t even have anywhere to keep it. 

“Yeah, it will make Percy freak.” Jason shot back easily. “He’s going to be so jealous.”

I rolled my eyes. “Give if a few years and Percy will be commanding one of those whale things.”

Jason huffed a laugh at my confidence in Percy. “Just go grab Thalia and Shadow Travel to its back. Hazel and I will be there shortly.”

I nodded in agreement and Jason ran towards Hazel. Drawing my sword so I’d have it ready when I got onto the back of the whale I ran towards Thalia. When I reached her I pulled her into the railing’s shadow and we faded out. 

“What the?’ Thalia started to demand when we reappeared on the whale. I beheaded a telkhine that hadn’t realized we were here yet, while Thalia realized exactly where I’d taken her. She did the only logical thing. Artemis’ lieutenant aimed her bow and shot a telkhine up the nose.

I couldn’t help it. I laughed and exclaimed “Yeah, Thalia!”

Thalia grinned at me like she understood my amusement and turned back to the fight.

Moments later Jason landed several feet away with Hazel and the battle really heated up.

Hazel and I got to work surrounding each other in false and real warriors. We made sure there was an even mix between us. The telkhines couldn’t figure out who was controlling what. Even from fifteen feet away we had each other’s backs.

Jason and Thalia had drifted towards each other. They were fighting back to back. Waves of electricity arced around them as Jason’s golden spatha and Thalia’s silver hunting knives flashed in the sunlight. They looked like Apollo and Artemis fighting back to back once again.

That was until Thalia was flung in my direction. I barely managed to call my warriors into formation to catch her. Further away Hazel and Jason drew towards each other, preferring to work in a team.

“What’s our strategy?” Thalia asked, stabbing a telkhine in the throat.

I didn’t have one. “Kill them all?” I suggested recklessly. As I spoke I crushed a skull with the pommel of my sword and sliced another telkhine on the back swing.

Thalia shrugged into a telkhine, dazing it long enough to stab it in the ribs with an arrow. She pulled the arrow back, aligned it with her bow and shot another monster in the eye. “That’s good enough for me.”

For the next several minutes it was just the rhythm of stab, slice, shoot, punch, kick, monster dust, monster dust, stab. At the end of the day, Jason had his much more docile giant flying whale thing and Grover welcomed us back on the ship as conquering heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now, huh. Definitely in the violence department, yikes. PoorPercy! Poor Nico! But don't you just love Leo?
> 
> I should note that my beta LtReginaBarclay is super excited about the cetus...so excited that she wants to write side fic about it maybe...:D
> 
> 2019: So LtReginaBarclay never did write the cetus story. She did however write the cutest story about Blackjack ever. So, get on that folks.


	12. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fair warning: this chapter has explicit sexual content.
> 
> 2019: The chapter, in fact, has inexplicit sexual content.

## Chapter 12: Nico

“I mean it’s great that you guys won and captured the enemy vessel.” Grover bleated a little anxiously. “But we can’t just have a giant flying carnivorous whale trailing after us in the Sea of Monsters. It will eat us. It will help other monsters eat us. We will be eaten!”

We were all standing around on the control deck of the Argo II. Jason was flying the ship. It was, of course, the smoothest flight I’d ever been on. Not that I fly very often.

We were an odd sight. Four ragged battle worn teenagers and a Saytr on a flying ship with a flying whale tied to the back, docilely trailing behind us. I almost wish there was a mortal around to see us because I was curious about what they would see.

The five of us were gathered to figure out what we would do next. We had two very large problems, a ton of shitty ideas, and very few real options. It was kind of making the whole group disheartened.

“We could call for back up from the camps.” Jason offered.

“It’s a possibility.” I said. Calling for backup would cause a major delay but it was better than nothing.

“It’d be nice to know Jason’s whale was secured.” Hazel threw in.

Thalia shook her head. “Sorry baby bro, it won’t work.”

“What? Why?” Jason spluttered. He was used to being a decision maker when there was no possible decision to be made.

“It’s just not a good plan.” Thalia argued. “They don’t have a flying ship, so it will take them days to get here. The war with the minor gods is heating up, so every available body is needed at the camps. There’s got to be a better solution.”

“Okay, why don’t we look for demigods in Florida.” Grover suggested. “I could probably find some. It used to be my job, and I found Thalia, Nico, and Percy.”

Jason, Thalia, and I all nodded like we thought it was a pretty good idea. I know I did. We could find some kids who could guard the boat and then come back to camp and add to our army. What wasn’t there to like.

However Hazel shook her head in disagreement. “I’m sorry, Grover.” My sister said gently. “But that’s a terrible idea.”

“Why?” Grover bleated defensively.

“How would you go about finding them Grover?” My sister asked patiently.

“Uh. Look in schools?” Grover replied as if she were asking a stupid question.

I got my sisters point. “Grover. How do you plan on getting all of us into a school to look?

“Well, I.” Grover started. “I managed to get Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy in to get you didn’t I?”

“Grover.” Thalia said, watching me carefully. She knew a comment like that would piss me off, and wasn’t particularly interested in me trying to fight one of her oldest friends. I wasn’t going to get mad though. It wasn’t Grover’s fault Bianca died. “I hate to say it, but that didn’t go particularly well.”

“I.” Grover started to protest, but he couldn’t really finish the sentence.

“Even if we did get in it would take far too long to find any kids.” Hazel cut in, trying to ease the tension that was mainly occurring between me and Grover. “Not that I’m really sure how we’d start the search. And if we did happen across a couple of demigods, those kids will be untrained and won’t be able to stop an attempt to take the ship.”

“Then what are we going to do?” Grover asked. “We can’t just crash the Argo II on some remote Floridian beach!”

That reminded me of my idea. “We could abandon it in some remote Floridian port, though.”

“Where?” Thalia asked.

“I’ve done some research and apparently my uncle Beppe eventually settled in a port town.” I said. My sister shot me a sad sympathetic look.

“I don’t think he’s alive or anything.” I back tracked quickly. “I just know of the town. It has a port that always has docks open. We could dock the boat and then buy some fishing dingy to get us to the sea of monsters.”

“It’s a thought.” Thalia said, but Jason was shaking his head.

“All of that costs a lot. Where are we going to get that kind of money?” He asked bluntly. “And a huge Greek warship pulling into a tiny port is going to be noticed by mortals. How will we explain it to them?”

I hadn’t thought about that. “Good point.”

Thalia suddenly put her hands up and said, “I’ve got it. Here’s what we’re going to do.”

We all turned to her expectantly. “We have the gods watch the ship.”

“No, Thaila.” Grover said dismissively. “They can’t. They won’t. Just, don’t waste your time with it.”

“Then what are we going to do Grover?” Thalia demanded. I had a feeling discussions like this had happened a lot when she and Annabeth and Luke were on the run together.

“Okay. Okay.” Jason said placating. “Why don’t we all just calm down. Maybe we should take a break and come back to it tomorrow morning.”

We all agreed to that and went back to our respective duties.

Thalia and I ended up heading below deck together which was awkward. We weren’t actively fighting anymore, but we didn’t really talk or hangout either. However, since we were on the quest together, I figured I would have to try to get along with her.

“That was some impressive fighting earlier.” I offered like a peace offering.

“You weren’t half bad yourself Death Breath.” Thalia said. Then she realized that I might not appreciate her teasing me with the nick name the other big three kids were always using now. “I mean.”

I didn’t really mind though. Jason, Hazel and Percy called me Death Breath all the time. I was pretty much used to it. “Yeah, whatever Pinecone Face.” I said using Percy’s old nickname for her.

Thalia laughed and said. “You know I thought your idea for abandoning the ship was a good one.”

I shrugged. “But Jason’s right about the expense and the mortals.” I said breezily. Thalia nodded but didn’t reply. The silence got awkward.

“For what it’s worth I thought it was a pretty good idea to just leave the Argo II with the gods. It’s too bad about all the rules.” I murmur uncertainly.

Thalia looked at me like she was a bit surprised I was speaking so kindly to her still. She smiled so I figured it was okay. “I still think it’d work, we’d just have to find the right gods, like minor gods or something.”

“The ones who want to kill us?” I asked. That was mainly what there was at this point. Minor gods either wanted to kill us, or were very focused on keeping their heads down. Nobody was going to break the rules to help us.

Thalia glared at me for arguing with her. When I didn’t shrink back she finally conceded “You have point.” Suddenly she slapped the stair rail in frustration. “Ugh. How can we do this! We’ve got to have somebody watch the stupid boat!”

I leaned against the opposite rail coolly. “Okay. We can’t have gods do it. What about some nature spirits. Grover has to know a few.”

Thalia nodded like the idea suited her. Then suddenly she changed her mind and shook it no. “I wish it’d work Nico. I really do.” She said not unkindly, “But Grover only knows forest spirits. We’re going to need sea spirits for this.”

Laura promptly came to mind. “Oh. Oh. That’s it.” I said vaguely. I didn’t know how to contact Laura. “I’ve got to call Percy!” I exclaimed.

Thalia wrinkled her nose at me. “Nico, I know you’re worried, but you just talked to him.”

I huffed in annoyance. Once again Thalia wasn’t listening. “Not about that. He knows a bunch of sea spirits and is Poseidon’s son.” I told Thalia plainly. “If we want nature spirits, there’s no one better to ask.”

Suddenly Thalia was grinning at me with what I’d hesitantly call sisterly affection. There was also a knowing gleam in her eye that said she didn’t believe that I just wanted to talk to Percy about fixing the crew’s problem.

She fumbled with her quiver for a moment and pulled out her phone. “Here. Use this to call him. Maybe you can have a private conversation without a certain goddess of rainbows listening in.”

I felt my cheeks flare with heat when Thalia actually winked at me. Why did she have to go implying things like that? She was a Huntress for the gods sake.

I started to argue that phones were dangerous. I didn’t because I knew it wouldn’t work. Malcom had made Percy a ‘beta’ version of this phone. It wasn’t quite as effective, but would work just fine within the confines of camp. There was no reason for me to not call him.

“Thanks.” I mumbled at my feet and hesitantly took the phone from her hand. Thalia just slapped me on the back like she would Jason, which almost knocked me off my feet. I didn’t complain because I knew it was just her odd way of showing affection. Then she headed back up the stairs, supposedly to see if there was anything to be done on deck.

I made my way back to my room, already looking through Thalia’s contacts to find Percy’s number.

The phone rang as I entered my cabin and kicked off my shoes. I threw myself on the bed and waited for my boyfriend to pick up.

Percy picked up on the fifth ring. His “Hello?” sounded breathless, like he’d been running a marathon before fumbling around frantically for his phone. My heart rate always increased when he sounded like that. My mind always went straight to other activities that made Percy sound like that.

“Hey you.” I said in a tone that I hoped was flirtatious. Damn Thalia and her insinuations. Now all I could think about was how much I needed Percy. Not that I had a mission to accomplish with this phone call.

“Nico?” Percy sounded surprised and slightly concerned. “Why are you on Thalia’s phone?”

Well that wasn’t the response I’d been hoping for. But then Percy didn’t know how the fight had ended. For all he knew I was calling with bad news.

“She gave it to me to call you.” I said easily, letting him know through my tone of voice that everything was fine. Then I started to tell him our problem. Purposely ignoring the things Percy’s still breathless voice was doing to me. “We won the fight. It was against about fifty telkhines.”

“Woah.” Percy said sounding impressed. “What did they do, try to take the ship?”

“I think they mainly were after killing us.” I said. “They had this giant flying whale thing.”

“You guys killed a cetus!” Percy exclaimed, sounding mostly impressed but a little appalled.

“Captured.” I corrected. “We captured a, what did you call it?”

“A cetus.” Percy said. “They’re violent and man eating but very trainable.” Then he must have caught up with what I said. “Wait. You’ve got a cetus near you!” He sounded rather panicked. I heard the sound of pottery exploding. Percy sighed and moved like he was picking it up.

“Please tell me it’s not singing at least.”

“No singing.” I verified.

“Good.” He said. “If it starts, kill it. It means it’s hungry. I’d prefer you kill it now, but Jason probably wants to keep it for a pet or something. Yeah?”

“He just wants to have one before you.” I said.

Percy chuckled like that was really funny. The chuckle slowly grew into a lovely laugh. I couldn’t help but laugh too.

Once I’d gotten myself back under control I said. “You already have one don’t you.”

“Yeah.” Percy laughed again.

I sighed and leaned against my headboard. My legs splayed out in long lines in front of me. “I’m not telling him.”

My thumb rubs absently at my hip bone. The sensation feels a shiver of pleasure up my spine.

“So? What are you planning on doing with the cetus?” Percy asked, bringing me back to the task at hand. “You can’t really plan on having it tied to the Argo II all the way to Calypso’s island.”

That reminded me why I had called Percy in the first place. “Actually, that’s kind of why I called.” I said wriggling my way down the bed to get more comfy.

“Yeah?” Percy said lowly. Something in his tone made me dizzy with need. Surely Percy wouldn’t mind if I indulged just a little bit. He wouldn’t even need to know.

“Yeah.” I confirmed even as I ran my thumb along the edge of jeans. My behavior was bad I know. The fact that I was even considering this was completely scandalous. But I just needed it so much.

Over the past few months our relationship had been heating up in certain ways. And I just missed Percy so badly. It was like I was starving for it constantly.

As the silence on his end grew longer I realized Percy was waiting for me to elaborate. “We have this slight problem with the Argo II too. See to get to Calypso, we’re going to have to crash. But, we’re pretty sure Leo will actually kill us if we crash his ship.”

“So, you need a different boat?” Percy asked. His voice still sounded oddly husky, and it wasn’t doing anything to discourage my need.

“Yeah, and we need someone to watch the Argo II and the cetus. We tried to have a meeting, but nobody really had any good ideas. Thalia and I got to talking later about maybe having some nature spirits do it. And that got me to thinking.” I was babbling now, but I didn’t really care. The only thing I really cared about was getting my hand on my dick.

I needed to get this conversation over with so I could hang up and get off with the echo of Percy’s voice in my head. The need burned in my veins searing any skin my fingers traced.

“I was wondering if Laura and her brother would be interested in helping us out?”

“I could call them.” Percy said thoughtfully. Torturing me as he draws the conversation.

“They probably wouldn’t say no.” Percy finally said after a long moment of thought. “Morgan loves working with cetuses.”

“That’s good then.” Hearing Percy’s voice was so good.

There was a pause, the sound of the springs on Percy’s camp bed squeaking as he shifted his weight and then Percy’s voice saying, “Nico, what are you doing right now?”

“I, uh.” I said guiltily. I could feel a blush flaring on my cheek bones, but the embarrassment only made my need grow. I hadn’t been doing anything but oh how I wanted.

“Because I was kind of trying to get off when you called.” My boyfriend said bluntly. “And I want to keep doing that, but you know, together.”

I groaned at what he was suggesting the flaring even hotter through my veins.

“Yeah?” I asked breathlessly. “Okay.”

It felt like it took forever and was over far too soon. Percy’s voice a low rumble of dirty filth that guided me through the moments we spent together over the phone. We were blissed out and silent for a few glorious minutes before Percy broke it with a giant yawn.

“Sorry.” He tried to say, but instead he yawned again.

I huffed a laugh at how cute Percy could be before yawning myself. “Go to sleep Kelp Head.” I said affectionately and very sleepily. I suddenly felt so wonderfully bonelessly sleepy. I knew if I tried I’d fall asleep instantly.

“Yeah.” Percy agreed. I could hear him shifting around to find a more comfortable place. “I’ll talk to Laura in the morning. Okay.”

“Yeah.” I breathed into the phone, letting myself curl into the ball I normally slept in and slowly dropping off to sleep. The last sound I heard was Percy’s gentle laugh as he said, “Goodnight Nico.” over the speaker.


	13. Percy

## Chapter 13: Percy

The morning after Nico had called, I Iris Messaged Laura. It could only be a quick call. I was rushed, harried and stressed. I needed to protect and help Nico but some minor gods were causing a ruckus in Texas and I was going out with the team that was going to stop it. Regardless of my wayward powers. I just hoped I didn’t accidentally kill everyone.

All Laura noticed at first was the blush that reddened my cheeks when she casually asked about Nico. I narrowly missed a round of very observant teasing from my nereid friend by offering her the chance to meet Nico in person.

“Of course I want to meet Nico!” Laura absolutely gushed. “I can be there in a few hours!”

“Hold up, Laura!” I exclaimed. “He’s still on the quest for Calypso which is why I said I needed a favor. Not ‘Laura come visit me I’m bored’.”

Laura slumped slightly with disappointment.

“You still get to see Nico.” I back tracked. “I just need you to go with Morgan and however many nereids and mermen you think you will need to sail the Argo II.”

“Morgan can’t go on deck, Percy.” Laura said a little severely. She was always very protective of her brother.

“No.” I said dryly. “But he can work with a cetus. It needs to go to Camp Jupiter.”

If Jason wanted a cetus bad enough to capture it, I’d let him have it. But I was not letting it be Camp Half-Bloods problem.

“They captured a cetus?” Laura exclaimed. Shocked and obviously worried.

“You are starting to see part of the problem. They also need the Argo II to be watched while they’re off purposely crashing to get to Calypso.” I tried to not sound like I was about to be sick just thinking about all the ways that particular part of the plan could go wrong. If I went by the look Laura was giving me, I wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

“So you ask me?” She says. “Why not Tyson?”

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I hadn’t called Tyson because I didn’t want him to pick up on the power issue and worry. The glass of water I had gotten for myself before I made the call hissed into vapor. I winced and Laura’s eyes widened as she so perceptively realized that I had done that by accident.

I put off her worry for a moment by sighing and casually saying. “Man, I was going to drink that.”

“Percy what happened to you? Are you using your powers on accident? How bad is it?” Laura demanded. “Does Poseidon know?”

“Yeah. I lost a fight.” I snapped. Chiron had called my father last night to see if he had any insight. My wonderful Father only suggested that it might be best that I stay away from the water, the ocean, until I felt myself. I didn’t want to talk about the god of the sea at the moment. “He didn’t have much to say.”

Laura’s eyes turned sad but she knew better than to say anything. She also wasn’t buying my attitude. “Percy.” Laura said calmly. “Stop biting my head off because you’re scared. Instead, tell me what you need.”

“Can you go help, Nico? Please?” I asked.

Laura nodded. “Of course. I think I’ll also be leaving your father a note about ignoring his son and my best friend.”

“Laura!” I exclaimed scandalized. See, Poseidon claimed to welcome advice from any sea citizen. But generally no one actually took advantage of that. The sea god’s wrath was known to be terrible.

“Oh, yes.” She said. “I’m writing Poseidon a letter. But first I need Nico’s coordinates and it looks like you need to finish packing.”

Laura and I both were ready to go in ten minutes flat. We wished each other luck and I ran all the way to the big house. My powers didn’t go out of control the whole way there even though I passed a bunch of water. For the thousandth time I thought, maybe, I was getting better.

Chiron was waiting for us on the porch with Mr. D. Us being Leo, Piper, Malcom, Clarisse and myself. The Romans weren’t going to join us for this unless they were absolutely required.

“So where are we needed and who are we fighting?” I asked without preamble, bending over my pack to check the straps.

“Tone, Jefferson.” Mr. D said lazily.

“The Triple G Ranch.” Chiron supplied patiently.

I groaned with disappointment. “Please don’t tell me Eurytion went over?” I liked Eurytion, he was a friend. I didn’t want to have to fight him.

Everybody else kind of looked at me like they weren’t quite sure what I was going on about. I didn’t really care though. I waited for Chiron to answer me.

“No.” Chiron said eventually. “At least we don’t think so. He was the one to call for help.”

“What’s the problem?” Clarisse asked like she didn’t really care. She was just looking to know how many minor gods we needed to pummel.

“The Ranch has been taken over.” Chiron supplied helpfully. “They seem to mainly be after using the animals and monsters for their various purposes. Eurytion, who is supposedly still loyal, is under house arrest.”

“So, what’s the mission?” Piper asked casually. “Are we reclaiming the Ranch? Saving Eurytion?”

“All the above.” Chiron said evenly. “You leave in an hour.”

In short order a map of Triple G Ranch was provided and we were all clustered around the ping pong table. Malcom was laying out the best points of attack with little red flags. There were too many for the five of us to cover. And we had to cover them least the Minor Gods escape. It was starting to look like we might need more than the five us for this mission.

I was fiddling with a drachma ready to call Frank at a moment’s notice. “Who exactly are we going up against?” Leo asked. He’d been drawing a complex set of engineering symbols around the ranch. War machines he intended to use to assist us I figured.

I liked that question though. Knowing who we were up against would help me decide who we needed to bring with us. We had to have more people. That much was obvious.

“Primarily nature gods.” Chiron said after a pause. “The ones that were left without a patron when Pan faded.”

I felt my stomach sink. This was for two reasons. Thinking of Pan always made me sad. If we were fighting nature gods, we’d be fighting nature spirits. I wondered about the nymph that watched the creek at Triple G Ranch. Would she be against us?

“That’s good then.” Clarisse said dryly. “There will only be Greek gods, we won’t have many to fight.”

“No.” Malcom disagreed vehemently from where he was placing a flag. “It’s more logical for the Greek nature gods to ally themselves with the Romans now that both groups are listless and without a leader.”

“I’m more worried about the nature spirits.” I threw in. Everybody looked at me in horror. Like oh no, Percy has finally gone insane. I sighed and explained. “The nature spirits that are likely to fight with their patron gods?”

They were having a similar problem in my father’s kingdom where thousands of mermen had defected to Triton. Leaving everything they had behind.

Malcom grunted, stared at his map and started furiously setting up even more red flags. One went in the naiad’s creek. It made me sad that she was a possible enemy, she’d had fire in her.

Leo stepped back and looked at the map we had drawn up. “We’re going to need more soldiers.”

That was my cue. “On it.” I said reaching down to set up the portable Iris messenger at my feet. “Clarisse go gather more fighters from our camp. Whoever you think is best.”

Clarisse and I still emphatically did not like each other. But since Annabeth had died I had learned to trust her judgment about her soldiers’ skills. If I needed Greek warriors that were ready to take back a ranch back from four angry nature gods and countless nature spirits, she was the only person to ask.

Clarisse nodded tightly, turned on her heel and left. The screen door banged loudly in its frame. As soon as she was gone I tossed a coin into the mist.

“Frank and Reyna at Camp Jupiter.” I said clearly after asking Fleecy to do me a solid.

“Sure thing sweetheart.” Fleecy said through the connection. Earning me a raised eyebrow from Chiron.

Frank and Reyna swam into view immediately, along with the rest of The Legion. I’d forgotten it was time for that gathering thing they did every month.

“Hi Percy!” Dakota yelled from his place, waving at me like he had a really good sugar high going. I smiled and waved back.

Reyna sighed heavily at me for interrupting her senate meeting, again. “What do you want Percy?” she asked tiredly. I could hear her resigning herself to never having any order ever again.

“Um.” I said suddenly feeling a little guilty. “I was wondering if anyone wanted to help me out with a mission.”

Reyna sighed again. “And you had to ask now?”

“Well.” I explained, “We’re sort of leaving now. And we could really use some more soldiers since we’re attacking a place.”

“Gee Percy, could you be vaguer please?” Reyna asked sarcastically. Frank just tried not laugh, the traitor.

“I’ll go.” Dakota volunteered excitedly. At least somebody had my back.

Frank cleared his throat, wordlessly reminding him that it was the praetors who decided who took missions. A stern look suggested that if he wanted to go he needed to stop hitting the Kool-Aid right now.

There was an awkward silence and then suddenly several cabin leaders were boisterously trying to tell Reyna what we were up to. Reyna crossed her arms and held up a silencing hand to stop the onslaught before rubbing the bridge of her nose. “How about you just mail us the battle plan.” She suggested.

“One denari please.” Fleecy’s voice gently cut into the conversation.

Reyna turned to Frank expectantly. “Oh. Okay.” Frank fumbled, fishing around for a denari. One of the Centurions helped him out by tossing a denari into the mist. Suddenly a 3D holographic looking version of Malcom’s map appeared in the middle of the Senate floor.

The Centurions approached the map to pour over it. Occasionally someone would point at a good place to attack and Malcom would add another flag. The flag would pop up on the Roman’s map immediately.

I didn’t know you could do this with Iris messaging. It was really useful. I made a mental note to thank Fleecy later when I wasn’t in the middle of a war council.

Frank and Reyna watched the others plan while they quietly discussed who to send in clipped Latin phrases. Even if he was punch drunk I hoped they sent Dakota. We could use his ability with fruit bearing plants.

Occasionally Reyna or Frank would ask me a question about who we were taking. It was easier than I thought to predict who Clarisse would choose. Meanwhile the Centurions and Cabin Leaders continued to debate the battle plan.

In about fifteen minutes we had a battle plan and a battalion of Legionnaires were headed towards Camp Half Blood through the tunnels. It was up to me to figure out how we’d actually get to Texas. It was times like these that I wished I had a heard of Arions lying around. Unfortunately I did not.

I did however have my cetus. While I waited for the Legionnaires I called Tyson and asked if he could bring Blue by and make sure she was outfitted for above water transport. That didn’t solve all of our problems. Not by a long shot. Once we hit Galveston we’d still need to travel 100 miles inland to actually get to Triple G Ranch.

I didn’t know what to do about that. But I was going to take each problem as it came.


	14. Percy

## Chapter 14: Percy

The assault on Triple G Ranch would start at dusk. Everyone had been in their assault positions for hours. Watching the movements of the enemy, looking for tactical weaknesses on both sides. The other side appeared to have about fifty nature spirits and four minor gods fighting for them.

Eurytion was not among them. Thank the gods. If we could get him free it’d get us that extra edge we needed to win the Ranch back. I was disappointed to learn that the naiad at the ranch had defected.

The leaders of each assault group were drawing the final battle plans. Fire light danced off our map of the ranch.

“Okay.” I said. Drawing on the authoritative voice I had picked up at Camp Jupiter and in Poseidon’s realm. “Here’s how it’s going down.”

The activity around me stopped immediately as everyone leaned in to listen to the plan.

“Assault Group Athens is going to take the front gate.” The group was the largest with twenty fighters, led by Frank and Clarisse. The gate was the least defended area, but that didn’t mean much because it was the most remote location. We were making a big show there because it was what the other side would expect. “You’re going to have a size advantage. But don’t let it get to your heads. If they let the flesh eating horses out, they’ll head straight for you. And trust me those guys are nasty.”

“Got it.” Frank said. Clarisse mumbled something about punks and killing a few horses under her breath, but I was fairly certain she was agreeing with me.

I turned to Dakota and his four membered group. All of them were at least in their upper teens, old enough to be considered adults by ancient standards. They were all skilled in nature magic and less likely to be controlled by gods that aren’t their parents. “Assault Group Beirut is going up the creek. Stay out of the water, that naiad is scrappy and won’t hesitate to drown you. There will be trouble from her sisters and expect problems from Pilumnus. You guys are out of his control but that doesn’t mean there won’t be tricks up his sleeve.”

Dakota nodded soberly. “Yes, sir.”

Assault team Cairo was led by Pipe. Drew and another Venus girl who had charm speak capabilities made up the team. It was the team I was going in with. “Pipes.” I said conversationally. “You guys are going to charm your way through the main house and get Eurytion out. Don’t stop for anything but that goal, we’re going to need him.”

“Not a problem.” Piper said breezily.

I looked around for the leaders of assault team Delphi. “Where are the Stolls?”

Travis and Connor popped up at my question like they’d been listening for me. Normally I turned a blind eye to the Stolls. I didn’t want to know what they were up to because it was always trouble. At least they had been keeping away from my shirts.

This time I was leading an assault. I needed to know exactly what they’d been up to.

“Well?” I asked the brothers who made up their own assault team expectantly.

“Gathering supplies.” The Stolls inform me, mischievous grins making me so grateful that I wasn’t their targets. Their targets were anything mechanical that might cause problems, and keeping the nature spirits around the house from rallying to help the enemies on the borders of the ranch.

“Okay.” I said. “You know your jobs?”

“Cause as much mayhem as possible!” The brothers were far more enthusiastic than I could ever be comfortable with if they were in camp. Here though I was just glad they were taking their jobs seriously.

“Exactly.” I said. That left me with teams Eridu and Gezer who were supposed to keep anyone from escaping the other two entry points of the ranch until we signaled for them to attack.

“Okay.” I said seriously. “Everyone knows their job. Now get into position.”

It was laughably easy to get to Triple G Ranch’s main house. We didn’t run into anybody. That should have been my first warning.

I had split from the girls and was making my way to the main map room where I would find whoever was running this operation. And fight them until I won or they backed out. By distracting the leader my teams would have a better chance to win the main fight.

I was sneaking up the stairs when a high pitched feminine voice said, “Can I help you?”

I turned to find what was obviously a goddess staring at me curiously. I had a feeling that wouldn’t last for long.

“Um, just looking for the bathroom?” I said and nearly slapped myself. Why was that always my first reaction to getting awkwardly cornered?

“I don’t think so.” She said serenely. That’s of course the second my powers that were doing so well decided to act up.

Water burst from the pipes spraying the goddess down. It wasn’t even that forceful, I hadn’t been trying to do it. I expected that to really make her mad.

Instead she smiled. A gorgeous, creepy smile that told me I was completely screwed. “That’s more like it.”

The next thing I knew gravity was gone. Or at least that’s what appeared to be going on. The water was still pouring in through the pipes. Only it wasn’t hitting the goddess, obviously a primordial. It was floating up in little water balls, multiplying by the second.

I tried to control them but my powers were gone again.

Then in the next second the house rumbled, shaken at the foundation by an earthquake. A support beam nearly fell on us both but with a wave of the goddess’ hand it floated too.

“Who are you?” I asked, trying to reign my powers back in. I had Riptide in my hand. I just needed to get on my feet so I could have a fighting chance.

The goddess laughed again and helpfully put me on my feet. I knew she was toying with me, but I took the chance anyways. I leapt towards her and missed her entirely. Instead I flew into a wall. Moving without gravity was seriously hard. Water from the pipes exploded in a shower of ice crystals.

Outside I could hear the sound of battle. My assault teams were closing ranks. They were winning by the sound of it. Good maybe they could help me.

I started to get up but suddenly found I was being pulled back flush against the wall. It was like gravity had become much stronger and I was suddenly too weak to move. The goddess laughed again.

“Poor Perseus.” She said, drawing a knife from a sheath hidden somewhere in her flimsy dress. “You’re hoping for a rescue but all they’ll find is your body. We will see how Poseidon likes that. We’ll see how your little boyfriend likes it. Not that he’s going to survive his quest long enough to have an opinion. Not with Hercules on his trail.”

No, not Nico. Nobody touched Nico.

“Who are you?” I snarled. I would at least know who killed me.

Several things happened at once. The goddess threw her head back and laughed. There was a roaring shout of victory outside from the campers. I really hadn’t thought I had fought that long, but who knows. Eurytion appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Physis, stop.” The son of war growled.

If it weren’t for the force holding me to the wall I definitely would have collapsed. Woah. I’d been fighting Physis. A primordial nature goddess that basically had control over physics? I wasn’t sure I was okay with that.

“We’ve won Physis.” Eurytion said sternly. “You can hear it outside.”

“I see somebody let you out your cage Eurytion.” Physis growled, adding pressure to whatever was holding me against the wall. It pulled a strangled yelp from me as I slowly started to feel like my rib cage might crack.

“You know the rules, Physis.” Eurytion continued calmly. “Regardless of the war, if you kill him now you will be subject to the Styx in a serious way.”

Physis sighed and finally let me go. I collapsed to the ground gasping for air. “You always were such a downer.” The goddess said before disappearing in a flash of gold.

I took a moment to lay in the pooling water from the busted pipes and try to regain the ability to breathe. That force thing really hurt and the water didn’t appear to be interested in healing me.

“Howdy, Percy.” Eurytion said from above me as he made his way down the rest of the stairs and pulled me to my feet.

“Eurytion.” I coughed, feeling my compressed ribs shift back into place. “Good to see you.”

I like to think Eurytion would have returned the sentiment if he hadn’t been busy frowning at me.

“Well now, that ain’t right.” Ares’ son said. And the next thing I knew he’s got his hand pressed against my forehead and a look of concentration on his face. Then he stepped back looking at me with an even deeper frown. “Not right at all. What happened to ya, Percy?”

“What do you mean?” I asked confused. I gingerly climbed to my feet. It felt weird having a god staring down at me like that. A lot had happened to me in the past couple of days. He was going to have to a little clearer than that.

Eurytion just raised an eyebrow at me that caused me to realize that he had to mean the whole almost a god thing.

“Your energy is off Percy.” Eurytion said. “Really off. Do you have anyone helping you find your way?”

“What?” I asked just as it thundered. Some part of me was getting frustrated. I still remembered what Physis had said about the quest for Calypso. I needed to help Nico. But I also felt like I needed hear Eurytion out.

Eurytion looked towards the sky and said, “Oh, so that’s how it is.”

He shook his head sadly and said. “Kid you’re gonna need a guide, one that doesn’t owe you anything but chooses to help you anyways. You’ve got to be taught how to deal with your growing powers instead of letting them control you.”

As if to prove his point the water drenching his stair rail evaporated with a hiss.

He smiled sadly. “Yeah, like that.”

“Or what happens?” I snapped at him. I didn’t mean to, but I was reaching the end of my patience. I knew I needed help, but nobody seemed to know what to do. Or if they did they preferred to withhold information. It was very frustrating.

“You’ll burn yourself.” Eurytion started to explain. But it thundered and he shrugged like, sorry can’t explain, boss’ orders.

“I’ll burn myself.” I repeat, feeling like everyone was trying to scare me for some reason. It was either, ‘we’ll take everything you love’, ‘you’ll kill yourself’, or ‘the world will end’. Day in and day out. I was getting really sick of it.

“I can’t explain further kid.” Eurytion said spreading his giant hands out helplessly. “I wish I could, but for saving me. I owe you. Twice now. If I help there will be consequences before I can really get to teaching you anything.”

“Right.” I said harshly. Eurytion looked hurt by the words. I hadn’t intended that. I was just really stressed out by what Physis said. I knew what I had to do and I didn’t like it at all. It was time for a solo quest.

I sighed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped. I know you don’t make the rules.”

“It’s alright, kid.” Eurytion said.

I looked around the empty house and said. “Are you going to be alright on the ranch by yourself? I can leave some soldiers if you need the extra security.”

Eurytion shook his head. “Naw, I’ve got it.” The son of Ares drawled. “Y’all will be needed for other stuff. You can stay for the night if you want though. Let everyone rest.”

I nodded and went outside to gather my troops. We’d camp in the yard tonight and head home tomorrow. Tomorrow evening I’d be speaking with Rachel as the Oracle and heading out on my quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda really really love Eurytion guys.
> 
> As always, thanks to Lt. Regina Barclay for beta work! She's the bestest.


	15. Nico

## Chapter 15: Nico

Sitting out in the middle of the ocean felt like the stupidest plan in the universe. But then, it was Percy’s plan. I sighed and stared down at the water slapping against the Argo II. Splash, splash, splash.

Not only was this plan stupid. It was making me bored. I wished I had something to do, like maybe skipping rocks. Could you skip rocks across the ocean or was it too turbulent?

The splashing grew louder. I stared out at the ocean and realized that something was rising out of the ocean. Behind the boat the cetus hummed in greeting. Fuck.

“All men on deck!” I cried out drawing my sword. “Attack from the starboard side! It’s another cetus!”

Water spouted from the blowhole of the other cetus and I settled into battle mode. We’ve won this kind of fight once we can win again. I told myself that over and over again as I tried to assess our situation.

That’s when the deck got flooded. At least that’s what I thought was happening. Little spouts of water shot up from the ocean and gracefully arched onto the deck.

But that’s not where it stopped, they then shot back up, floated eerily and finally coalesced into the long haired willowy figures of nereids. They all looked serene and ethereal, except one who had her hair in a messy bun and a bright grin plastered across her face.

I recognized Laura on the spot. She must have recognized me from the few conversations we’ve had over Iris Message too. “Nico!” She exclaimed excitedly, “Oh you’re even cuter in person!”

That’s when Jason dropped in, literally. “I’ve got your back buddy.” He said brandishing his spatha.

“That’s alright, Air Head.” I said dryly. “Apparently we’re fine. I just didn’t realize Percy’s friends would show up with a cetus of their own.”

“How else are we supposed to get here to follow Lord Percy’s orders?” One of the other nereids asked distantly. I didn’t realize the phrase ‘nose in the air’ could be a literal action.

Laura rolled her eyes like the idea of calling Percy a lord was ridiculous. I kind of had to agree.

Thalia and Hazel, who had come running with Grover, thought so too if their laugh was anything to go by.

“Lord Percy?” Artemis’ Lieutenant scoffed. “I mean he hangs out Poseidon’s realm a lot, but that’s hardly grounds for another title.”

The nereid gasped in offense. Glaring hard at Thalia she cried “You dare insult Poseidon’s heir!”

Grover did his awkward bleat laugh thing. “Woah there.” He said, “I never thought I’d say this, but you’re giving Perce way too much credit. Sure he’s a hero, but Poseidon’s got Triton to be his heir.”

All the sea people went deathly silent. I heard the rope we had hanging off the starboard side creak like someone was climbing it and suddenly a merman was sitting on the edge of the deck.

He took one look at the nereids and said, “Who mentioned the traitor then?”

I suspected this was Morgan. He had the same light to him Laura did. I knew as a merman he was calling Triton, his patron, a traitor to separate himself from Triton.

All the nereids turned to glare at Grover. Thalia and Hazel were about to jump to Grover’s defense and Jason was still holding his spatha like he wasn’t completely convinced it was safe to put it away yet.

I realized I was going to have to do something before we lost the help Percy had sent us. I stepped towards Laura. “Laura, it’s great to see you.” I said offering my hand, “Thanks for coming on such short notice. Unfortunately the camps have been mostly kept in the dark about what’s going on in the Sea and Underworld. You’ll have to excuse my friends.”

Laura shook it and grinned at me.

The nereid who had spoken earlier said, “Of course we came, we were asked to do so by Lord Perseus.”

The atmosphere on the boat was still tight. My friends were obviously dying to know what they hadn’t been told.

Laura pinched the bridge of her nose and turned to the other nereid. “Here’s a thought Shellby. Try not to sound completely smitten with Percy in front of his boyfriend. Who is, incidentally, practically Hades heir. Yeah? It makes us look bad and isn’t going to earn you any favor with Percy.”

Behind me Thalia and Grover were muttering about how ridiculous it was to think of Percy or I as anybody’s heir. We were demigods for gods sake!

Jason and Hazel seemed to be taking it fairly seriously at least. Which wasn’t so great for me since it meant Hazel was looking at me like she was about to commit a murder.

I expected her to say something. Instead she shot me a hard glare and marched below deck. Oh man, had I messed up big time.

I concentrated on replying to Laura and dealing with the other sea people instead of dealing with the fact that Jason was excusing himself to deal with Hazel. Or the fact that Thalia and Grover were suddenly taking Shellby’s words very seriously. They were watching me like I’d grown a few heads and it was freaking me out.

Morgan surprised me by saying. “She’ll get over it, Nico. I know my way around little sisters. She’ll be okay.”

Laura rolled her eyes at her brother and then sighed like she couldn’t believe him. But she smiled at me again to confirm his words. So maybe I could have a little hope that Hazel wouldn’t hate me forever.

“Thanks.” I told the merman. “So, how do you guys want to handle the cetus and the Argo II?”

“I figure the ladies and I will watch the ship, while Morgan and his men take the cetus to Camp Jupiter’s port.” Laura starts to say but she is interrupted by Shellby.

“We must wait for Lord Perseus’ orders.” I was really starting to not like this nereid. It was Grover who made her shut up.

He snorted, like he wanted to laugh but was a little too overwhelmed to do so and said, “Shellby. Can I call you Shellby?”

“I don’t speak to satyrs.” Shellby said primly.

“Correct term is Lord of the Wild.” Grover said. “But whatever, you don’t need to talk to me, just listen. Percy is going to lose patience with you if you go around acting like you are. Laura’s right it won’t make him like you. So I suggest you stop looking down your nose at everyone and tell us exactly why we’re waiting for Percy.”

Shellby glares at Grover before saying, “He said he’d call when he was back from the assault. Though I don’t know why he’s even bothering with missions for the camps. He should be taking his rightful place by Poseidon’s side.”

I tried not to worry about Percy being in a fight with his powers acting up like they were.

“Okay, good.” Grover said, and then turned his back on her to face Laura. Making it clear that Shellby had served her purpose and was now invited to shut up. “Do you have any idea how long that will take?”

“Where’s Percy fighting at?” I interrupted. I was kind of pissed that Percy had failed to mention it, and I needed to know what was going on.

“Some place in Texas.” Shellby said and I understood everything. I was willing to bet all the jewels in my stepmother’s garden that Percy had been sent to the Triple G Ranch. There’s no way Percy would miss out on helping Eurytion.

“And he should be calling anytime now.” Shellby continued.

“Okay. Sounds like we’ve got some waiting to do then.” I said.

Laura nodded just as Jason came back up from below deck. The other nature spirits dispersed.

Laura, Jason and I went to talk to Morgan who was sitting next to the anchor until Percy called. Jason refused to tell me anything about how angry Hazel was with me besides letting me know that she was pissed.

It didn’t take nearly as long I thought for Percy to call us. The Iris Message rippling to life over the open sea. Sure enough Percy was standing on the wrap around porch of Triple G Ranch. I could see smoke billowing behind him. There was good chance it was just barbeque but I had to ask.

“Hey, Perce.” I said, “Everything okay?”

Percy grinned dopily at me and said, “Yeah, fine.”

“So, the place you’re at isn’t burning to the ground then.” Morgan asked from where he’s sitting on the deck. He looked really concerned, actually all the sea people did. I guess they didn’t have a lot of experience with fire.

Percy’s brow furrowed in confusion. Reassured that it was just barbeque I was content to let Percy figure it out for himself. Jason took pity on him though. “He’s asking about the smoke all around you Percy.”

“Oh.” Percy said. “No that’s barbeque. We’re having, well, I’m not sure what. Dinner.”

Jason shook his head in disbelief while Hazel, Grover and Thalia came over to join us.

Everybody said hello, and Grover asked Percy if he needed anything.

“I’m all good, G-man.” Percy assured his oldest friend. The hiss of the fire being doused could be heard in the background as he spoke.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow as Clarisse yelled at Percy to go somewhere that was away while the soldiers cooked.

“Why did Chiron let you fight?” I asked. I was a little angry with the camps mentor for letting Percy be so reckless.

Percy just shrugged and replied. “Don’t know. Anyways I don’t actually have much time to talk.” My boyfriend smiled apologetically at me and I just shook my head at him and smiled softly back. I really did understand leading a war party was a hectic job. And that was without your powers dousing fires and generally causing chaos.

“So, let me tell you the plan as I know it.” Percy continued, returning his attention to the group. Something about him was steely and I found myself very concerned. “Laura and her motley crew of nereids are going to babysit the Argo II while you guys crash one of the lifeboats. Meanwhile Morgan and his crew of mermen are going to get the cetus to a safe point.” I knew Percy knew that Jason wanted the cetus because I’d told him myself. I wondered what Percy’s play here was.

“It’s my cetus!” Jason reminds Percy competitively.

“What are you going to do with a cetus?” Percy demanded indignantly “Where would you even keep it? In the port?”

His tone made Jason’s hackles rise as he growled. “I caught it, it’s mine!”

I looked around to see if Thaila or Hazel maybe wanted to take this, but they seemed content to not get involved.

“How about we not fight?” I said weakly.

That just got them both pouting at me. Sometimes I could hardly believe I was the youngest of the three of us.

“But it’s mine.” Jason pouted as Percy whined that the port isn’t a good place for the cetus.

“Stop!” I interjected again. Waving my arms in wide gestures so they would all shut up and pay attention to me. “Stop, just stop. We can figure out what to do with the man eating whale once we’re all off quest okay. The port won’t get destroyed that quickly and it shouldn’t be too traumatic for the cetus. Okay?”

They both reluctantly agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief. Big three kids were so stubborn.

There was a stubborn pause while Jason and Percy waited for the other to speak first. Like talking was giving in or something.

Finally I think Percy decided he had more important things to do. “You should really leave someone with the boat besides my people, just in case.”

We started discussing who to leave. Percy kept trying to get me to stay which was just making me more suspicious that something was seriously wrong. Unfortunately I never got the chance to ask.

I’d almost forgotten about Percy’s powers acting up when there was another water sound like a pipe had burst. Suddenly Eurytion appeared in the frame of the Iris Message. He looked exactly as I remembered. The godly guardian of the ranch clapped a hand on Percy’s shoulder and steered him away. The message followed them.

“Not anywhere near my house buddy. Sorry.” Eurytion said not unkindly. “I’m already going to have to pay the plumber a whole handful of drachma.”

Percy meekly let himself be steered from the house and my heart broke for my boyfriend. “Sorry about that Eurytion.” Percy starts just as Iris interrupts to ask for another drachma.

Percy looks up distractedly. “Do you guys have everything covered?”

“Yeah. I think we’re good Kelp Head.” Jason said with a smile. Letting us all know that even though he disagreed with Percy about what to with the cetus, they were still on good terms.

“Yeah, okay.” Percy trailed off, still in some other part of his brain.

I was about to demand to know what was wrong but the Iris Message cut out. Percy didn’t answer us when we tried to call back.

There was a moment where those on the quest just stood there. Looking at each other like ‘what now’. Then we got interrupted by Shellby.

“Are we going to get a move on, or no?”

Jason shot her a dark look and said, “In a minute.” Then he turned back to the crew. “Who are we leaving behind? Percy’s right. It’s better to have an emergency contact nearby. Or at least closer than New York.”

“Maybe Nico should stay.” Hazel piped up. “I mean Percy seemed to think it’s a good idea, and I’m sure he has things he could work on for father while watching the ship.”

I was in so much trouble with Hazel. I knew I’d messed up by not telling her. But I wasn’t going to let the fact that she was upset with me stop me from going on the quest.

“No.” Grover interjected. “It’s got to be me and Thalia who stay. It will take all three of you to convince Calypso that the bonds of the island are all in her mind.”

“What do you mean?” Hazel asked while Jason nodded in agreement.

“I mean Jason’s our golden ticket for getting in.” Grover clarifies, “But you and Nico are the only way you guys are the ones who can convince her to leave. A girl and a guy who won’t ever be interested. The quest needs both of you.”

I nodded. “See. I’m going.”

Hazel sighed. “Fine. But we are not okay Nico. You kept something from me again.”

I looked at me feet. “I know.” I replied seriously. “But I have to help if I can, Haze. I think Calypso can help Percy. I think he really needs it.”

Hazel nodded the tiniest bit to let me know she heard and went back below deck. “I’ll get everyone’s packs.” She yelled once she’s at the ladder leading down. “You guys just get the raft ready and we’ll go!”

It wasn’t long before we were saying our goodbyes to everyone. Lowering the raft into the water only took a moment. My last glimpse of the Argo II was Laura, Grover, Morgan and Thalia all sitting shoulder to shoulder on the deck waving bye as Jason had the wind give us a good push towards the Sea of Monsters.


	16. Nico

## Chapter 16: Nico

I wanted to take back everything bad I ever said about waiting for something to happen on a large boat. It’s a thousand times worse on a small raft. There’s no privacy. It’s boring because all there is is open ocean, scary because waves keep rocking you, and worst of all my sister kept glaring at me.

“Hazel, I’m sorry.” I said for what felt like the thousandth time.

Hazel sniffed and said, “I just don’t get why you couldn’t have told me, or hinted, or something. What if I suddenly told you I was a princess, how would you feel?”

I figured telling her she was acting like one right now would only get me slapped.

“Percy and I both weren’t allowed.” I tried to explain desperately. “As far as anyone is concerned we’re just run of the mill campers. It’s sea and underworld business.”

“So I’m just anyone?” Hazel demanded hurt.

“What? No!” I said shocked that she could think that. “No. You’re my sister.”

Hazel just sniffed and turned her back to me. Making it clear she wasn’t ready to talk to me yet. With another glance at Jason who just shrugged like “What can you do?” I went back to staring at the open ocean.

Despite the fact that I was upset that Hazel was angry with me, I felt myself calm down. Being on the sea was a little bit like being held by Percy. Being near his element was second best to being near him. I hoped that my suspicions that more was going on with him than he was letting on weren’t true. If they were we’d be having a long talk about protectiveness when this was all over.

Maybe that’s where Hazel was coming from. I sighed and nudged at the bottom of the raft with my toe. The rubber of my shoe squeaked wetly against the rubber of the boat.

I’d tried to be nice to Hazel to let her know how sorry I was. I offered her one of my granola bars from my pack and some water, I apologized. I even offered to tell her a story from back when Bianca and I were kids. Something I used to do to bring her back from the ghostly haze when she was still in the Underworld.

Hazel wasn’t having any of it. She was royally pissed at me. It made the ride to anywhere that would end in a crash unbearably awkward and entirely silent. I couldn’t even talk to Jason because he was pointedly staying out of it.

I didn’t have anything exciting like breaking through to the Sea of Monsters to look forward to. All we needed to do was crash somewhere, hold on tight to Jason while he performed a heroic deed. When he did Hazel and I would push our powers at Jason while he thought about all he had to live for. With a bit of luck that would get us to Calypso’s island.

I hated boring and stupid plans. I was almost grateful when a giant tentacle burst from the waves.

“Fuck!” I shouted. While Hazel screamed and clung to the boat.

Jason called the wind to push the raft out of the falling tentacles way. So at least we weren’t crushed before we were ready to fight. I turned to the stern of the raft to see the stupid giant squid from yesterday rising out of the water. Its tentacles reached for us once again.

Jason and Hazel both drew their weapons and prepared to jump onto the monster in a two pronged attack. There was no way this wasn’t sending me to my father the hard way. And that’s when I realized with absolute clarity what we needed to do.

“No, don’t leave the raft!” I yelled desperately.

“That’s not a good idea Nico!” Jason yelled over his shoulder to me.

“Are you out of your mind?” Hazel demanded. “Staying here is just going to make us…crash. Oh.”

The squid floated towards us, now showing its beak to eat the raft in one giant monster bite. Jason ran to the front of the raft and brandished his sword. Hazel and I scrambled to latch on to his arms.

“Guys I kind of need my arms to focus on not dying right now!” Jason yelled at us over the sound of water being pushed towards us by the squid. He hadn’t caught on to what we needed to do yet.

“We’re crashing now!” I yelled in Jason’s ear. Jason winced at how loud my voice was but nodded.

The next thing I knew we were blowing sideways away from the squid’s mess of tentacles. We were practically flying. As we passed the squid’s mantle Jason stabbed it slicing up through the mantel.

As the squid disintegrated we flew through the air. the raft was long gone. Hazel and I clung to Jason with all we had hoping we didn’t die. I had to fight the urge to shadow travel us to the nearest piece of land. I was wondering how long Jason could keep us up in the air when the dying squid got its last revenge.

The water below us suddenly turned black with ink and a giant tentacle rose out of the water to slap into Jason, knocking him unconscious. Here we go, I thought to myself. With a look at Hazel we clung to an unconscious Jason and surrounded the group in our powers. I concentrated on just general travel while Hazel concentrated on binding the three of us together.

As the water neared I clung harder to Jason.

I’m not going to lie, smacking into the waves felt like smacking into a sliding glass door at a full out run. It hurt. And then it got worse.

We sunk into the ink darkened waters and I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t see. Couldn’t start to find my way to the top to float like Percy had taught me. Even if I had wanted to, Jason and Hazel were pulling me down. Deeper and deeper we went.

I couldn’t let go of them. Even as I ran out of air I knew that I could not let go of Jason’s hand. It was our only hope. That was my last thought before I stopped thinking for a bit.

I foggily woke up to the sound of Hazel calling my name. Something wet was seeping in through the back of my already water logged clothes. Whatever I was laying on was rough but soft.

I had something solid tightly gripped in my hand. It was trying to get away. I knew, above all else, that I couldn’t let that happen. It was highly important that I not let go of what I was holding.

What I was holding groaned at me. “Nico, you have got to let go of my wrist man. I think you’re cutting off the circulation. Also like what if Percy calls and thinks we’re holding hands or something?”

That sounded a lot like Jason. I opened my eyes to find that I was rather tightly holding Jason’s wrist. Hazel was kneeling above me, she looked like she’d been crying. I let Jason go and turned to her, “Alright there Hazel?”

My sister nodded bleary eyed and sniffed. “I thought you were dead and all I could think was that the last thing I did was yell at you.”

I reached out and held her hand. “Hey. You were right to be mad.” I said gently. “I should have been more honest. I should have insisted on telling you.”

“You should have. But still, we’re demigods, we’re on a quest. I’d hate it if something happened to you and you thought I hated you.” She said weakly.

I tried to summon my best cocky grin. It wasn’t an expression I normally made so I’m not sure I was very successful. “I know there’s no way you can hate me Haze.” I’m not sure my words did a great job of comforting her but my sister smiled a little.

Hazel heaved a deep breath like a giant sob, nodded once, and then pulled herself together. My sister was constantly impressing me with her strength.

“So, did we make it?” she asked, including Jason who had been awkwardly waiting out our sibling moment.

“Don’t know.” Jason shrugged. “I guess we could explore and find out.”

We agreed and Jason reached down to pull me to my feet.

I was almost positive we were on Calypso’s Island. Everything was lush and more beautiful than you could imagine. Even the salty breeze blowing in off the sea smelled delectable. There was no way this wasn’t Calypso’s Island, but where was Calypso?

There was a stream that lead inland that I vaguely remembered Percy mentioning during our meeting in New Rome. That felt like a life time ago.

“We should follow this.” I suggested, pointing up the stream.

“Isn’t going inland risky?” Jason asked. “I mean we don’t know if we’re on Calypso’s Island or a monster’s island. It could be a trap.”

“Or it could lead us straight to Calypso.” Hazel disagreed. “She’s not stupid. Her home is probably on high ground and she’s going to need fresh water. What place is better than the head waters of a stream?”

Jason looked up the stream calculatingly, nodded once curtly, and drew his sword. “I’ll take point. Nico you take the rear. Hazel I want you ready to cast a spell on anyone who attacks before Nico and I can get a hit in. Okay?”

Hazel and I both agreed, grateful to not have to devise the plan, and we made our way up the stream.

It didn’t take long before I heard wind chimes. Bits of sea glass, wood, shell and what my powers were telling me was bone clinked softly in the drifting wind.

Jason signaled for us to halt. “Something is ahead.” He breathed. “Go carefully.”

We crept forward slowly. Then I sensed a presence. “She’s here.” I breathed. Jason and Hazel tensing for a fraction of a second was all the acknowledgement I needed.

Calypso was hanging her laundry. Or at least she had been. Now she was facing us, hands on her hips and rage filling her eye.

“Oh, gods, no!” Calypso growled angrily. “No. I said no more visitors.” She looked to the sky furiously and yelled. “I’m done do you hear me!”

The Titan’s daughter only received a roll of thunder in response. Calypso huffed with annoyance and turned back to her laundry. Turning her back to us in the process like we weren’t even there.

“Leo sent us to get you out of here!” Jason yelled, trying to get her to look at us again.

That was, apparently, the worst thing for Jason to say. The laundry gets crumpled and thrown into the laundry basket. A moment later she has pinned Jason to a tree.

“I am done with love. If you find a way off this gods forsaken island you tell Leo that yourself, Hero.” She spat the last word like a curse glared at Hazel and me for good measure and stormed into her cave.

Well that wasn’t what we’d wanted.

“Now what?” Hazel asked from her place in front of me. We were still in formation, except for Jason who got thrown off to the side and was leaning against the tree in shock.

“Regroup?” I offered softly.

Jason nodded, taking up the lead again. “Yeah let’s find where Leo was staying. We’ll take cover there and strategize.”

It didn’t take long for us to find the hut. It was off a separate branch of the creek. The hut was small. Obviously built for protection from the elements over anything else. But next door? Next door, as promised, Leo had built a gigantic forge. It was the kind of thing that would probably make the Hephaestus cabin jealous, and they had Bunker 9 which was a work of art.

We decided to take shelter in the workshop. With the forge it would probably be warmer than the hut and we were hoping not to stay long enough that things like comfort were going to be an issue.

“So, what are we going to do?” I asked the group once we’d settled in.

“I don’t know.” Hazel and Jason sighed in unison. That’s when I knew that we’re probably screwed.

An hour into the discussion we’d gotten absolutely nowhere. I started feeling like this entire quest was hopeless, which was just sad. Percy was the pessimist between us.

Abruptly Hazel stood up and grabbed a couple of Leo’s pots for water. Jason and I looked up from the list of possible ways to convince Calypso to talk to us we’d been making sharply.

“I’m going to get some water and look around a bit.” Hazel informed us breezily, waving Jason and I back to our seats when we moved to get up and join her. “No, no, don’t stop on my account. I’ll be back before you can miss me.” She reassured us with a small smile. That was the moment I should have been my most suspicious. I wasn’t.

Maybe it was because I could tell my sister was still sad that she’d yelled at me. I wanted to cheer her up. So as she walked out the door I yelled after her, “I miss you Hazel!”

My sister chuckled to herself and her amused voice drifted in through the doorway. “Save it for Percy, Nico!”

Beside me Jason snickered. What an Airhead.

With what I hoped was a great deal of dignity I ignored him and turned back to our plans. We didn’t have anything.

“What if we, I don’t know, asked for a cup of sugar?” I suggested after a long period of nothing coming to me. I knew it was a stupid suggestion, but it was something at least.

“I don’t need something besides bricks flying at my head.” Jason replied.

“And I don’t think spying on a Titan’s daughter will go over well.” I countered easily. That was Jason’s main plan. Observe Calypso so we could get information we might be able to use in convincing her to join us.

“I wasn’t planning on getting caught.” Jason said, but he turned his attention back to our plans so I knew he knew I was right.

We kept planning but it wasn’t before long that I started worrying about Hazel. I would have expected her to be back by now. I suspected that Jason thought the same thing by the way he kept glancing at the door.

I was about to suggest we started looking for Hazel when she stormed back into the hut flushed and drenched in soup. I raised an eyebrow at her in question when she let the door slam loudly behind her. Hazel was clearly livid over whatever had happened. It wasn’t helping that Jason wasn’t nearly as good at hiding his amusement as I was.

“She threw her entire pot of soup at me.” My sister gritted out through her teeth as she dried off with a soft leaf that Leo had neatly labeled as “towels (safe for skin)”. The fact that it was labeled so specifically indicated that there was a great story I needed to ask Leo about when we got back.

“Upturned the whole thing right on my head!” Hazel continued angrily. “I can’t believe her! I tell her we want to help and she throws her soup at me!”

Hazel turned to me and Jason, hair covered in some kind of green limp noodle and said, “I’m going to wash off.” Then stormed out of the forge and into the growing dusk, exclamations of “Her soup!” filling the air.

Jason and I just stared at each other in shock for a second before he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck saying, “I guess we should find some food for the night?”

“I think Leo said there are some non-perishables in the hut?” I offered.

“Sounds great.” Jason agreed as enthusiastically as anyone could when they were stranded on an island with a temperamental goddess.

With that we prepared to bed down for the night.


	17. Percy

## Chapter 17: Percy

I couldn’t sleep. I kept turning over Nico’s problem in my head and hadn’t come to many conclusions. Okay, I’d come to one conclusion. I didn’t have enough time to go back to camp. This solo quest was going to have to be taken in the Roman way. No prophecy if it isn’t in the book, which it wasn’t. As someone who unofficially outranked a centurion I hereby gave myself permission to go on this suicide mission alone.

Having come to that conclusion, laying there in my sleeping bag felt rather pointless. Maybe I should go back to camp and get some help? I thought for the thousandth time. It had been the original plan after all.

But if Nico was in danger I needed to be there now. I was not losing him too. I knew it was my fatal flaw speaking, but I would destroy the world before I let something happen to Nico. Not after Annabeth.

I needed a plan, but going to camp would take too much time. I sighed, nearly waking one of the other demigods sleeping on the entryway floor. I was closest to the door so I could leave easily, if only I knew where I was going.

Hooves tapped on the stairs leading to the porch and I heard a voice neigh out “Boss, you in there? I think I’ve got an idea on the whole quest thing.”

The Roman soldier I had nearly woken a moment ago grumbled awake, “Is that a horse?” He was so tired he was speaking Latin but I could understand him. My Latin had been improving with my powers going haywire. Which was just weird. But what about my life wasn’t weird in one way or another.

“Yeah, I’ll go check it out.” I told him. “It sounds like he just wants some grain or something. Go back to sleep, man. I’ll be right back.”

As the guy sleepily complied and rolled back over to his side with his back to me, I silently grabbed my backpack. I was going to suck not having my sleeping bag with me. But there was no time to roll it up. If I took the time someone would catch me.

I slipped out the front door to immediately get a chest full of Blackjack nosing at my pockets for treats. “Nice shirt Boss.” The pegasus snorted against my clothing.

I sighed with annoyance. The Stolls had struck again. Once again changing out all the clothes in my bag with their favorite shirt for me. I was getting sick of purple and orange tie dye with an unrecognizable logo on the front.

“I don’t have anything.” I hissed harsher than I intended to. I was mad at the minor gods and the Stolls, not my old friend.

I rubbed his wilted ears to make up for my tone and lead the pegasus away from the house. Once we were out of earshot I asked “So, what’s this great plan of yours?”

Blackjack nosed at my pockets one more time like he didn’t believe that I didn’t have anything. “I’ll buy you donuts on our way to wherever it is you think I should go.” I told the stubborn old pegasus, “But you have to tell me where I’m going first.”

Blackjack nickered happily at that promise. A light flicked on in the house and I knew I had to get out of there now. Before whoever we’d woken up found me leaving and wasted my time trying to get me to wait for help.

Blackjack, oblivious to the importance of that light started telling me his plan. “I don’t know where you should go, I just know what to do. You need a hostage.”

I clearly needed more information than the main idea, but I really didn’t have time to talk with Blackjack about his plan right now. Not if someone was coming to check on the horses.

“Tell me in the air. We have to go.” I told my friend, swinging up onto his back without any more warning than that.

Blackjack didn’t need to be told twice. He galloped across the yard trying to get enough speed for takeoff. It was nerve wracking. Every beat of hoofs was a chance for someone to come out on to the front porch and see us. It felt like I was wasting time even though I was doing everything I could do to save Nico. Even though I had been ever since Physis had first told me about Hercules plan.

We were almost in the air when Eurytion appeared out of nowhere. He made himself big right in the middle of our path. It was the type of stance that is meant to spook a horse. Legs spread and arms thrown out wide. Eurytion did it like he’d been doing it for a thousand years which, I guess was kind of true.

The effort to drive Blackjack in one direction was done so expertly it would have spooked a very experienced war horse. It apparently worked on experienced war pegasi too.

“Woah, Boss! Where did the big god dude come from?” My pegasus shouted, swerving out of the way and to a stop. I felt the crushing weight of heart breaking disappointment. Our momentum was lost. Eurytion stood in the middle of the field. He had a sleeping bag tucked under one arm and a lunch box in his hand.

Though I was afraid that my chance was lost and a little put out that he nearly made Blackjack and I crash, I couldn’t feel too threatened. The ranch hand had his usual easy going grin plastered across his face.

“Sorry for the forcible hospitality there Percy.” Eurytion drawled, his eyes shining knowingly. “But you forgot your stuff. And I can’t let you go off on a quest without your stuff.”

With another grin my friend held out the sleeping bag and lunchbox. I came forward to take my stuff expecting to be allowed on my way. Eurytion was never one for prolonged good byes.

But instead the god clapped a hand on my shoulder and winked at me. “Now don’t forget to eat, boy. Growing godling bodies need to eat a wholesome meal at least twice a week. And I don’t think you’ve eaten in a while.”

I frowned at that because his statement made no sense. I had barbecue last night and any way I was not growing anymore. Also, everyone knew you were supposed to eat three times a day. Not twice a week. Finally, it was a universally known fact that quest food sucks and could never be described as wholesome.

But before I could ask, Eurytion said “Stay safe Percy.” And walked off into the night whistling some old ho down song.

Blackjack broke me out of my shock by nosing at my hip. He was trying to sniff the lunchbox Eurytion gave me. “Did he give you any apples?” The pegasus asked. “Please tell me there are apples in there, Boss.”

I pushed his nose away gently. “Get us far enough away that we won’t be stopped and we’ll land to check.” I promised my friend.

“Then what are you waiting for, Boss!” Blackjack demanded throwing his head. “Get on! Let’s go!”

I couldn’t argue with that. So I swung up on to Blackjack. A few heartbeats later we were in the air. Blackjack detailed his idea as we flew. It was a good idea.

Basically Blackjack wanted me to get Hercules to let Nico and the rest go by using someone he cared about as leverage. My first thought was his current wife, but as Blackjack rightly pointed out, holding a goddess hostage probably wasn’t the smartest move on my part given the current state of my powers.

We were still trying to decide who would matter to a god who had been stranded on an island for a thousand years when we landed in a Dunkin’ Donuts parking lot. The sun was just rising but they were already opening up. I went in and got Blackjack a couple of his favorite jelly donuts.

“What about the horned guy Piper met?” I asked when I got back with our food. A coffee and blueberry filled donut for me and strawberry donuts for Blackjack.

Blackjack whickered in disagreement, tossing his head and getting some stares from a business man grabbing a bite for breakfast. I smiled at him and waved like ‘nothing to see here’ and he went on his way.

“That’d just make him kill you faster, Boss. But if you’d let me finish my plan I have an idea.” Blackjack told me around a mouthful of donut.

I finished my donut in record time but was still a bit peckish. Curiously, I reached for the lunchbox Eurytion gave me hoping that he packed me a couple of sandwiches or something. He did, but that’s not what I found in the first pocket. Instead I found several Clashing Rocks Ambrosia Bars nestled neatly in the plastic. At first I could only think that Eurytion somehow gave me the wrong bag.

Clashing Rocks Ambrosia Bars were the kind of thing that killed demigods. We mistake it for a Cliff bar and the next thing we know we’re a crispy demigod overdosed on god food. And it’s so easy because like a protein bar they were packed full of godly nutrition. Chiron was always yelling at Mr. D for leaving them laying around the big house.

I couldn’t believe that Eurytion meant to give me this lunch bag. He must have though because there was a note in the pocket that had the bars. It read:

Percy,  
One bar should be about right, I think.  
-Eurytion

“What’s that Boss?” Blackjack asked, having eaten all his donuts. My pegasus was always interested in more food.

I showed him the package, making Blackjack snort anxiously and pull away. “Why would that old rancher give you that?” He demanded indignantly. I couldn’t tell if he was feeling protective over me or upset that the food wasn’t something he could eat.

“Do you think maybe he’s trying to kill me?” I asked seriously. There were two options here. Eurytion was actually siding with the minor gods and the whole battle at the ranch was an elaborate set up. Or Eurytion was sincerely trying to help me.

If it was a trap it was a very elaborate set up. I knew that if she were alive Annabeth would say that if a plan is too complicated it probably wasn’t one the enemy would use. And setting up an entire take-over of a ranch by a primordial god went firmly in the too complicated list. Especially since I already trusted Eurytion implicitly.

But if Eurytion wasn’t trying to kill me, he had to be wanting to help me. Help me with a lethal dose of ambrosia, which made just as little sense. I sighed, and looked at the Clashing Rocks bar skeptically. My stomach rumbled.

“What do you think Blackjack?” I asked my pegasus again.

“I think you can’t afford anymore donuts.” Blackjack informed me, nosing at my pockets again to prove I didn’t have any more money.

‘Yeah thanks.’ I thought at my friend. ‘Real helpful opinion there.’ On an impulse I opened the Clashing Rocks Bar and started munching down on it. The change was almost instantaneous.

If you’ve ever been so hungry that your brain goes a little fuzzy, it was like I had been functioning like that without realizing it and my first bite of ambrosia started to relieve it. It was like everything snapped back into place even though I didn’t know it needed to.

I took another bite. Maybe Eurytion was on to something. The ambrosia tasted like those chewy bars my mom used to pack in my lunch as a kid. By the time I was done eating I was able to sense an aquifer beneath me and help dry Blackjack off. Unfortunately, I hadn’t meant to do the second part.

I didn’t feel completely stable yet. I would probably still have issues if I tried to do anything major like call the ocean to me. And I didn’t completely trust that I wouldn’t accidentally do something disastrous without warning. But it was a comfort to know that I had some control over my abilities again.

When I finished I reached over to pat Blackjack on the withers. “So, where are we going dude? You said you had some leverage against Hercules in mind?” I was feeling more confident in doing whatever Blackjack thought he should do now that I didn’t think I would destroy the immediate area on accident.

“Megara.” Blackjack said. And suddenly I knew that I would be going back to the Underworld.

“There is no way Hades is letting me take a soul of the underworld hostage, man.” I told Blackjack vehemently.

“He will.” Blackjack replied confidently. “His foal is being threatened, trust me.”

I wanted to disagree. Hades was a thorn in my side and would do anything to spite me. But at the same time Hades had repeatedly proven he would do almost anything for Nico. And even though I seriously disagreed with holding someone hostage against their will I didn’t have any better ideas.

I sighed and looked out across the grass field next to the parking lot. The overgrown blue-green grass waved in the wind like a rolling sea. I asked myself how I would feel if it was Annabeth. I almost decided that I would have to find another plan when I found myself wondering what Annabeth would do if it were me that was threatening a quest.

The answer was easy. She would go. She would go with the hero on her own volition and act absolutely terrified till I stopped. I just had to hope Megara was of the same mind.

“Okay, let’s go to LA. I need to talk to my uncle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been thanking Lt. Regina Barclay every chapter like I normally do for her amaze beta job. But srsly, she's great for putting up with my quirky writer habits!
> 
> Oh dear...Percy is up to badly planned schemes again. But at least Eurytion managed to give him a hand!
> 
> Oh so I gotta tell y'all about the chapter title in another PJO fic I'm working on. It's in like early stages so I won't tell much but I just titled a chapter 'I Jump to Conclusions without a Parachute' and I love it!
> 
> 2019: The above referenced fic should be posting soon and the chapter titles give me life.


	18. Percy

## Chapter 18: Percy

Charon was not pleased to see me again when I walked through the door of DOA recording. My clothes were in tatters and I was smoking a bit from a run in with some venti which was just generally annoying. They normally went after Jason and I’d hoped it would stay that way.

I was completely on my own now. I’d sent Blackjack to Camp Jupiter for some treats and rest. He also had a note tied to his mane updating Reyna and the others on the situation with the Calypso quest and letting them know that I was taking care of it. If they wanted to help they were going to have to catch up, I didn’t have time to wait.

“What a shame.” The ferryman sighed when he saw me, looking at my clothes with complete disdain. “I was hoping I wouldn’t see you for at least another five years. At least not alive.”

I dropped a whole bag of drachmas and denari on the desk as my offering. Being Poseidon’s unofficial heir makes you rich overnight. “I don’t have time for this Charon. Nico is in trouble. I need to talk to Hades.”

Charon sighed again, like I was the biggest pest he had ever had the displeasure of dealing with. “I suppose it would be allowed. My Lord Hades does care deeply for his heir. Though for the most part he never appreciates those who work for him.”

I didn’t reply to Charon’s complaining. Anything I could say would only encourage him and I could feel my opportunity to protect Nico slipping through my fingers like water. The ferry ride was fortunately silent. When I made it to the other shore, Mrs. Dodds was waiting.

“Your father and Lord Hades are expecting you.” She informed me with a hiss before leading me to Hades’ palace. Remembering my last walk with Mrs. Dodds and Nico I tried to make small talk but she started making that growling sound again and I realized Mrs. Dodds was never going to like me.

We trudged up to Hades palace and were greeted at the doors by a skeletal guard who lead me to Hades and my father. They were sitting in Persephone’s garden having tea. My father looked surprised to see me, but Hades didn’t. Hades looked unbelievably stern.

My father spoke first though. “Percy? I thought you were on a quest.”

“I am.” I told my father, keeping my tone even and what I hoped sounded professional. “Sorry to be short dad, it’s good to see you but I have an issue that needs to be brought to Lord Hades attention.”

“I hope you did not insinuate something is wrong with my son to Charon just to get my attention, nephew.” Hades barked sternly.

“No Sir.” I said bowing my head in acknowledgement. “I’m here because Nico is in danger, there isn’t a lot of time.”

“Then speak quickly of what danger you believe he faces.” Hades commanded.

“Hercules intends to attack the crew of the Argo II when they get off Calypso’s island.” I informed the two gods seriously. Thinking about it made a wave of panic rise in me. I wasn’t overly surprised when one of the fountains in Hades’ garden froze over.

“What is this?” Hades demanded as the ice crystals started to form. “Do you dare use your powers in jest while telling me a lie?”

My father, who had been notified about my issues, frowned at me. “Percy, did you intend to freeze the fountain?”

I looked over at the fountain and my heart sank. It was now a beautiful arching ice sculpture with fine loops of ice soaring into the air, then racing towards the smooth as glass basin of the fountain.

It appeared that while ambrosia helped me it did not solve all my problems. “No sir. It’s been happening since the demigod retrieval I was sent on two days ago. You can thank Hercules for triggering it if you’d like.”

I took a deep breath. I wasn’t here to talk about my problems. I was here to get started on rescuing Nico. “Look that really doesn’t matter right now. I’ve got to save the quest for Calypso.”

The two gods traded a serious look at my announcement and glanced worriedly over at the fountain. Like maybe my issues with power control were far more significant than I’d first been led to believe.

My father looked very worried and it nearly made me want to stop and talk about my issues for a moment. To take a second to figure out what was really going on.

But I knew deep down that I couldn’t, time was still slipping away from me. I had to get to Hercules before he could get to the crew of the Argo II. If he reached them first I knew I would fail Nico.

“Please.” I asked desperately when it looked like my father might try to push the matter.

My father looked like he wanted to protest but Hades gave me an assist I would never have expected.

The Lord of the Dead turned to Poseidon and said “We must not intervene, Poseidon. I’m sorry.”

He was clearly talking about the powers issue. I wondered what the gods knew, what they were once again keeping from me. Hades also seemed truly sorry that he couldn’t let my dad help me. I was starting to become seriously annoyed that the gods still thought it was okay to play keep away with information. I was starting to feel like what they knew might be important to my survival.

My father gave me one last, very worried meaningful look and dropped the issue. “What do you need, Percy.”

“I need permission to take the spirit of Megara hostage in the overworld.” I informed the gods, turning back to Hades. “With her consent of course, I intend to make Hercules an offer he can’t refuse.”

Hades leaned back in his chair at my request and thoughtfully steepled his fingers in front of his face. It was actions like these that made people associate Hades with evil villains in movies. I just barely managed to refrain from saying that out loud.

“What you’re asking for is against the Law, Perseus.” Hades said after a long moment of thought. “Dead souls cannot be taken into the overworld.”

I considered trying to appeal to Hades romantic side like Eurydice did for about three seconds. But somehow I knew that that wouldn’t work. I needed a reason for Hades to not apply the law to my situation and I needed it now.

What had Poseidon said when I was last visiting the sea? That rules didn’t apply to me anymore. Maybe, maybe that was true here. “Uncle, if my dad asked it could you loan him a soul? Would that be against the law?”

Hades frowned thoughtfully. “I could loan another god a soul, yes. But the soul would be your father’s responsibility, he could not in turn give Megara’s soul to you.”

“That’s not what I’m asking for.” Feeling bolstered by this new information I was able to speak my next part evenly. “People keep implying that the old rules don’t apply to me anymore. So, can I ask to take Megara’s soul from the underworld as a, whatever I am?”

Hades eyes turned pensive for a moment. “I suppose that would be acceptable.” The god of the underworld finally accepted. “I will loan her to you for the span of the day. You must return her by then or I get your soul as well.”

I didn’t really like that deal. But I was used to agreeing to stupid deadlines to get a quest done. The only difference here was that if I handed my soul over to Hades Nico was going to be even angrier with me. It had to be done though. “You’ve got it. Where do I find Megara?”

Hades waved a hand and a soul appeared in front of me. She was eerily beautiful, long flowing hair and soft features. The ghost took one look at me and dismissed me. She turned to Hades. “What may I do for you, my Lord?”

“This demigod has a request.” Hades said evenly. I knew the Lord of the Dead wasn’t going to help me out. But you’d think he’d be a little more invested in saving his own kid.

The ghost of Hercules’ mortal wife turned to me expectantly. “Well, what do you want?”

“I need to take you hostage.” I blurted nervously. Good job Percy. That will totally convince her to come peacefully.

Megara raised an eyebrow and turned back to Hades. “My Lord? Why must I listen to this foolishness? I’m not consenting to being taken hostage.”

Hades sighed heavily and gestured towards me. “Just hear him out, my lady. The demigod’s proposition may be of interest to you.”

Megara scoffed like she seriously doubted I could ever say anything interesting, which I found kind of offensive.

She made a sarcastic sweeping gesture with her arms like she was offering me the stage. It was kind of off putting, I should try to remember that.

“Look, I know it’s a huge hassle and I’m sorry for that but I can’t think of another way to take down Hercules.” I started to explain. I could already tell this was going to be the most convoluted rambling line of reasoning I had ever given. But I had to have Megara’s help.

“Okay.” The ghost agreed easily. Like it was the best idea she’d heard.

“He’s going to kill someone I care about and I’ve got to stop him. And I think, if I’ve got a knife at your throat I can at least make him pause enough that the others will be able to see what’s happening.” That’s when her easy acceptance finally registered in my brain. “Wait what?”

“I said okay.” Was Megara’s breezy reply. “That bastard killed my kid. I’m always up for a little revenge against Hercules. When do we leave?”

I hadn’t expected it to be that easy. I waited for her to give me some conditions for her help or something. But the spirit just stared at me expectantly.

Right, I probably needed to answer her question. “Now, I guess.”

My father frowned like he didn’t approve of the exchange happening in front of him. And yeah I admit that Megara’s easy surrender was a little fishy. But what else was I supposed to do?

“Percy, do you even know where you’re going?” my father asked with concern.

“Probably somewhere in the Sea of Monsters?” I suggested. “I mean that’s where all the weird sea stuff is. And I think Gorgyra passed on a message of something similar”

“Yes.” My father said, and it felt like he was telling me that my theory was right. “But how do you intend to find your friends before Hercules, son?” He sounded amused but still worried. It was weird having my father ask about my strategy. I guess he could be slightly more involved with my quests now or something.

“I thought I’d find Hercules.” I said instead of worrying about it. “And then wait till the others come through to distract him with Megara.”

Megara tapped her nose thoughtfully. “Follow the hunter? I like it.” She turned to Hades, “So, how do we get out of here my Lord?”

I wanted to protest that. It was my quest after all. I kept my mouth shut though because asking the question again would just make me look stupid. And because I couldn’t really blame Megara for wanting to get back into the world. The Underworld might be Nico’s domain, but it was still creepy.

“You must make Orpheus’ passage.” My uncle informed us. “Do not look back Perseus. Unless you wish to be trapped in the Underworld forever.”

I nodded in acceptance. Trapped was better than dead at least. I was pretty sure Nico would visit me.

“Thank you, Uncle.” I thanked Hades, even taking the time to bow. I smiled at my father and inclined my head in acknowledgment. “I’ll let you both know when we’re back at camp.” I informed the two gods before turning back to Megara. “Ready to go?”

Megara gestured for me to lead the way. “Whenever you’re ready, hero.”

I bowed to the gods one last time and we left. The trip out of the underworld was completely uneventful except that I kept nearly looking back. If it had been Nico or Annabeth behind me, I would have failed. But since I was making my way out of the Underworld with a spirit following me for the express purpose of saving Nico, I was able to keep my eyes on the prize so to speak.

When I make it back to Central Park I looked behind me to see Megara standing behind me. I wasn’t too surprised to find that she now looked like any other person. I’d dealt with enough ghosts brought back to the mortal world to know the drill.

“So how are we getting to The Sea of Monsters?” Megara asked curiously as I lead her out of the park. Her eyes hungrily took in the modern world, but she didn’t comment on any of what she saw. “Hippocampi aren’t going to be quick enough. And Scylla will eat them for breakfast. And they won’t be strong enough to fight Charybdis.”

“You’re dead enough to go underwater without needing to breathe, right?” I asked over my shoulder as I lead the way over to an idling cab. Hopefully he just saw Megara as like my mom or something.

“Yes?” Megara decided after a moment’s thought. She sounded uncertain about this quest for the first time.

“Then I’ve got the perfect ride waiting for me just off of Montauk.” I said mysteriously. I wasn’t sharing my whole plan with the ghost I didn’t fully trust. But there was another cetus stabled at a merman outpost just off of Montauk. I was pretty sure they would let me use it.

We told the cab driver to take us to the beach. Once there I rented a little tandem kayak and we headed out into the water.

Things got a little dicey there. Mainly because Megara said that ladies didn’t paddle and refused to do any of the work leaving me to try to push us through the water.

With my powers being the way they were I had to rely on good old arm muscles. Luckily the stable wasn’t too far off and before I knew it we were paired with a small immature cetus.

Old enough to be away from his mother of course but nowhere near full grown. It was the perfect size for me and my willing captive though. Pleased with how things were going, or at least as pleased as I could be when I was still frantic with worry about Nico. I thanked the mermen and we left for the sea of monsters.

We weren’t five nautical miles away from the stables when Megara pressed a dagger against the small of my back. “Keep to the plan hero and I’ll let you see your boyfriend one last time before you die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lt Regina Barclay for the edit!


	19. Nico

## Chapter 19: Nico

I was starting to think we would never convince Calypso that she could get off this gods forsaken Island on her own. It seemed like we had tried everything, but Calypso was far too stubborn. She wouldn’t even talk to us. Not even Jason who fit her “type” perfectly.

I was starting to wish we could just leave her here. Tell Leo we tried but she wasn’t interested anymore. There was one problem with that. The same magic that was binding Calypso to the island was also binding Jason, Hazel and me.

Basically, it really sucked.

“Has anyone even seen Calypso today?” Hazel asked as she brought in some fresh water for us to use for drinking and washing. She sounded just as tired and put out as I felt.

“I haven’t.” Jason chimed in from where he was plucking a couple of pheasants he found close to the beach. We were going to have them for dinner. Hazel said it would be a nice change from fish. As someone who had spent over a year living off fast food, I didn’t really care.

I could almost imagine us on some ridiculous survival show. And that’s when it just finally fucking got to me. I had had enough.

“This is ridiculous.” I snapped, standing and brushing the sand from my dark jeans. “We’re not going to convince Calypso of anything if we don’t even see her.”

“She doesn’t want to speak with us Nico.” Hazel said with a disapproving frown. “There’s something to be said for respecting people’s boundaries.”

“That’s really great for her.” I groused. “But we don’t have the luxury of sticking around here forever. We have a war to fight.”

With that I walked out of Leo’s hut and towards Calypso’s cave. The sound of Jason and Hazel scrambling to their feet behind me just made me walk faster. I knew they were going to disagree with my current plan, which basically involved cornering Calypso until she at least tried to break the enchantment. So maybe they had a point. But I couldn’t bring myself to care.

“Nico, wait!” Jason called out as he and Hazel scrambled up the island after me. The fact that Jason hadn’t tackled me from the air told me he had no idea how serious I was about this.

“Nico come back here!” My sister yelled sternly. Her tone told me that she hated when I decided to do things without consulting the group first. I admit it was an unfortunately common occurrence.

When I reached Calypso’s cave I didn’t bother to knock. I knew that if I knocked she was going to tell me to go away. We had been through that charade many times before. So, despite knowing I was being incredibly rude I walked right in. “Calypso I need to talk to you!” I yelled angrily.

That got an immediate negative reaction from the temperamental goddess. But a negative reaction was better than no reaction, I guess.

Luckily I was used to dealing with Persephone. So it was second nature to duck when a trowel flew towards my head.

I heard my sister gasp from the entrance of the cave. “Nico be careful.”

“Get in here and talk to me!” I demanded ignoring Hazel, and Jason who was carefully approaching me. I figured he was going to try to move me physically, but I wouldn’t fight him on it unless I had to.

This time Calypso threw a watering can at me. What is with goddesses hurling gardening supplies at my head? “Look it’s fine if you want to break Leo’s heart by not going to him. I mean it’s a super bitchy thing to do, but not my prerogative. Here’s the thing I do mind though. I will not be stuck on your stupid island when I have a perfectly good boyfriend who is very sick waiting for me! So Calypso, how do you want to leave?”

This time she threw a brick at my head. I just barely ducked it. Jason wasn’t so lucky.

Behind me I heard the soft thwak of the brick connecting with my friends head and the hard thud of Jason’s body hitting the smooth rock floor.

“Jason!” Hazel cried from behind me rushing forward. I turned around and dropped to my knees checking Jason over. I already knew he was not dead but he could have been badly hurt.

In the distance I heard Calypso escaping. The cold calculating side of my brain knew that my opportunity to get the stubborn goddess to listen was slipping out of our fingers. But I needed to tend to Jason first. I needed to know how badly the Airhead had been injured this time.

Thank the gods for Hazel. Once she realized I had seeing to Jason under control she charged after Calypso. Apparently the goddess hadn’t gotten as far as I thought because I heard Hazel stop her right outside the cave.

There was the crunch of gravel as Hazel grabbed Calypso and then the sound of my sister’s voice softly pleading. “Look I’m sorry for my brother. He gets impatient sometimes but can you please just talk to us for a moment? Just hear us out? Please?”

Calypso scoffed. “Why should I take time to talk to people who invade my home and threaten me? Ungrateful demigods who tell me that all the pain I’ve experienced for thousands of years is my fault! Exactly what do you think I owe you demigod? Because from where I am standing the answer is nothing.”

Once I heard this whole thing from Calypso’s perspective, I felt bad for her. It’s so hard to admit when you might have been wrong. But the thing was, I wasn’t thinking isn’t it funny that Calypso has kept herself trapped on this random island for a millennia.

I thought it was tragic that the gods had used her own magic against her. All we really wanted was to help her become free. But now I could see how this whole thing would be rather insulting from her perspective. The thing was I had no idea how to communicate that to Calypso without sounding confrontational and condescending.

Luckily for us my sister was a thousand times better at communicating than I am. I’m not quite sure what she said to Calypso to get her to listen because Jason chose that moment to wake up. And I had to keep the Airhead from instantly climbing to his feet to chase after Calypso. There was a nearly silent scuffle before I could get him to understand what I wanted by tilting my head in the direction of the back door. Jason stilled and we were able to listen.

It basically sounded like Hazel was trying to talk shop with Calypso. Like she thought the goddess might believe us if she realized how incredibly powerful and skilled at magic she really was. I found the whole thing to be amusing because it made Hazel sound like an old lady swapping recipes with a friend instead of a fierce warrior.

“But how do you get your plants so glossy?” Hazel asked. I smiled at her tone because even though I’m sure the question had more purpose than what it seemed, Hazel sounded genuinely interested in what Calypso’s answer would be. I suspected some part of New Rome would have a new garden once Hazel got back.

Jason and I silently moved a little so we could hear the conversation without Calypso seeing us eaves dropping. It also meant we were more available to Hazel if this turned into a fight.

From around the corner I could see Calypso’s shadow wave the compliment off. “It’s just a little magic, demigod.”

“But it’s so gorgeously executed!” Hazel insisted. “I can hardly tell there is a spell on the leaves. I still struggle with the delicate parts of magic. And no one really knows much about the finer points in New Rome. Magic is more of a Greek art than a Roman one.”

Calypso sighed tiredly. Her unwillingness to tolerate pleasantries reminded me of Percy. No wonder they got along. “What is your point? Why won’t you just leave? It sounds like your brother really does have an emergency he needs to see to, so just go take care of that.”

Feeling like maybe that was an invitation to join the conversation I stepped out onto the back patio. “I do. I really do. But you’ve been kind to two people who are important to me. So my first priority is getting you out of here.”

Jason frowned at me surprised. And I guess I could see why my response would be unexpected. But here’s the thing, Percy kept saying he was holding his own. At some point I had to trust that that was true. Just like he was trusting me to get Calypso free like he had promised. Which meant even though I was out of my mind with worry about Percy, my priority was the quest.

“Look can we at least go in and talk about this?” My sister requested when the only response I got was stunned silence. “If you don’t believe us that’s fine, Calypso. But, at least talk to us?”

There was a long moment of silence outside but finally Calypso gave in. “Fine. I will speak with you about your misconceptions.”

I was so happy I could cheer. I might actually be able to get to Percy before his wayward powers caused too much mayhem! I didn’t cheer. I knew that doing so would probably piss Calypso off even more. Instead I offered to make tea while she sat down with Jason and Hazel in her sitting area.

Calypso gestured widely to the three of us. “Please explain to me how I am my own jailer when I loathe this place.” Sarcastic too? I could see why Percy and Leo both loved Calypso.

Jason shook his head vigorously at her suggestion. Disagreeing with the idea that Calypso had trapped herself completely. “No it’s definitely the gods’ fault that you are in this situation.”

“It’s just they relied on your believing you were stuck to keep you here.” Hazel said gently. “I’m not sure how. Again I’m still learning magic. But we think they tied the curse to your magic and your belief in the curse. So that it was a constant self-fulfilling prophecy.”

At my sisters words there was a moment where I swore I could feel sand under my feet and hot wet air on the back of my neck. Even though I could plainly see that I was still in Calypso’s cool stone kitchen. “What the?” I mumbled to the tea pot I was holding. Hopefully I wasn’t starting to hallucinate. That was never a good thing,

From the living room Hazel shot me a significant look over Calypso’s shoulder. Suddenly, I knew that she felt it too. She had probably sensed whatever I just felt the whole time we’d been here. But one little head shake made it very clear my sister did not want me mentioning it. At least not yet, Calypso was not ready.

I triumphantly returned to my tea making. Leo was right.

Calypso laughed at Hazel’s suggestion of how the curse really worked. Even though it was a sad disbelieving sound it was pretty. I was seeing more and more why both Leo and Percy fell for her.

Honestly, I was a little surprised Jason wasn’t falling for her as well. The magic of the place should have pulled him to her. Maybe it didn’t work when your girlfriend is a very powerful daughter of Aphrodite?

“And then they probably laughed at me.” She said angrily. “Ha ha look at Calypso. Stupid girl is her own jailer. Isn’t it funny how stupid the Titan’s daughter is? All because I was loyal to my family.”

I could practically watch Calypso’s words hurt Hazel. Because Hazel once nearly tore down Olympus for loyalty to her mother.

Hazel, my brave little sister, didn’t let it get to her though. Instead she reached out to Calypso and took the goddesses hand. In a low conspiratorial tone she murmured, “Then prove them wrong.”

That was when something like panic clouded Calypso’s eyes. “But it’s impossible!” She insisted agitatedly. “It’s impossible that the only thing keeping me from the world outside is me. And I don’t know what will happen if I listen to you! What if you’re wrong? What if you’re right?”

I felt that strange hot wet breeze again. But I was not paying attention to that. Calypso looked like she was close to tears. And I didn’t think any of us knew how to help her. But of course, Jason always knew what to say to make someone be their best self. I really think it was a Zeus or Jupiter thing.

“Then you go back to Leo at camp.” Jason said, his tone serious. Like he understood that though it seemed like the easiest thing in the world to the rest of us, returning to camp would be a major feat for Calypso. “Leo really misses you. Wanted to come himself. I hate to say it but he barely trusted us to make the trip for him. But I think in the end he knew someone had to do it and it couldn’t be him.”

There was a long tense moment. I just knew that we were about to get tossed out and ordered to never come back. But Calypso seemed to like to surprise people. She kind of deflated after that. Like she was letting go of something major. Then very softly she said. “Okay. I believe you. What do I do?”

We hadn’t planned that far. Didn’t know the answer. Leo had told us that once we got her to believe us Calypso would figure it out. Luckily we didn’t need to know what to do. The magic holding the place together had this part under control.

That wet hot wind blew again but it didn’t disappear into the cool ambiance of the cave like it had previously. It just blew harder and harder. Even Jason felt it this time. He was looking around for its source with wide eyes. “What’s that guys?”

Hazel just grinned at us like a simple wind made her the happiest person in the world.

A second later Calypso’s Island disappeared completely. Suddenly, instead of the tropical paradise we had spent the last day at we were standing on something that more roughly resembled a scrubby sand bar. It was a small place. Something you would generally expect to find right off the coast. The real island was lacking in trees and had more sand then you could ever know what to do with. Towards the center where your average tropical island would have a tangle of jungle there was only scrubby plants. They looked like what you would find on the sand dunes of the beach in Camp Half Blood.

I’m not sure how such a tiny island survived in the middle of the Sea of Monsters. But then again, it was the Sea of Monsters.

Calypso looked around at the place that has been her true home for years and years and just starts laughing. It was a little worrying really, but I figure she was feeling a bit overloaded. I knew I kind of felt that way when the seven let me out of that damn jar a few years ago. It was great to finally be free.

Finally Calypso managed to gasp out. “At least they let me decorate. This is awful.” And then she started laughing all over again.

Jason looked over at me kind of like, is Leo’s girlfriend okay? I shrugged. I thought so, but who knew what a thousand years of imprisonment could do to you. I was just relived to be done with this quest.

A voice from behind me said “I wouldn’t laugh so hard if I were you little goddess.”


	20. Nico

## Chapter 20: Nico

You know how sometimes you get overly confident and then something happens to make it feel like life had intentionally slapped you down? This was one of those moments. And this was the absolute worst smack down because standing cockily in front of me was Hercules.

I could feel Jason tense up next to me, spoiling for a fight. But before I could say anything an oddly substantial ghost came into view. I didn’t know who she was but I knew she was up here with my father’s permission. Which made the simple act of banishing her a whole lot more complicated.

“Fuck.” I swore. And honestly that was conservative. Because she had a knife to Percy’s throat. What the fuck was my idiot boyfriend even doing here? He was supposed to be with Eurytion in Texas.

We were going to have a long conversation about the meaning of the word “fine” when this was all over. Because this was not fine. This was the furthest possible thing away from fine. And that was before the waves randomly stopped lapping up on the shore for a moment.

“Yes. So if you try anything your hero here will-” Hercules grimaced like whatever he was planning was too horrible for words. “Well, getting banished to Tartarus is the best way to describe what will happen to him.” Hercules completed his thought, confidently gesturing to Percy. “Thank you Megara dear for bringing him to me. It was such a wonderful surprise.”

“You know what I want.” The spirit of Megara hissed back angrily. “And I’m not handing this demigod over to you until I get it.”

Hercules waved the spirit’s words off as if they were nothing to him. “I know Megara, and you’ll get your immortality. Just keep him contained, okay? I’ve already weakened him for you so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Have I mentioned that we were screwed yet? We were so screwed. I glanced over to Jason hoping that he was formulating a plan or something.

The expression on his face told me that he probably was. It didn’t make me nearly as happy as I expected. I was willing to bet my sword that it was a crazy stupid plan, would nearly get us killed five times over, and if we were lucky would kind of work.

Of course that was probably better than the litany of ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ currently running though my head. Come on Di Angelo, I told myself sternly, get it together.

That’s when Calypso stepped forward. She didn’t even look at Percy. All I can think is that he’s even more screwed than the rest of us. Calypso hated Percy now if what I’ve been told about my boyfriend’s fight with the curses in Tartarus was true.

She smiled at Hercules, a friendly smile. In that moment I knew we were all dead if someone didn’t think of something right the fuck now. I was about try to get Jason to do something with me when my sister latched on to my hand. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and Hazel gave me the tiniest shake of her head.

‘Not now. Wait.’ Was the message I understood from her glance. I glanced over at Jason and he nodded as if in agreement. Clearly I had missed something. Either that or everyone had gone completely insane. Which, with my luck, wasn’t entirely out of the question.

I looked towards Percy last and nearly had to look away again. My boyfriend’s eyes were so full of sorrow and love. His expression telegraphed, ‘Yeah. I know. I fucked up. I’m sorry.’ for the whole world to see and I didn’t want that to be the last expression I ever saw on Percy’s face.

I was filled with that familiar surge of fight. The need to survive just so I can have one more day. One more moment and I prayed to all the gods that that moment, that day, would be spent with Percy. Hades, I’d even accept more swimming lessons if it meant we didn’t die here on this poor excuse for an island.

“Hercules?” Calypso asked pleasantly. “To what do I owe this pleasure? As you can see I’m in the process of moving.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Hercules replied smoothly. “I’m glad you finally saw through the gods’ trickery. I’m sure you’ll agree with me when I say they deserve to be toppled from their thrones.”

Calypso’s expression turned thoughtful, like she was really considering Hercules’ words. “I suppose. But how would you ever achieve something like that all by yourself, Hercules? I believe you are mostly trapped on an island yourself.”

That got Hercules going. He started into some long monologue about the evil of the gods mistreating minor gods. It sounded a lot like what some of the gods in the underworld had said. Like what the minor gods had complained about during the previous two wars.

I realized Calypso was buying us time. And if Jason and Hazel had a plan then it was my job to rescue Percy.

I concentrated on Megara and tried to find who Hades had tied her to. That was generally how it went on the few occasions Hades let a spirit out of the Underworld. He tied it to a place or a person. My understanding was the summer before Bianca and I got out of the Lotus Hotel Tantalus had been tied to Mr. D and Chiron at Camp Half Blood. Thus the only ones who could send the ghost back to the Underworld were Mr. D and Chiron.

So all I had to do was find where Megara was tied to. If it was a person, like Hercules, all I had to do was trick them into transferring the bond to me. It had to be a person. There was no way Hades would tie Megara to this island for no reason.

I focused on the cords connecting Megara’s spirit to this world. There shouldn’t be many as all her old cords had been cut by the Fates. Then I found it, one cord with Hades’ touch all over it. And I was really going to kill Percy Jackson for being such an idiot as soon as we got off this gods forsaken sandbar.

What the hell had he been thinking taking on Megara’s spirit? Everyone knew she had gone crazy after her children were murdered. She was completely untrustworthy. But apparently Percy hadn’t gotten that memo.

Before I could get angry though I had to save my Kelp Head. I just needed a distraction so I could tell Percy to hand me the thread that was connecting her to him. If I was in charge of Megara I could fix all of this easily by sending Megara back to my father. Then we would just have Hercules to deal with in a few quick moments. And the group against him would at least have a fighting chance.

But I needed a distraction. I was trying to figure out how to communicate ‘do something’ to Hazel and Jason without making it obvious to Hercules and Megara when a pegasus fell out of the sky.

One glance told me it was Blackjack. I thought I saw a flash of fire out of the corner of my eye. But by that time, having realized that whoever was joining the fight were our friends, I was focused on saving a certain Kelp Head. “Percy release her to me!” I yelled to my boyfriend. Hopefully he knew what I meant because we did not have time to explain what needed to be done.

“Take her!” Percy yelled back. The wording wasn’t really what I was going for. But apparently it was close enough because as Megara pressed a little harder with the knife I commanded her to stop. Megara dropped the knife.

“Fool!” Hercules screamed and lunged at me. I was so focused on Megara that I didn’t have time to raise my sword. Luckily for me Jason was watching.

He darted forward and somehow managed to move fast enough to block Hercules’ blow with his spatha. I could tell the blow was strong enough that Jason could feel it down in the marrow of his bones.

I took the moment Jason’s bravery bought me and looked at Megara. “Sleep.” I commanded darkly. Megara howled as she was sucked back into the Underworld.

The loss of her help made Hercules go crazy. He shoved Jason out of the way and charged towards Percy who had moved forward to protect me. Which seemed to be exactly what Hercules wanted.

Percy tried to draw on his powers as Hercules charged us. But apparently Percy’s domain still wasn’t heeding his command. I saw the moment whatever he wanted to do didn’t work in the minute slump in his shoulders.

Without a second thought I called a battalion of skeletons and the rest of the group helped surround the god. It appeared that Piper, Leo and I think Frank had joined the fray. I say that I thought it was Frank because he had threateningly turned himself into a swarm of bees.

I hoped Hercules knew he was about to lose to a son of Pylos. Payback is a bitch after all.

“You’re over powered, Hercules.” Calypso said, somehow managing to sound bored with the whole thing. Like she saw major fights and nearly lost friends every day. The look Leo gave her was absolutely worshipful. “If you go back to your little island now we won’t waste our time dragging you before Zeus.”

From beside me Percy made a startled noise and redirected his attention towards the ocean. Like that while our fight was very interesting he had much bigger problems.

Whatever was happening, Calypso and Hercules sensed it too. It was probably Percy’s fault because Calypso glared at him.

“You’re probably right Lyps.” Hercules said condescendingly. He also sounded a bit hurried. Like escaping suddenly struck him to be a great idea. He saluted us with an, “I’ll see you kids at that next fight.” There was a flash of light and Hercules was gone.

We didn’t get a chance to enjoy our victory.

“Get to high ground! There’s a tidal wave coming.” Percy ordered suddenly, sounding very panicked. “I can’t stop it.”

“What higher ground?” Piper asked confusedly. But I could tell we didn’t have time for questions. If Percy wanted us on higher ground, we probably needed to get to higher ground. Even if we had to make it ourselves.

“Hazel, help me.” I yelled. Hoping she could feel me tugging on the earth. If we couldn’t get to high ground we were going to have to make some, fast.

Jason was wavering between grabbing Piper and taking to the air and helping us. “Go.” I told him and then added the order to everyone else. “If you can take to the air do it now.”

Reluctantly Jason grabbed Piper while Leo and Calypso mounted Blackjack. With a hard look from Hazel Frank grudgingly turned into an eagle and took to the air with the others. That just left Hazel Percy and I on the ground. It was time to make a mountain.

Together my sister and I both called on the earth to rise. I had no idea how we were going to get high enough to survive a huge tidal wave but we had to. Slowly but surely inch by inch I could see the water rushing away from the beach as the ground rose. Then I realized that some of the water rushing away from us was going to the thing looming in the distance. It was a wall of water coming in fast. I still didn’t know how to swim.

I looked to Percy one last time just so I could see his face. He smiled back but then his focus turned inwards like he was concentrating really hard on something. I didn’t know how he planned to help Hazel and I. Earth powers were barely his thing.

I looked down again and saw the water around us rising. Like a tide pouring in far too fast.

“Percy!” Calypso yelled down to us. She had to be screaming directly in Leo’s ear for us to hear her, poor guy. “Don’t command it. Just let your will happen! Please.”

I had no idea what the goddess was talking about but suddenly the ground rumbled, jerked violently and the little mountain Hazel and I had created rose another three feet.

That was all it took for my will for survival to reassert itself. If Percy could do it so could Hazel and I. Together we kept pulling at the Earth. Every few seconds the ground jumped another few feet into the air. It was miraculous but whatever he was doing was exhausting Percy.

From the corner of my eye I saw the wave closing in on us. It was a dark thirty foot wall of water and it was coming in fast. We were almost as tall as the wave but we needed just a little more height. I knew I wouldn’t be able to build the mountain fast enough but I kept pulling at the earth anyway, I just needed another several feet. Above us Frank screeched with terror.

Just before the wave hit us the earth was wrenched upward another ten feet. The effect was immediate. Percy collapsed and the wave rushed by a bare three or four feet below us. I wasn’t paying much attention to it past the fact that we weren’t dead. I had much more important things to see to.

I knelt next to Percy to check his pulse even though I could feel the life pulsing through him. Past that I didn’t really know what to do to help him. His life force kept flickering. Growing so bright I was sure he was going to start burning up and then dwindling to almost nothing.

Hooves hit the ground and Calypso fell to her knees next to us. “What did this idiot do?” She demanded. Like I would know the answer. I shrugged uselessly and turned my attention back to Percy.

“Does anybody have any nectar and ambrosia?” The goddess asked as she repeated the pulse check I had just completed and muttered the word “idiot” to herself again.

“Right here, Babe.” Leo said, stepping forward from where he’d been standing by Blackjack. The sweet smile she shot Leo as she accepted the godly food and drink reassured me that Calypso wasn’t about to decided that actually she did want to be with Percy. I think Leo felt pretty reassured too.

I was starting to think that maybe I’d been a little harsh on the goddess when she slapped Percy.

“Hey!” I yelled, moving to lean protectively over Percy but Hazel held me back. Calypso ignored me.

Percy jerked, coughed once, and then curled into a ball groaning in pain. I don’t think it was about the sting in his cheek.

“Here drink this.” The goddess instructed brusquely, and before I could stop her she tipped the entire canteen of nectar into Percy’s mouth. He drank the whole thing thirstily. It was far too much for one demigod.

“Are you trying to kill him!” I demanded. Even while I asked my question though Percy’s life force stopped flickering as much. Oh, okay. Maybe Calypso did know what she was doing.

“Don’t mind him.” Calypso said to Percy, taking her own advice and ignoring me completely. “Do you think you can handle a bite of Ambrosia? I don’t want you choking all over me.”

Percy chuckled humorlessly. “I don’t remember you being so bossy.” He complained but accepted a few bites of ambrosia. He still seemed to be very weak but the flickering of his life force stopped entirely and I felt like I could relax a little bit.

“I don’t think you get to talk to me like that.” Calypso said, that expected bite of anger finally entering her voice.

Percy moved to sit up and I reached out to help him. Something still had to be wrong with him because he whimpered at my touch. Though once he was sitting he didn’t seem to be okay with the idea of letting go of my hand.

“I’m just helping you because Leo would be upset if you died.” The goddess continued.

“I am still furious that you abandoned me.”

“Right. Cause that curse a few years ago totally didn’t tip me off.” Percy mumbled bitingly to himself. He was leaning against my shoulder now. So maybe feeding him too much god food was helping, in a weird counterintuitive way.

Calypso stilled at Percy’s words. Looked like he’d just slapped her back. “That curse was supposed to stay in Tartarus. You were never supposed to receive it.”

“Yeah. Tartarus.” Percy groaned. He stubbornly tried to get to his feet. Jason landed with Piper and they both frowned disapprovingly at him. Like any good power couple Jason and Piper both had fantastic disapproving glares.

“Percy, go slowly.” I reminded my boyfriend sternly, keeping an arm around his waist so he couldn’t get very far away from me.

“Tartarus is a lovely place. Don’t you think, Nico?” Percy continued as if I hadn’t said anything.

I couldn’t help but smile at Percy’s sarcastic description. “Not the word I would choose, no.” I replied softly.

Don’t get me wrong. I was still furious with Percy for crashing my quest by being taken hostage. I didn’t know how he could be so stupid. But right now he was hurt and so the discussion we needed to have about that could wait.

“No.” Calypso said again. “No you weren’t supposed to get it. How are you alive?”

“Well surprise Calypso. I did and I am. So how about we just mutually forgive each other and move on?” Percy cut the goddess’ words off.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Then Calypso nodded in silent agreement before Jason said, “Um, I hate to interrupt but did anyone expect the Argo II to be headed our way?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you to LtReginaBarclay for editing my stuff. She's amaze srsly.


	21. Percy

## Chapter 21: Percy

I had never been so happy to see a ship in my life as I was when the Argo II pulled near the island. Laura was waving at me from the helm. It was great until Thalia and Grover realized I was lying about how badly I had over exerted myself with that last ten feet of mountain. They shoved me in my cabin after that for some rest.

I think they were also hoping that isolating me from water would keep us from having another tidal wave situation. Because it had worked so well before. It wasn’t working as well as they hoped because the ship kept rocking wildly in the water.

I wasn’t so happy to be bundled away into my cabin while everyone else was celebrating, definitely since Nico didn’t seem very interested in talking to me.

I knew I was in deep trouble the moment Nico stepped into my cabin on the Argo II. The way he glared at me before firmly shutting and locking the door said everything.

“Nico?” I asked tiredly. Not quite sure why the door needed to be locked.

“Just making sure we don’t get interrupted.” He replied harshly before sitting heavily at the foot of my bed. It wasn’t that hard to tell that this was not the fun kind of interruptions are unwelcome visit. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got held hostage by a crazy ghost?” I asked. The hard glare I got in response told me that joking was not the right answer. I think he even growled a little, which in any other situation would have been kind of hot, but was just very scary when Nico was angry at me.

Nico was silent for a long awful moment. Then, “What in Olympus were you thinking, Percy?”

“Um.” I started. But apparently that wasn’t the right answer either. Nico stood up and started rubbing at the bridge of his nose like he was getting a headache.

“I don’t want excuses Cuore mio.” Nico said sadly. “I want to know what happened.” Then with a little more heat he added. “I want to know what made you think you should come charging over with some half formed plan without telling me what was going on. Did it even occur to you to tell me Hercules was going to attack?”

That wasn’t fair. “She said they were going to kill you! What was I supposed to do Nico?”

“Tell me!” Nico insisted. “It isn’t hard. You talked to me right before you rushed off! Percy we had this conversation in reverse a few days ago. You can’t ask me to tell you when I’m in danger and then decide to put yourself in danger without letting me know.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” I demanded just as heatedly. I made the effort to sit up though it made everything hurt with weakness. The boat rocked a little harder than the waves warranted. They were probably going to have to fly the Argo II soon if I couldn’t get my powers under control again. “Was I supposed to tell you and let you die?”

“We would have planned something you hypocrite.” Nico yelled. “You total hypocrite! What if Megara hadn’t been tied to you? What then?”

It looked like he was about to start crying. Which hurt a thousand times worse than him calling me a hypocrite ever could. Nico wasn’t done though.

He turned and glared at me again. I thanked the gods for the thousandth time that I had never really been Nico’s enemy. Because “if looks could kill” applied to Nico in a literal sense.

“I’ll tell you what would have happened, Percy.” Nico said. He sounded exhausted and so done. “You would have died. The minor gods would have tossed you in to Tartarus, and I would have followed because I’ll follow you anywhere. So next time, just tell me. Please?”

I don’t know why but my dad’s words came back to me then. That I mattered more now, that my actions mattered more. And I know this wasn’t what he meant, but it still applied. I had to be careful now. I might be terrified of losing Nico, but he was just as scared of losing me.

“I’m sorry, Nico.” I said making sure to look him in the eye so he knew I meant it. Knew I would try to do better. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking and it was stupid.”

Nico’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. “Never again, Percy.”

I nodded and reached out for him. He was just close enough that if reached I could slide my fingers through his belt loops. When I tugged Nico to me he came willingly so I knew I was forgiven. Once I had Nico standing between my legs I rested my forehead against his hip.

“Next time, you call me and we’ll figure out what to do, okay? Promise, Percy.” He insisted, tangling his fingers in my hair.

“I promise.” I breathed as if I’d sworn it on the Styx.

We stayed like that for an indeterminable amount of time. My head resting against Nico’s hip while he ran his fingers through my hair. It was relaxing. The weakness that flowed through my body like molten lead slowly eased and I didn’t lose control of my powers once.

At some point Nico’s touch became more methodical, like he was examining my hair. “You need a haircut.” He eventually decided. “It’s gotten far too long.”

“I thought that you liked my hair long?” I said looking up at him with a little pout.

My heart beat a little faster when Nico smirked at me and then knelt down between my legs so that we were face to face. He still had his fingers tangled in my hair. Now I could see the individual shades of brown in his dark eyes.

“I do.” Nico promised softly before leaning in just the tiniest bit closer. “But this is ridiculous.”  
I had much more important things to do than let Nico know that he was probably right. Like closing the distance and pressing my lips against Nico’s. I smiled when he immediately sighed like this was what he had needed all along and deepened the kiss.

“Missed you.” I murmured against his lips before kissing along his jaw. “Missed you so much.”

Nico just whimpered and used the hand he still had tangled in my hair to guide me back into another fierce kiss.

I was just sneaking a hand under Nico’s shirt when there was a knock at the door. Thalia’s voice said. “Hey, guys? I’m forcing the door open in ten seconds and if what I find can’t be found in a Disney movie, I’m shocking you. Okay?”

Nico started to pull away but I pulled him back by those very useful belt loops. I couldn’t help resting my forehead against his and sharing his air as the door banged open.

Thalia made a noise of outrage in the back of her throat.

“Does Pearl Harbor count?” Nico asked turning his head and smirking at her. “It’s rated R.”

“What? No. That’s Touchstone.” Thalia said, clearly thrown off by Nico’s question. He looked so smug that I couldn’t wait to see where this went. “Why have you even seen that? It’s old.”

Nico shrugged and muttered something about catching up. “And it does matter because Touchstone is a banner company for Disney. So if you say what we’re up to has to be suitable for Disney then technically Pearl Harbor is Disney approved.”

“That wasn’t even my point!” Thalia said with annoyance.

Deciding to break this up before they got a real fight going, I said. “Hi Thalia. Great to see you. Is there a reason you came down here? Nico and I were kind of busy.”

Thalia sighed and pointed at Nico. “I’m not done with you.” She said before giving me her full attention. “Calypso wants to talk to you, preferably before you wreck the boat. Her words not mine.”

I sighed. I wasn’t sure what my powers’ sudden interest in the Argo II had to do with anything, but Calypso was right. We needed to have a talk, clear the air or whatever. “Mind if I go for a bit?” I asked Nico.

“I don’t care as long as you’re actually capable of standing.” Nico said with a serious look.

“I can stand on my own!” I protested. I wasn’t some damsel in distress, just because I over used my powers again. I was doing that an awful lot for someone who was supposed to be the most powerful demigod ever.

Nico just gave me a skeptical look and got up himself. “Okay come on then.” He said holding a hand out to me. I took it and stood up. It was easy thank you very much. My muscles really wanted to sink back into my bed like jello, but I was fine.

Then the three of us made our way out of my cabin and up to the deck. There was a frightening moment when a large wave rocked the Argo II. But nobody fell off the ladder that led to the hatch. I considered that a win.

If I hadn’t known he was a Hephaestus kid I would have said Leo knew how to Shadow Travel. Because the second I stepped out on to the deck he was standing by my side.

“She’s at the bow.” He said with an easy going smile that I haven’t seen on Leo in a painfully long time. I was glad.

“Thanks man.” I said and started to walk in that direction. But Leo reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

When I turned back to him he said. “She feels really bad about the curse thing. You weren’t supposed to get it. She was just mad, you know?”

“Uh, maybe that’s something I should talk with Calypso about, Leo?” It’s not that I didn’t trust Leo on that. It just felt like wronging Calypso again, if I talked about this with Leo before I talked to her.

Leo smiled again. “Yeah you’re probably right. Just, she’s not mad anymore okay. She’s going to act like it, but she’s not.” Then he nodded once like his job was done and went back to the wheel house.

Seeing that Nico and Thalia had pulled Jason into their little argument about whether or not Pearl Harbor counted as Disney, I went to Calypso. It was just good to see that my boyfriend was safe.

Calypso hadn’t changed much over the years. She still had the sad lonely look, like she needed somebody to save her. But maybe that’s where all things in relationships went wrong. I was glad she had Leo. They complimented each other.

“Did you really experience my curse?” Calypso asked after a long moment of both of us leaning against the rail and staring off into the distance.

“Yeah taking Annabeth away from me was a nice touch.” I said dryly. “Especially since it was a big old flock of arai and I was dying from the much less original cursers who all wanted me dead.”

“I didn’t mean for her to die.” Calypso said again. This time she sounded much more sorrowful. “I was hurt and angry and I wanted you to feel what I had felt. But I didn’t want her dead.”

“Hey, no.” I said, realizing that Calypso picked up that Annabeth wasn’t with us. “That was later. We got through it. Her blood isn’t on your hands. And, well, the guy that is at fault is a mummy now.”

Calypso frowned at that. “Is that when?”

“When what?” I asked. But I already knew she meant when the issue with my powers started. Just then a giant wave crashed into the side of the boat, rocking it all over the place.

“Stop it.” Calypso commanded firmly just as Leo shouted. “That’s it! Sorry Percy but we’re taking to the air. Jason? Want to help me?”

“No, Leo, leave it!” Calypso yelled back. “Percy has to learn to control himself.”

“I have been trying. What else do you think I’ve been doing?” I demanded, feeling rather annoyed. It was like everyone thought the past couple of days hadn’t been characterized by me trying and failing to control my powers.

“That’s the problem.” Calypso insisted.

I tried one of Nico’s deadly looks on her. She didn’t seem very impressed.

It was just so frustrating to have your powers act up and then have everyone uselessly tell you to try harder. And then someone you really only kind of know but could have loved shows up and tells you that you’re doing it wrong. It was like getting punched in the stomach.

Calypso’s eyes softened at my look like she understood my frustration. I was reminded a little bit why I fell for her in the first place. Though I didn’t feel it like I did then. I wasn’t going to fall in love with her again.

“It’s like this, Percy.” She said a little more patiently. “Do you have to put a lot of thought into punching a monster?”

“No.” I answered not getting where Calypso was headed with this.

“And do you have to concentrate when you aren’t using your arm so it doesn’t randomly slap you in the face?”

“Of course not.” I said, outraged that she would even suggest such a thing. Now Calypso was being ridiculous.

“Consider your powers your arm.” Calypso explained. “You’re thinking too hard about them. Just stop and let them be. They’ll do your biding when you need them and rest when you don’t. Also eat your god food. It’s good for you.”

It made sense, in a completely insane way. But out of several gods since this whole thing started, Calypso was the first one to offer to help me. I had personally slighted her and she was offering to help.

Though I was grateful I didn’t get why she would do that. So, I asked. “Why are you helping me?”

Calypso’s expression turned thoughtful for a moment like the question intrigued her. Finally she shrugged a little with one shoulder. “It’s what friends do, right? I mean sure we’ve just proved we’ve had our issues, but I think we are friends.”

I guessed that was true so I nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but I mean I’ve got other good relationships with gods, and they say they literally can’t help.”

I glanced over at Calypso and the way she was watching me made me feel like she was pitying me. “Most gods only like someone after they’re put in their debt, Percy. And it’s dangerous if you’re taught by someone who owes you. They might feel obligated to give you information you aren’t ready for. Or withhold information until you absolutely can’t survive without it so that you will consider the debt paid.”

“Oh okay.” I said like I completely understood. I didn’t understand why anyone would do something like that. But when do the gods ever make sense. “Well, thanks, for helping me I mean.”

Calypso smiled. “Any time, Percy. I mean it. This is a journey and if you need help well, you have me as a friend.” She smiled peacefully and looked towards the others. Leo had joined the rapidly growing debate that Nico and Thaila had started. “And all them down there, I’m willing to bet they will help too.”

She frowned when Leo said something that seemed to require a lot of arm waving. “What are they even arguing about?”

I straightened from where I was leaning against the railing and turned to look to the knot of our friends. They didn’t seem any closer to an answer. But if it kept up we were going to have to have a special war game just for the crew. That was generally how the camps decided unresolvable arguments these days.

“Movie companies.” I said simply, earning a perplexed frown. But I couldn’t help it, despite everything I was happy. The boat hadn’t been hit by a wave since Calypso had corrected me and I was really proud of myself.

As if I had summoned it a large wave slapped into the side of the boat. I guess, according to Calypso, that’s exactly what happened.

Calypso sighed and braced herself against the wild rocking of the ship. “What did I just say Percy.”

I blushed at my mistake. “Right, sorry.” I apologized to her and then to the group that had stopped their argument to stare at me. “Sorry!”

Jason waved an all is well to me and the crew went right back to arguing.

“What is so important about these move-y companies?” Calypso asked, peering interestedly at the group. Leo caught her watching him and winked. She smiled softly and waved back.

“Oh. No, movies. They’re like plays and books combined on a screen I guess.” Calypso raised an amused eyebrow at my disastrous explanation. “You know what I’ll make sure we have a movie night soon and you can see for yourself. Anyways, they’re trying to figure out if Pearl Harbor counts as a Disney move.” I finished.

“What is Disney?” she asked carefully. Like she wasn’t quite sure what my reaction would be to how terribly unfamiliar she was with the modern world. I wasn’t too surprised honestly. She’d missed a few thousand years of important information after all. Still it was a tragedy that she hadn’t been introduced to Disney. I decided to fix that immediately.

“You don’t know what Disney is?” I exclaimed, feigning horror. “That’s just wrong.”

“Leo!” I yelled down to the main deck. “Stop arguing and come here. We’ve got to plan a Disney night.” I was so going to drag Nico into this too. My boyfriend had shyly admitted to missing some of the greats, like Finding Nemo and My Little Mermaid a few weeks ago. These poor deprived past people needed my help.

“What why?” Leo called up while the rest of my friends started to disperse. The fun of the argument was gone apparently. I only felt a little bad.

“Apparently it is a tragedy that I have not been introduced to Disney.” Calypso informed Leo deviously.

A heartbroken expression took over Leo’s face before he quickly made his way towards us and put an arm around her waist.

“Oh, Baby.” Leo said soothingly. And I’d laugh if it didn’t seem to be the thing Calypso needed to hear. “It’s okay. Leave it to Percy and I, we’ll make sure you know the best of Disney in no time.”

I nodded seriously in agreement but was startled out of replying by arms wrapping around my own waist.

Nico rested his chin on my shoulder and pressed a soft kiss behind my ear before saying. “Am I invited to this Disney party?”

“Of course.” I said, trying to turn towards my boyfriend. But it was hard when he had pressed himself down the length of my back. All I managed was to get hair in Nico’s face.

Nico spluttered but his arms tightened around me when I kept trying to escape. “Percy stop” he laughed and swatted playfully at my thigh.

I tried to escape a couple of more times just to hear Nico laugh some more before I finally turned my attention back to Calypso and Leo.

“You know.” Calypso said once she saw that they had our attention again. “I think you’re going to be okay, Percy.”


	22. Percy

## Chapter 22: Percy

Returning to Camp from a quest was always a bittersweet feeling. On the one hand Camp doesn’t change. It’s familiar and it was always so good to be home. But on the other hand Camp doesn’t change. Quests always leave you feeling like you have changed but Camp never does. So you wind up feeling like you have to recreate your place. Or at least that’s how it always felt to me. 

There was always a lot of activity when the Argo II landed in Camp Halfblood’s little port. There were things to unload, reports to give and people to greet. Not to mention that the campers were seriously serious about keeping the Argo II in tip top shape. In addition we had more people on board than we left with this time around. Which made things all the more exciting for the campers.

Calypso was instantly swarmed by curious wide eyed campers. I think she was a little overwhelmed. Leo stuck by her side and kept everyone from getting too pushy.

Eventually all the appropriate introductions were made. The ship was unloaded and the people who had fought Hercules were allowed to go do whatever they needed to do post quest. For most of the crew that meant taking a well-deserved nap.

I wish it meant that I was curled up with Nico in Poseidon cabin. But we had both been told to call our fathers, separately. So finishing what I had started with Nico on the Argo II was going to have to wait.

Once in my cabin I resignedly threw my drachma into the fountain and asked Fleecy to connect me to Poseidon. I kind of suspected that the stunts I just pulled fell deeply into the realm of things I needed to warn Poseidon about, especially aligning myself with Calypso. It was just weird having to ask or say or whatever before I went and did my demigod thing.

Which was why I was a little surprised when the first words out of Poseidon’s mouth were “Oh, thank the seven seas.”

The next thing I knew there was a god in my cabin, and he was hugging me? Every single day my life just got a little weirder.

“I’m so sorry, Percy.” My father said, shocking me further. Why was my father in my cabin apologizing to me? Didn’t he have important god stuff to do? “I wanted to come when you first fought Hercules. I wanted to reach out and help in Hades’ realm, but Zeus forbade it. I am so glad you found Calypso and are alright. I’m glad she could put down her anger and help you.”

“You aren’t mad?” I asked still confused. Surely Poseidon would be furious that I practically let Megara take me hostage. That I made an alliance with someone who had sided with the Titans, without his consent. I knew I was furious with myself about the Megara thing at least. It was careless and stupid and I nearly got everybody killed.

“Why would I be angry?” The god of the sea asked, leaning against my Iris fountain.

“Um because I nearly got everyone killed? I nearly killed them myself?” I offered. “Because I messed in godly politics without your permission again.”

My father waved my words off like they were no big deal. “Things like that happen on quests son. You know that. I’m just glad you survived. And the old alliances are quickly ceasing to matter.”

“Right.” I said. So if my dad wasn’t here to smite me, and he wasn’t angry, why was he here?

My dad answered my question as if he had read my mind. “I wanted to let you know that Hades and I have come to an agreement on how our realms can work better together. And have called a truce to our spat. It is all because of you and Nico. Thank you.”

I blushed at the undeserved praise. It wasn’t like I started being with Nico so the gods would get along. “Also, I advise you give these to your Praetor friends.” My father said, handing me one of the thin mother of pearl shell slates sea people used for business cards. 

Then my father inclined his head to me once and said. “I must go to Olympus to inform Zeus of my truce with Hades and perhaps convince him to work with our brother as well. Now is not the time for divisions in the family. Thank you Percy, you have done well.”</p><p>With another smile my father was gone on a sea breeze. I followed him out the door a lot more slowly. It was almost time for dinner so I figured I would pick Nico up from his cabin and then head to the dining pavilion.

Unfortunately I ran into Reyna in the open courtyard before I could reach Hades cabin. It seemed she had been waiting for me and she looked furious. She didn’t even say hi, just “You have five seconds to explain yourself, Percy?”

I’m afraid I didn’t give much explanation besides a confused noise. I didn’t really know what I’d done wrong though. That probably would have been on my headstone if I’d had one. ‘Here lies Percy Jackson. He didn’t know what he did wrong.’

“Does the god of the sea not have a place to keep his son’s cetus Percy? Do you have to use my port?” Reyna demanded angrily, finally cluing me in to what was wrong.

I couldn’t help it, I cracked up laughing. Reyna looked like she was seriously reconsidering her choice to not kill me when I was admitted to the Legion.

“That cetus is not mine.” I told New Rome’s Praetor delightedly. “Mine is stabled somewhere along the Pacific Ridge. If you want to complain about that cetus talk to Jason. It’s his spoil of war.”

Reyna’s eyes flashed and she growled. “Can you give me the information for your stable, Percy?”

Suddenly I realized why my father gave me the business card. “I’ve got one better for you.” I handed her the card with an easy going grin. Sometimes it calmed angry campers, I was hoping it worked on angry Praetors too. “This one is near Camp Jupiter. So if you need it you can have the cetus at a moment’s notice. I can have some of my friends help you with training too if you’d like.”

Reyna examined the card seriously and nodded to me in thanks before she stormed off in the direction of Jason’s cabin. It was not that far from mine so she was already yelling. “Jason Grace, get out here right now! Did you really need to keep a cetus?”

I heard Jason yell back from his cabin. “We could need Cirrus, Reyna!”

I was not really paying much attention to them though because a hand had slipped into mine as Reyna walked away. I looked over to see Nico concentrating seriously on my fingers. Reverently he raised my hand to his lips and brushed his lips against my knuckles.

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as Nico grinned up at me like he had just won some kind of prize.

“Did Jason really just say that he named the cetus, Cirrus?” Nico asked as he tugged me closer to him.

I nodded frantically and stepped closer, standing where my boyfriend seemed to want me. At the moment that seemed to be as close as I could get without actually touching him. “That’s what I think he just said.”

Nico closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. We were in the middle of the courtyard so there was a short moment where I felt like everyone was staring at us. Then Nico rested his head against my chest and hummed contentedly. Suddenly running my hands through his hair became much more important than worrying about what the other campers were thinking.

“Do you think you have a moment?” Nico asked a heartbeat later.

“For you?” I asked. “Always.”

Nico laughed. “You’re a dork.” he said teasingly, but he also started guiding me toward his cabin so it couldn’t have been too much of a problem.

As soon as the door to his cabin closed Nico had me pressed against the door. His lips found mine in a messy kiss. It was too much tongue and not enough finesse but I didn’t care. It had been a whole week since I had had my hands on him and that was just way too long. The phone sex didn’t count

As if he read my mind Nico started talking. His voice was pitched low and smooth like velvet. If I died listening to Nico talk like this it would be okay.

“It was so hot” Nico said softly as he started methodically laying kisses along my jaw. I tilted my head back to give him more room as he punctured each kiss with more words. “So very hot when you were talking to me on the phone the other day Percy. All I could think about was wanting my hands on you. Do you know how crazy that made me?”

“Yeah.” I managed to pant. “Yeah I think I do. Wanted you so bad Nico.” Like he was trying to shut me up, Nico pulled me back in for another kiss. This one was just as messy as the first and I loved it. I loved how spit slick and swollen his lips turned. I loved how wrecked Nico’s hair got when I ran my hands through it.

His hands slid under my shirt and I pulled away from his kisses long enough to take it off. The second it was gone, tossed in the general direction of a chair, Nico’s mouth was back on me. Now he was sucking on my collar bone and it was slowly driving me insane. Having Nico’s lips anywhere near my collar bone always drove me crazy, especially when he’s chuckling against my skin like right now. Sending vibrations along the path of his tongue.

“Always so excited to get your shirt off.” My boyfriend teased affectionately.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything. Probably something snarky, like that shirts are overrated anyway.

Nico choose that moment to move down my chest trailing kisses as he went. Suddenly it was all I could do to brace myself against the door and not groan too loudly. 

Eventually Nico pushes me onto the floor after nearly taking me apart with his hands and mouth. There I get to return the favor with a degree of enthusiasm I would find embarrassing in literally any other setting. 

Satiated we pulled apart and collapsed onto our backs. Nico’s arm was wrapped possessively around my leg. I found it endearing and reached down to rub soothing patterns against his hip.

I don’t know how long we laid like that. But when I finally sat up thinking that I might brush my teeth the sight that greeted me stole my breath all over again. Nico was completely wrecked. His lips were swollen and his hair was a complete mess.

My boyfriend grinned up at me like I was the best thing he’d ever seen. He reached out to me to be properly cuddled. And who was I to deny Nico anything.

So I laid back down next to him and wrapped my arms around Nico using his chest as a pillow. “We’re going to have to go to dinner soon.” I said conversationally.

For some reason Nico found this statement hilarious. He pressed his lips again the crown of my head and chuckled. “We’re going to have to get you cleaned up first.” He stated adoringly. “I think I made a bit of a mess of you Percy.”

I shook my head and sat up again. Nico whimpered at the loss of contact but I slowly got to my feet. Everything still felt kind of hazily wonderful and I didn’t want to lose my footing. Then I reached down and pulled a very reluctant Nico to his feet.

“Come on.” I said leading the way to the bathroom. “If we go now we can find out if Reyna killed Jason over Cirrus.”

Nico followed me in and pushed me against the counter, wrapping his lean arms around me. “If we clean up now will you come back over tonight?” He asked carefully like he was actually willing to forego dinner to spend more time with me. Nico amazed me.

I smiled and kissed him softly. “Always.” I promised before turning back around and reaching for my toothbrush. Nico watched from over my shoulders as I began the process of brushing my teeth.

Our reflections stared back at us in the mirror and I found myself thinking that maybe even with everything that had gone wrong, maybe it would be okay. As I looked into Nico’s eyes through the mirror, I thought that it was good to finally be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you Lt.ReginaBarclay for everything! Thank you readers  
for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> 2019: What 201-whatever me said!!!! 
> 
> There will be a part three but don't hold out too hard for it. The A World Apart universe expanded on me. Y'all like whales, right? And I've got another thing for you all coming in January. Those things come first. Cheers!


End file.
